Have You Forgotten
by xIkuna
Summary: Arthur and Alfred are best friends, but after a major fight they stop speaking to each other. Then, Arthur mysteriously vanishes. After 11 years they finally meet again, but Arthur has no memory of him. AU/USUK
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! Thank you for clicking on my story! I do hope you enjoy it, and please share your opinion on the idea! Also! This is a College AU.**

* * *

><p>Arthur stood up slowly and quietly from his spot on the bed, careful not to wake the sleeping form next to him. His emerald eye's flickered around the room in search of his cloths. Once he located them, he quickly<em>(but quietly)<em>, pulled on his cloths. Lastly, he tied a yellow bandana around his neck, and left the small apartment.

He let out a deep sigh, before stuffing his hands in his pockets, and trudging down the streets of London.

It was Sunday, _thank god._Arthur thought. It was already half past ten, and his roommates would defiantly be up his ass for staying out all night. Arthur groaned at that realization. He could not wait for this day to be over.

"Oh ho~ _Mon cher_ has found his way home!" Came the voice of a familiar Frenchman. _Great_, Arthur thought, _just what I needed this early in the morning. _Arthur was right, the first second he got into the flat, Francis was already bugging him. And that was not a good thing.

Arthur quickened his pace, walking past his roommate, who was watching the television. He all truth, Arthur was suffering from a giant hangover from drinking too much the previous night. _And the bloody frog knows that!_ The Briton cursed in his head. _That's probably the only reason he's bothering me now._

"Sod off, frog." Arthur muttered, walking towards his room. He furrowed his large eyebrows in annoyance has the Frenchman continued to talk to him, as well as follow him.

"Aw~ does _Angleterre_have a headache~?" He cooed.

"Go the fuck away, Francis." Arthur said between gritted teeth. _Almost there! I'm almost to my room!_

"Arthur," Francis finally stepped in front of him. His dark blue eye's narrowed. His face was clear of the flirty smirk it usually had, and was replaced with a small frown. _Damn it. _Arthur cursed, he only used his name when he was serious.

"When are you going to stop this charade?" He asked, Arthur made a '_tch_' sound in annoyance. Looking around the room as to not meet the Frenchmen eye's.

He really didn't know why Francis asked him this every time he came home with a hangover(which was not even that often anymore!). Sure, Arthur appreciated Francis' concern, but it wasn't his business.

Arthur wasn't in _his_face about everything.

"Listen, I'm tired, I have a headache, I have a test tomorrow, so please go away." Arthur said, moving around the blond, and towards his door. "If you're so bored that you have time to bother me, you should be more productive and study, instead of hanging out with those gits you call friends." Arthur muttered, opening the door to his room, frowning as Francis replied to him.

Francis smiled and let out a chuckle. "Those '_gits_', as you so nicely put it, live with us." What Francis said was true, well mostly true. Francis' friends(as well as Arthur's) lived in the same flat as them. It was Arthur, Francis, and this obnoxious albino named Gilbert. They shared a flat because they all went to the college, and decided it would be cheaper, which it was. Barely.

"Yeah yeah." And with that, Arthur slammed the door shut. He leaned against the door for a few moments, closing his eye's tightly trying to get the throbbing of his headache away. It wasn't working. "Damn it." Arthur cursed with a sigh, "Today is going to be a long one."

And of course, it was. The day consisted of the hissing laugh of a German albino, and an obnoxiously loud one of a frog. The telly's volume was probably on max, distracting the studious Briton of his studies. And it was pissing him off.

"Ohonhonhon~! And then she left her boyfriend to be with me! Not that it's surprising or anything, I'm pretty sure her boyfriend was about to join us as well!"

"Kesesese, if the awesome me were there, they both would've been totally distracted by my sexiness and ditched you in one second flat!" Gilbert(loudly) boasted.

Arthur ran a hand through his already messy blond hair in annoyance. Those two just wouldn't shut up. _I can't take it anymore! _He had a very important test the next day that he couldn't afford to fail. Sure, he's studied for over a week now, but you can never be too ready. _That's it!_

"Would you two wankers shut the fuck up for one hour? Some people are trying to study!" The Briton yelled, bursting through his door and to the living room, where said two where sitting. The two seemed unfazed. Gilbert smirked wickedly, his blood red eye's gleamed at the blond.

"Hey! He's awake!" The albino turned down the telly. "So," His smirk widened. " How was last night? She was one pretty little number, huh?" _Wink_.

"S-s-shut up!" Arthur's face reddened, pulling his yellow bandana over his lower face. "You know a gentlemen never kisses and tells..."

"Bullshit!" Gilbert laughed, as Francis smiled. Francis was never the one to condone the Briton's private activities. Yes, he was quite the flirt, but he never, _never_, slept with random people who he would probably never see again. "C'mon! Give us all the details~"

"_Mon ami_, if he had never shared before, why would he share now?" Francis chimed in, placing a hand on Gilbert's shoulder. The German pouted, crossing his arms.

"But that chick was super hot!" He argued, pointing at Arthur, "How could she fall for a guy like him!" He stated rather then asked, eying the blond up and down, causing Arthur to glare harshly. "I mean, look at him! He wears skinny jeans and boots! What kind of girl falls for someone who looks so gay!"

"Shut up git!" Arthur huffed. "And I do not look _gay_, as you so unkindly put it." The blond glared down at the two friends, both with a very annoying smirk on their very, very annoying faces. "Now, please keep it down. I don't want to fail this test." And with that, Arthur returned to his room. Only to hear the hissing of Gilbert's laugh.

Looking at his alarm clock, he frowned, it was already past eleven. He ran a hand through his messy hair, he would quickly review the basic's then head off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Augh, finally!" The young man yelled, stretching his arms over his head as he walked out of the airport. "Damn, I can't believe how long that flight was! I mean seriously, we were on that plan for like, 10 hours!" He waved his arms around, causing passing pedestrian's to stare at him.<p>

The other boy next to him, blushed, lowering his head down as he got even more strange looks because of his doppelganger next to him. "U-um Al? The flight was barely 7 hours... And also, can you stop talking so loud... People are starring..." The meeker of the two looked around to see if people were still looking at the two, thankfully, they were back to whatever they were doing before. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Hahaha, sure Mattie!" He grinned, looking at the younger of the two, and slapping him on the back, causing him to trip and almost fall. _Almost_. "I can't believe we're finally in London~!" He looked around, awe-struck. "I mean, this place it totally awesome! Well, not as cool as New York is, but still!" The other boy chuckled at Alfred.

"It is really beautiful here..." Matthew mumbled to himself. He pulled his jacket closer to his body with a shiver. "But it's kinda cold... I hope it's not like this all the time." Alfred agreed with a groan. It was only October. And apparently it rained all the time. And much to Alfred's pleasure, when it snowed here, it never piled up. Matthew frowned at that piece of information.

"Anyways, before we go sigh seeing, we better drop out stuff off at the dorm room. I really don't want to carry this around all day." Matthew stated, looking up at his brother, with a smile, who grinned down at him.

"Duh!" Alfred grabbed his arm, "Let's go!" And off they went.

"A-Al! We're not even going the right way... And people are staring again..."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay~ Chapter one of my first story is done! Now, I really need critique, because I've never written Hetalia before. So, if there's something with their personalities that isn't right, or seems off, tell me! Also, I'm going to make Matthew a little snarky(but still cute!), I just prefer him more like that~ And if you couldn't tell, Arthur's going to be a sexy punk. Somethings will be explained in later chapters! <strong>

**Please review! :D I think that's it~ Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next one!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay~ Chapter two! If you want to know the couples list, I'll gladly tell you! Some couples I'm not too sure of. So, if you have a couple you want to see in here, don't be afraid to tell me! I'll try my best to see if it'll fit! On with the story~**

"_Artie!" A young boy giggled._

_He was in a park. It was a lovely day, birds chirped happily, the wind blew proudly, and children played in bliss._

_Arthur turned around. Raising a large brow. "Happy birthday!" He hugged Arthur. That's right, it was Arthur's 9th birthday. He'd almost forgotten. The other boy let go of him, causing the Brit to scold the other for not respecting others personal space, he ignored him. _

"_Look what I got you! I know it's not much or anything... But it's really special!" the boy said. _

_The boy... Who was he? Arthur could see his face. And even his voice was just a memory, he couldn't hear it. But he knew what he was saying._

_How strange._

_He took the present from the boy, it was wrapped in pretty green paper. The boy said it reminded him of Arthur's eye's. He smiled. _

_Unwrapping the present, he gasped. It was a bandana. A bright yellow one. _

"_Yellows your favorite color!" The boy grinned. Arthur told him he loved it, and said 'thank you.' Looking down at the bandana, he smiled with pure bliss. It was for him, and him only. He looked up to talk to the mysterious boy again, but he was gone. _

_Everything was gone._

_There were no birds chirping, there was no wind blowing, and there was no him. _

_He was alone._

_He was always alone. And that's how it would stay._

"Ohononon~ What a surprise to see _Angleterre_ late!" Francis smirked at the scowling Brit.

"Oh sod off, Francis." He took his seat next to the other blond. "And I'm not late, idiot. There's still a couple minutes until class even starts."

"Still, _Angleterre_, that is highly unusual for you." Francis rested his head on the palm of his hand, a smirk still present on his face. He was right. Arthur had never, ever been late to a single class before. Not even when they were in middle, and high school together. He always tried to set a good impression on his teachers, showing them that he was serious about learning. Which many people were surprised by because of his looks.

Arthur looked like your classic, British punk. The type you saw in movies and on the runways. He wore skinny jeans, some type of shirt(that seemed to have the Union Jack symbol on it. Yes, the majority of them did.), and boots.

But that just showed everyone how looks were only skin deep.

"Tch. Don't call me that! My name is Arthur, _Ar-thur._" He continued mumbling about how it wasn't even a proper nickname. "And besides, the teacher wanted to talk to me..." He lied.

"Oh~?" He said, signaling for the Brit to go on. Of course he didn't. " And? What was it about?" He said, slightly irritated at the Brit for keeping silent. Arthur sighed.

"Oh you know. How he's impressed with the amount of work I do, and my grades. Same old same old." He said nonchalantly.

Francis didn't catch on to the little fib. Arthur didn't have another class before this one. He just wasn't in a good mood. Not only that, but he didn't want to worry him. Despite their constant bickering(which Arthur actually did with pretty much everyone), they had known each other for so long. It's hard not to care about someone when you've known them for years.

Not that either would admit.

"And to think I thought it was going to be interesting..." This earned a chuckle from the messy haired blond next to him. Before he was able to reply, something caught there- everyone's attention. Actually, it was a someone.

Someone burst through the doors, non to gracefully, Arthur might add. This... young man(he acted too childish, everyone could already tell), had sand blond haired, and a mischievous piece of hair stood up out of the blond mess. He also wore glasses, a tee-shirt and a pair of loose fitting jeans.

"Mattie!" He cried, "Why did you push me?" He said to a boy who was now red faced from the embarrassment, shook his head quickly.

"A-Alfed...! I wasn't even near you..." He argued, probably not wanting to make an impression as a bully. They were the same height. With the same glasses, and _almost_ the same style of clothing. _"Mattie"_ wore an oversized hoodie that was brightly colored with red. His hair was styled slightly different then the other, and waved out towards the end. He had a slightly cuter look to him, were as _"Alfred"_ had a more ruggish, handsome look.

"Hahaha, bro I was totally kidding!" 'Alfred' replied to '_Mattie_'. "Let's go find a seat! Class is going to start soon!" The room was shaped in a half circle, with the teacher and the board at the other end. It wasn't really a good design for a teaching room, everyone could see each other, which was distracting.

After locating two empty seats, the two sat down. They were diagonal from Francis, and Arthur's seats.

"You think their related?" Arthur asked, looking at the two as they(mostly from Alfred) talked.

"_Oui_, maybe even twins." Francis looked at the two for a moment, before putting on a sly smirk. "I don't think you will mind, but I call dibs on _both_ of them." Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"You're right, I really don't care. Neither of them are my type." Arthur said, opening his notebook. Class was starting soon.

"I though 'Good looking' was your type?" Francis teased, earning a glare from the Brit. He scoffed.

"Please. He's obviously American. And anything American is not my type." The Brit turned away from Francis and focused on his notes.

Great. Just what he needed, an American dumbarse that thinks he rules the world. The French boy beside him snickered into his hand, causing Arthur to look up, eye's narrowed in confusion and annoyance.

"Haha- I think he heard you _Angleterre_, because he is staring right at you!" He motioned to the American, Arthur followed the glance, and true enough, the American was looking at him, rather intently. But as soon as he saw Arthur look at him, he quickly averted his eye's, and struck up a conversation with the boy next to him.

Arthur's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Dear god, if he so much talks to me...!" The blond mumbled.

"You should feel lucky, _mon ami!_ He is very handsome! You know, I got a look at hi-"

"Francis." The Frenchman smirked, "If you continue, I will give you a concussion with this textbook." Francis laughed heartily, but didn't press because he knew the other blond would keep his promise.

The class soon started, in which Arthur was thankful for. The class started off as good as any class went, Arthur listened intently- well, he could only concentrate so hard with an American git staring at him from across the room. This wasn't just your normal glance at someone- or you caught someone spacing out and the appeared to be staring at you. No, this was a full on everytime-Arthur-looked-he-would-look-away-type stare.

And he was not amused. Not like Francis was anyways. He was getting a real kick out of this.

_Maybe he recognizes me from one of those nights... _Arthur shook his head free of those thoughts. Sure, he was good looking, but Arthur couldn't get drunk enough to want him, not any day. So why was he so caught up with looking at him?

Once class was over with, Arthur quickly got up and collected his stuff before dragging Francis out. He protested enough, but Arthur wanted to stay away from that guy named _"Alfred". _

Once Arthur knew he was far enough from the University, he stopped. Panting slightly, he looked around, making sure he wasn't followed by him. Francis panted, hands on his knees.

"Haaaha- _Angleterre_, what on earth was that about? I almost tripped! I could've wrecked this beautiful face you know! Then what would I have, other then an amazing personality and charm! Well, I guess I can cook too... Unlike your shitty cooking-"

"Are you done with your whining now? Or do we have to continue to stand here?" Arthur said, putting his hands on his hips. He went on to say how his cooking was absolutely not shit, and he could out cook him any day.

Francis pouted. "Would you at least tell me what that was about? I seriously could have hurt myself..."

"That... American." Francis immediately stopped his pouting, and looked at Arthur with a more serious deminor. He nodded, signally Arthur to go on, he did.

"You saw him! He kept looking at me the whole class!" Arthur waved his hands as emphasis on the seriousness of it. "And every time I looked at him, he was always looking at me! Who does that? Geez, he's probably going to be a fucking stalker-!" Francis interrupted him.

"Do you think he could have been one of your-"

"I thought of it, but no." he shook his head, looking down, he really didn't like talking about what he did in his private life. Francis saw this, and decided not to press.

"Well _Arthur_," He looked up as his real name was used. "I think you may be overreacting. You do seem to get paranoid over that type of thing," Arthur opened his mouth to protest, but Francis shushed him. "Hush now, let me finish. But I do know your history with this type of thing, so if it get's out of control and you need help, you can always call Gilbert or I." Francis smiled down at the younger boy.

Their relationship was that of brothers, they fought a lot, tons, but at the end of the day they still cared for each other. That was just how they were, ever since meeting in middle school, Francis had always looked out for the Brit. Whether he was getting bullied, or getting harassed, or he just needed someone to talk to. Francis was always there. And so was Arthur.

Arthur nodded, keeping his head lowered. _Damn. How embarrassing_... Arthur thought, _He's always taking care of me..._

"Now let's go, Gilbert will get pissy if he wait's too long." Francis started off. Arthur chuckled, at least with Francis and Gilbert around, he would never be truly alone.

**Yay! Chapter two. I hope things aren't too confusing, I really hope this makes sense... But if it doesn't, please tell me and I'll edit it as best as I can for it to be better understood! ^^ I hope these chapters are long enough... This one's about 2000 words, so it should be pretty long. Also! Just as a heads up, I will be having both Artie's, and Al's POV's in the majority of the chapters(just not in this one, I thought it would be too long). **

**Please review and criteque! I'll really appreciate it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter already! Wow I'm good~ Just to let you know, I'm writing all these before I post one because I don't want to go to school and then stop the story... -has happened before- Anyways! Thank you to EVERYONE who faved and alerted! And an extra special thanks to the the three people who reviewed: **OMGitsgreen, Alphine,** and **RawrGodzirra**! I really appreciated it! :D I love critic guys!**

**Okay~ Done with the stalling! Read now! **

* * *

><p>"Geez! What the fuck took you guys so long? You know how long Antonio and I have been waiting? Now his dumb boyfriend is getting all pissy... It's so not awesome." The German ranted as Francis and Arthur walked up to him. His mouth in a thin line.<p>

"Oh belt up. At least we came!" Arthur mumbled, walking past Gilbert and into the restaurant where Antonio and his boyfriend, Lovino waited for them.

"Damn, da fuck is his problem?" Gilbert asked quietly(for once) to the Frenchman. He chuckled,

"Oh _mon ami_ feels he is being stalked again, that is all." Gilbert ran a hand through his snow white hair.

"Again? Geez..." Francis nodded, a soft frown played on his lips, and identical one also on the albino's.

"Yes, it is strange though, _Angleterre_ says he has never even seen this boy before." Francis said, putting a finger on his chin in thought. Gilbert suddenly smirk, an evil glint in his red eyes.

"Well, let's just see how this plays out, _ja_?" Francis smirked and nodded, agreeing to Gilbert's idea.

"Would you bloody wankers hurry up? Lovino's getting ready to slaughter all of us." Arthur said, popping his head out the restaurants door, a scowl on his face.

"You're the one to talk! You kept the awesome me waiting for over five minutes!" The German harped, pointing at the Brit with a teasing frown.

"Shut up! It's not like it was the end of the world or anything!" Arthur said, walking back inside with both Gilbert and Francis.

They walked over to the table where Antonio, their long time friend, and his "boyfriend", Lovino sat. And boy, did he look pissed. "What the hell took you idiots so long? So you know how hungry I am?" He shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Francis and Arthur. Francis chuckled and waved him off with a chuckle. The three say down across from the couple.

Antonio had a familiar grin on his tanned face. Greeting the three men, who greeted him in return.

"Oh be quiet!" Arthur muttered, rubbing his fingers on his temples. This had been a god awful day, and he didn't want to noisy Italian to make it any worse. "Don't get your nikkers in a twist, we were practically five minutes late anyways..."

"Shut up you damn Brit!" Lovino said between gritted teeth, he wasn't liking the fact that Arthur wasn't arguing as much as he should have.

"Calm down now, Lovi." Antonio said, turning away from his conversation with his two best friends. "People are staring. We don't want to get yelled at like the last place, _si_?" Lovino blushed as Antonio flashed him an award winning smile(seriously, he won an award for it in high school.) He sat down, not before yelling a string of curses in Italian.

_Where did he even get a mouth like that?_ Arthur thought. He sighed, taking his eye's off the Lovino and Antonio. He didn't understand how Antonio was okay with the way he treated him, and the people around him. Maybe Antonio was a masochist.

Arthur couldn't help but to let his mind wonder to that boy from earlier. _Alfred_. Why was he starring him? While Arthur was attractive, and he had a rather interesting apparel, especially for an American. _Which judging from him accent he was. _But... the way he looked at him. He couldn't figure out what the look meant. It was like... it was like he was-

"_Angleterre_!" He was elbowed in the gut, jerking him from his thoughts. He yelled at Francis, asking him what he wanted(in a a less sophisticated way). "It is your turn to order!" He smirked, amused as Arthur turned to a smiling waitress.

"So what can I get ya?" She winked. She had long, wavy brown hair pulled into a high pony tail. She wore what seemed to be the uniform as well as a sun visor. Why she needed one inside, Arthur didn't know.

"S-sorry!" He muttered to the waitress, who nodded and smiled understandingly. Saying 'Take your time!'. He zoomed through the menu, before spying his favorite meal. "I'll have fish n' chips, if you would. A nice cup of Earl Grey would be great as well." The Brit said, as the waitress nodded, writing down the orders before taking back the menu's and heading back to the kitchen.

Francis muttered quietly a 'how could he eat that shit?' to which the said Brit glared and yelled at him, scolding him for disrespecting the county he lives in. He ignored it.

"Damn that girl had a nice ass." Gilbert said with a smirk, eye's trailing after the waitress, who was taking new tables orders, and chatting happily with others. "I'd tap that any time!" He cackled with his hissing laugh. Arthur starred at him dumbfounded,

"... You can be really disturbing sometimes, Gilbert."

"WHAT? At least I don't do what you do! We can all hear you in the bedroom you know-" Gilbert was interrupted by a bright faced Brit,

"SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!" He yelled, causing people to stare at the group, which made the blond even more red and embarrassed. He buried his face into his hands as he heard people in the restaurant whispering about him.

"Honhonhon! You should have seen that one coming, _Angleterre_!" Francis said, patting(very forcefully) Arthur's back.

"Stop. Calling. Me. That. Wanker." The Brit muttered into his hands.

"Do not worry _mi amigo_, I'm sure no one was listening." Antonio chimed in, a bright smile on his face. Arthur peeked through is fingers at the Spaniard, who still was grinning, he sighed and put his hands down. He's bright red cheeks had dimmed slightly, but he still starred nervously at his hands.

"We better not get kicked out from another place because of you, git!" Arthur hissed(quietly), glaring at the albino, who waved his hands in defense.

"Hey, you started it!" He smirked, knowing that Arthur didn't have anything to say to that, and he didn't.

"Anyways, how have you been Arthur? We don't talk too much anymore!" Antonio asked Arthur, leaning forward slightly to show his sincere interest. The Italian next to him was not too happy about this.

"Who the fuck cares...?" Lovino mumbled, annoyed.

"Well, university is the same old, I guess." He didn't want to start another conversation about the strange man starring at him, "But it's been pretty boring as of late." Arthur rested his chin on his hands, looking back at Antonio's eye's. "But I do agree, we need to talk more often." Antonio chuckled, nodding.

"That we do, friend. I bet your definition of boring is still the same as ever, getting a 4.0 GPA, _si_? I bet all the teachers adore you!" Arthur smiled at the compliment.

"You don't know half of it, _mon ami_!" The Frenchmen chimed in, sighing exasperatingly. Arthur narrowed his eye's in annoyance. He always heard complaining about his high scores, which Francis also received, but he didn't get the same feedback from his teachers. Which made sense, after all he wasn't on a full ride scholarship. "Teachers ask him constantly to stay behind! And they give him compliments all the time too! We even have the same scores, and yet nobody compliments me...!" Francis pouted, which made Antonio laugh, and Lovino seethe with anger.

Why was the conversation constantly about him? He wasn't even that great! Lovino thought, glaring at the Brit.

"Oh belt up, frog! You get plenty of compliments so stop complaining!" Arhur hissed, directing a sharp glare at the other blond, who glared back.

"Be quiet!" Francis said to Arthur, smirking. "You are just jealous that the female teachers always focus on _moi_, and not the likes of you." Francis held his head up proudly, to which Arthur rolled his eye's at.

"Oh yes, that's it. I cannot believe you've managed to expose my hidden jealousy for you, Francis." Arthur said, his voice filled with venomous sarcasm. The Frenchmen laughed his loud laugh, saying 'I knew it!'

Arthur rolled his emerald eye's, and looking back at Antonio's similar ones. The Spaniard watched with an amused smile.

"Anyways Antonio, how are you? I heard you've gotten a new job." Antonio smiled brightly, nodding.

"Yup! I'm going to be waiter at this Spanish restaurant downtown! It just opened a few weeks ago, and it pays well, so I though 'why not go for it?'" Arthur chuckled,

"That sounds extremely you."

While the four of them chatted(mainly just Antonio and Arthur), the Italian fumed.

Lovino had sat there for the entire time! Yet that stupid fucking idiotic idiot next to him, had yet to acknowledge him.

What kind of messed up shit was that?

Not that it mattered to Lovino, anyways. He hated that Spanish dumb ass!

But Antonio claimed to be in love with him(he said it twelve times a day, for gods sake!), so why was he acting like Lovino was chopped liver!

He was about ready to burst, the curl on his head twitching slightly showing that he was irate. Not that anyone noticed.

Assholes.

"Haha! It must be tough living with those two, _si_?"

Tch. It was always about that stupid Brit. He wasn't that great! He wore eyeliner. What kind of man where's eyeliner? That asshole did.

"You don't know the half of it, trust me! It was easier when you lived with us, that's for sure." He responded, sipping the tea in front of him.

Who the fuck drunk tea still, anyways?

"Hahaha! _Mi amigo_, those were the days!"

What? Those were the days? What the fuck did that mean? Did he not like living with Lovino? Sure, he wasn't a drop of sunshine, but he wasn't that bad! At least he thought so...

That was it.

Lovino slammed his hands on the tabletop before him, standing up. The rest of the table looked up, startled, mostly with raised eyebrows. It didn't matter, he stomped away, leaving a table of confused males, and an especially confused Antonio.

"L-Lovi! Where are you going?" Antonio called after, standing out of his chair. His emerald eye's were mixed with confusion and worry. When he got no reply, he ran to catch up with the other male, gently grabbing his arm and pulling him back. "Lovi! Are you okay? Nothing's wrong right?" His eye's were wide, trying to meet the others. The Italian took his arm back, glaring- no scowling at the other.

"I don't know, why don't you ask your fucking boyfriend over there!" He pointed directly at Arthur,

"Geez Francis, what did you do this time?" Arthur asked, rolling his eye's. There was drama like this every time Lovino was around Antonio.

"Kesesese, I think he's talking about you, Arthur!" The German said, cackling while clutching his stomach.

"_What_? ME! What the hell did I do?" Arthur shouted, green eye's wide in shock. He liked Antonio, but not like _that_! The other two were trying to suppress their laughter, but damn, that was hard.

"What? Arthur, what do you mean?" Antonio asked, looking back at Lovino, who was heavily glaring at the blond a a few feet away.

"What do you mean, 'what do I mean'? You've been fucking flirting with him the entire time we've been here!" He tore his eye's away from Arthur, to glare at Antonio, his amber eye's boring into the Spaniards green ones.

"What are you talking about, Lovi? I was only talking to him! We don't see each other that often so..." He trailed off, not knowing what else to say to the angry Italian.

"Bullshit!" With that Lovino turned on his heel and stormed off, leaving a shocked Antonio and two people laughing like they just saw the funniest thing ever. Then there was Arthur, who was dumbfounded.

"Watching them is like watching a bloody soap opera." This day was a little too much for him, he thought with a deep sigh.

Antonio ran off after Lovino(not before paying his and Lovino's share of the bill).

After that the meal went by pretty uneventful, aside from the teasing Francis and Gilbert did to Arthur. They ate their lunches rather fast because they had other classes to go to, paid for the meal and left and went their separate ways for the day.

Arthur trudged back to campus, holding his jacket closer to himself as a chilly breeze blew by. He sighed, winter was going to come soon, it was early September after all. The winters weren't awful at all, it snowed but as soon as the flakes hit the ground, they melted. But that didn't mean Arthur liked it.

He preferred it much more when he was in the States. The summer was much longer there.

Arthur's frown fell further as he approached the Universities building. He was getting a huge headache. This was just _not_ his day. He sighed one last time before shuffling into the castle-esque building.

* * *

><p>"I think he saw you starring at him." Matthew said, picking up his things from his desk. The blond boy that Alfred had been glancing at the whole hour had just run out with his friend, a man with shoulder length and blond hair as well.<p>

Alfred huffed, "I wasn't starring at him!" Alfred argued as they left the classroom, "I was just... looking at his face!"

"Like the whole class period! That would be really freaky, no wonder he ran out of the class so quickly!" Matthew was defiantly the voice of reason in the brotherhood.

"It was just that... he reminded me of someone." His cerulean eye's were narrowed slightly, as if he were trying to remember who exactly that blond haired boy reminded him of.

"Well, got any idea's?" Matthew asked, narrowly avoiding getting shoved in the busy hallway.

He didn't reply at first, he was obviously in deep thought. After a while, the younger of the two was beginning to think that he had actually forgotten that he was there. The other ran his hands through is sandy locks in a frustrated manner.

"I don't know Mattie! It's on the tip of my tongue..." After a moment of silence from the boy, he sighed, dropping his shoulders and letting his head hang low. "Ugh, this is so frustrating!"

"Well, why don't you just ask his for his name next Monday...?" They only had that class once a week.

Matthew's violet eye's glanced up at Alfred who had the biggest grin on his face. Oh no, he knew what was coming.

Alfred engulfed the shy boy into a bear hug, right in the middle of the hallway, many people giggled and whispered at the scene, causing his face to turn scarlet. This was so embarrassing...

"Thank you thank you _thank you_ Mattie! Seriously, best idea ever!" He squeezed tighter.

"A-Al! It w-wasn't even that good of an idea...! So could you please let go of me? People are starring again..." Alfred laughed whole heartedly, shrugging as he let his brother go.

"Sorry bro! Anyways, I gotta run, catch ya later?" Alfred was half way down the hallway, Matthew could only nod.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoo! That was a long chapter! :D Seriously, like over 2800 words! It's a long one~ Anyways, this was kind of a filler chapter because I need to show where everyone is, and their relationships and stuff. And I SWEAR that Antonio and Arthur never had a relationshiplike each other more then friends! But Antonio flirts with everyone! So there will be no Antonio/Arthur in this story! **

**Can anyone guess who that waitress was? ;D I didn't say her name or anything, but I'll try to have her make an appearance in the later chapters... And I'll finally right a complete chapter in Alfred's POV! :D Yay! I find Arthur easier to right for though... Anyways~ I hope you enjoyed it! :D PLEASE REVIEW! I need to know how you like the way I'm writing/if I'm doing something weird! Thanks loves~**


	4. Chapter 4

**First thing! Updates will NOT be every day like they have been! I've had the first few chapters already written out before I posted them! So updates will probably be once a week at best. No set date on when they'll be, but I am a high school student with tons of homework! By the way, the couples will be at the bottom of the chapter :)**

**Thank you to** OMGitsgreen, darkangels1112, Iiidog5, bleach-otaku, **and** mothy.D!** I love reviews! And thank you for everyone who alerted the story! Makes me happy~**

* * *

><p>It has been four days. <em>Four.<em> And Alfred didn't know how much more waiting he could take. He was even considering hunting down that man with the bushy eyebrows, instead of just waiting for Monday to roll around.

It was torture. Alfred couldn't get his face out of his head! He was barely able to concentrate in class, not to mention his younger brother was starting to get worried over his obsession over the blond in their Literature class.

Alfred hadn't seen him since Monday. He was really starting to regret staring- no looking, he was only looking at him! Matthew was right, the guy was probably freaked out because of him. But Alfred was never one to read the atmosphere, so how would he know that the guy was uncomfortable? Exactly.

Alfred trudged to his next class, the last one of the day _and_ week! He was on his way to his Sociology class. An easy class, in Alfred's opinion.

Alfred took out his cell phone, and checked the time. His eye's widened slightly,

"Shit-!" He cursed, and started jogging, he would definitely be late at the pace he was going now, and that would not look good to his professors, not at all.

Finally, he made it! And not a minute to spare! He quickly scanned the room for anyone he may know, and he did. His breath hitched in his throat.

It was him.

He was looking through his large notebook with a bored look on his pale face. His green eye's looked through the page before turning to the next one, his bushy eyebrows were furrowed slightly, and his mouth was set into a thin, straight line.

Alfred was sure his mouth was agape. What luck! He wouldn't have to wait until Monday to ask his name!

As he was about to take the empty seat next to him, when someone called his name.

"Alfred-san!" Alfred immediately recognized the accented voice. It was his new friend he had made sometime during the week, Kiku Honda was his name, and he was also studying abroad, he was originally from Japan.

Kiku was such a sweat man, anyone could see that. He had short black hair, and deep brown eye's.

"Kiku! Hey!" Alfred said, turning his head away from the emerald eyed boy who hadn't torn his eye's off his notes.

Kiku smiled and waved the other over. _Well, I'll have to ask him after class._ Alfred gave one last glance at the him before hurrying over to his friend. Kiku smiled as Alfred took the seat next to him. "What luck, who knew we would have more then one classes together!" Alfred laughed, taking out his things from his shoulder bag, class would start soon.

"Totally! I thought I would have this class alone, haha!" Alfred grinned back.

The two had multiple things in common, which seemed surprising considering the two's cultural differences. Not only were they both studying abroad, but they were both majoring in Architecture. Something they could easily bond over.

After a few more moments of chatting class started. Alfred tried his best to not glance at the blond, he didn't want him to be scared of him. That's the opposite of what he wanted! Thankfully, the blond was sitting a few rows in front of him, to engrossed in his notes to notice anything. _Which was strange._ Alfred thought, he was dressed as a classic British punk! With eyeliner to boot!

A nudge from his left interrupted his thoughts of the blond. Alfred looked over at Kiku, eyebrow raised.

"I am sorry to disturb you, Alfred-san, but you really should be taking notes... This professor is known for a lot of surprise test's!" Kiku whispered, his brown eye's glancing down at the others notebook, which was completely bare. Alfred smiled sheepishly,

"Right! I'll totally start now..." He 'whispered' back. Class zoomed by rather fast, which was good for Alfred. He could finally get this off his chest, he would finally talk to the other, ask his name, and everything would be easier.

As class ended, he quickly bid Kiku a farewell, and speed-walking after the blond he was so engrossed with. It looked like the other didn't know he was in the class with him, he seemed calmer then the other day. _Not that Alfred was the cause of his discomfort. Never._

A little down the hall from their classroom, Alfred finally caught up with him.

"Hey!" He yelled, and gently grabbed his shoulder, turning the other so he was facing Alfred.

Alfred's blue eye's met startled green ones, that seem to widened even more once he realized who it was that wanted his attention.

Alfred noticed a book in his hands, it was '_The Odyssey_'. His eye's were teared away from the book once the man pulled back his arm. He was now glaring at Alfred, who rubbed the back of his head with an apology.

"_What._" His voice was quick and curt, and came out more of a statement then a question. But even still, Alfred recognized it.

"U-um," Was he seriously nervous? "What's your name!" He took a step forward, causing the other to take one back. His eyebrows narrowed, the thin line of his lips turned down, into a deep frown.

"None of your business." With one last glare, the other turned and started to leave.

Alfed couldn't let him leave now! This might be his only chance...!

"Wait! Please, just tell me your name?" He asked, now gently gripping the others arm. As the blond turned around, he scowled, ripping his arm out of Alfred's grip.

"It's Arthur Kirkland you bloody git! Now sod off!" And with that he left. Walking back down the hallway, like he was in the first place.

Alfred was shocked to say the least. He stood there, starring at the space where Arthur last stood. His blue eye's, hidden by his glasses, were wide. His heart was beating so fast and loudly, he was pretty sure the whole building could hear it.

"No... way." It couldn't have been... But, it had to be. There couldn't have been another Arthur Kirkland, with the same emerald eye's, and the same caterpillars he called eyebrows. It was him. The one from all those years ago. The one that was his best friend. The one who he shared everything with. The one who he loved, and cherished. And the one who had disappeared without a trace.

Suddenly, Alfred was 100% happier. His Arthur, the one he's missed for over ten years, he was here! He so close to him! It was like a dream, but better because it was _real_.

But did Arthur remember him? _Of course he did!_ Alfred thought optimisticly. They were best friends for years! How could he not remember someone like that, even though it's been a decade.

Over come with joy, Alfred took off down the hall, where Arthur did. The hallway lead to outside, where Arthur was standing, smoking a cigarette while reading the book he had in his hand earlier. Alfred smile grew just at the sight of him, his heartbeat started to pound in his ears again.

Alfred calmly walked over to the other as he took another drag from his cigarette.

"I didn't think you would be the type to smoke, Artie." Alfred said, smiling down at the other(he was a good few inches taller then him). Arthur, just noticing the taller blond, narrowed his eye's slightly.

"Right..." He mumbled, shuffling away from Alfred. Alfred's grin faltered slightly, but he smiled nonetheless.

"It's me, Alfred!" Alfred said, reaching out to grab Arthur's shoulder, but remembering earlier, he decided against it.

"Yes I know," Arthur said, stomping on his cigarette. Alfred's heartbeat grew faster at those words. He did remember him! "I heard it from your... friend? Mattie, was it? From Monday's class." He said, uninterested. He looked down at his book.

Any trace from Alfred's smile was now gone.

"Wait, it's me, Alfred F. Jones!" He took a step forward. He... he didn't remember him? But that wasn't possible! They've been through so much... Arthur had to remember him! He had to!

Arthur looked at him, his eye's held a confused stair to them. "Yes, I heard you the first time..."

"You don't... you don't remember me?" Arthur's eyebrow raised,

"From Monday's class-" He was joking. He had to be. Arthur always loved making fun of the him.

"You're joking, right?" He took a step forward, his heartbeat was louder now. Arthur took one back.

"Listen, whoever you think I am, I'm not. I've never seen you before in my life, besides Monday and today, of course. He tugged the yellow bandana that was tied around his neck slightly. He was uncomfortable. But Alfred couldn't tell. Alfred laughed, an unhumorous laugh.

"This isn't funny, Artie." Arthur narrowed his eye's.

"I'm not fucking joking. And stop calling me th-" Suddenly Alfred sped forward and grabbed the others shoulders, Arthur dropped his book in surprise. "What are you-!"

"Don't you remember all the things we did together! We were best friends! We did _everything_ together!" Arthur tried to push him away, but Alfred was bigger and stronger then him, he didn't notice that Arthur was trying to get out of his grip.

"Let go!"

"And then you suddenly disappeared! I finally get to see you again! I'm so happy, I really am! So why are you ignoring me and pretending that we've never met before!" Alfred said so fast, Arthur couldn't understand him.

Arthur winced slightly, Alfred gripped his shoulders tightly, and was shaking him slightly has he spoke. Arthur could only listen, he was shocked. Just what was going on? He didn't understand in the slightest. All he knew that a crazy American had to of mistaken him for someone else. Arthur had never met the boy in his life. He was sure of that.

"C'mon Artie! Stop joking aroun-!"

"Arthur!" Someone yelled, separating Alfred from Arthur. Alfred stumbled slightly, but catching himself before he could fall. He looked at Arthur, he seemed frightened, no more then frightened. He looked legitimately _scared_. His bright green eye's trembled slightly as he stared back at Alfred. Now Alfred felt guilty. How had he not noticed that he was scaring the shit out of him? _I'm so stupid..._

Then Alfred noticed that Arthur was being cradled slightly in the arms of someone else. And the someone else did not look happy.

A man with shoulder length blond hair that was being held loosely in a ribbon. His blue eye's glared at him. He was wearing a white shirt with a black, unbuttoned vest over it, and blue jeans. He recognized him from Monday's class, where he first saw Arthur. He was the one Arthur dragged out of class.

And he was not liking how he was holding Arthur, _his_ Arthur.

Alfred was supposed to be the one to hold him when he was scared. Alfred was supposed to be the one who Arthur went to. Alfred was supposed to be holding him, protecting him from danger. He was supposed to be his hero! Alfred was snapped out of his envious thoughts as the new man spoke.

"Arthur, are you okay?" The man asked glancing down at the shorter man, who still seemed shaken. His eye's quickly clashed back at Alfred's, causing him to frown. He was French! Old Arthur would never be even touched by a Frenchman...

"Y-yes! Yes, I'm fine, Francis. Thank you..." He mumbled, looking at his shoes in an awkward manner.

"You," Francis said, gently pushing Arthur behind him, and glaring at Alfred. "If Arthur say's he does not know you, then he does not know you." Alfred was taken aback by his venomous tone. The blonds eyes were narrowed dangerously at Alfred. And he narrowed his too. No way was he going to intimidate Alfred F. Jones!

"Stay out of this." Was the most clever thing Alfred had to say. Adjusting his glasses. Oh yeah, he looked smooth.

"Ha! '_Stay out of this_', you say?" His voice was laced with a heavy French accent. And his face held a smirk as he stepped towards the other, challenging him. "How can I stay out of it when you are attacking, Arthur?" The smirk had vanished from his face, and was replaced by a heavy frown. "Just what do you think you are going to accomplish, Mr. Stalker?"

"W-what? I wasn't attacking him, first of all! And second, I'm not a fucking stalker!" Alfred pointed a finger at the Frenchman.

"Then what were you doing!" Francis suddenly shouted, causing Alfred to jump back slightly. He didn't seem the type to get so angry so quick.

"I-I w-was just- I... I'm his friend! He just- I know him okay!" He shouted back. They were starting to draw a small crowd around. Alfred looked down at his feet, fist's clenched. He probably looked like a jackass.

"I will make this clear." Alfred looked up, meeting Francis' eyes. He wouldn't be intimidated by him. "Stay away from Arthur. Understood?" He sneered at the American, looking down on him. "Or I will take things into my own hands, _oui_?"

Arthur glanced up at Francis, tugging his yellow bandana upwards. He was serious. And it was rather heartwarming to Arthur, not that he would ever admit it to the dumb frog. It would boost his ego too much. He glanced over to the American, who looked just as pissed off and serious as the other. His cerulean eyes, hidden behind the red frames of his glasses. This was all too confusing to the young Brit.

"What, your threatening me?" Alfred barked out to the other blond.

"No. I am promising you." With that, he tugged the Brit down the street, leaving a stoic American in his wake. "Let's leave, _Angleterre_." He went back to using the nickname he'd given him.

Arthur paused and sent a glare over his shoulder to Alfred, before continuing after his friend.

Alfred could barely comprehend what had just happened. All he knew was that he finally reunited with his past best friend, and instead of having a happy reunion, Alfred seriously fucked it up. He really, really, couldn't have tried to mess things up more if you wanted too. But his mind couldn't help but wonder why Arthur couldn't remember him. He had now completely dropped the assumption of Arthur just pretending not to remember.

But still... It had only been eleven years. Alfred thought grimly. He felt like he was on the verge of tears right then. Arthur would never look at Alfred the same! Hell, Alfred wouldn't either! He had lost his optimism. The day had turned from amazing, to shit in ten minutes. And there was no one to blame but Alfred.

He ran his hands through his hair tiredly. He had stood in the same spot for awhile. He sighed, as he turned to walk to his dorm, he spotted something on the ground. He looked down at it, it was Arthur's book, he noted. '_The_ _Odyssey_'. He picked it off the dirty ground, and what do you know? It was completely covered in mud. He sighed, frowning. The book was completely ruined.

"I'll get him a new copy..." He muttered to himself, stuffing it in his side bag. It was the least he could do considering how much he'd overreacted today. He finally turned from the dreaded spot to return to his new dorm he shared with his younger brother, Matthew.

"I'm home..." Alfred said, opening the door. Matthew was watching something on a small T.V. That sat across from him and Alfred's bed. He was cuddling a little stuffed polar bear that he loved dearly.

"Oh! Hello Al, welcome back." The soft spoken boy said, smiling lightly at his brother, turning away from his television program.

Matthew blinked, confused as Alfred only nodded. He had a frown on his face, that was completely abnormal for him. Not only that, but he looked drained of energy, and even _sad_. Something was wrong. Matthew immediately realized. "Hey, Al? Are you okay?" Matthew asked, kneeling down to the depressed boy who was now laying on his bed with his head buried into his pillow.

He shook his head, which Matthew took as a 'no'. He sighed, placing a hand on Alfred's shoulder. "Can you please tell me what's wrong, Al?" After a moment of silence, the older boy shifted to face the Canadian who smiled at this action.

"So... I have class with him." Alfred said quietly, which was out of character for him.

"With who, Al?"

"With the guy I thought I knew..." Matthew nodded for him to go on. He sat for a moment, staring at the hands in his lap. "And... Well- you remember Arthur? Arthur Kirkland, from when we lived in Virginia as a family." Matthew thought for a while. It was vague, but he did. How could he forget? He was Alfred's best friend. He nodded, not interrupting him. "Well, it's him."

"You mean, it's _Arthur_?" Alfred nodded. "Seriously?" This time Alfred did nothing. "So, what happened?" Another moment of silence.

He whispered his reply, Matthew didn't hear him. Matthew placed his hand on his older brothers shoulder, smiling lightly. The elder looked up.

"What was that, Al?" Alfred looked away with a sigh.

"He didn't remember me!" He said in a frustrated manner, a deep frown placed on his lips. Matthew was surprised. "Not only did he not remember me, but then he got saved by this french asshole!" Matthew bit back his question on why he had to 'save' him.

"Well, are you sure it was him...? I mean, there are many Arthur's..." He said gently. Alfred gaped at him.

"I think I would _know_ if I saw Artie!" He pouted, causing the Canadian to sigh.

"You obviously didn't ask his name or anything..." Matthew mumbled to himself, bitterly.

"What was that, Mattie?"

"N-nothing!" He smiled, waving his hands in defense to which Alfred raised his eyebrows at, but didn't question it. "U-um, so... what do you think you'll do?"

Alfred sighed deeply, falling against his bed dramaticly. His eye's were focused on the ceiling above him. "I dunno. I'm pretty sure that Artie hates me, and that french dude hates me more. Man, I really screwed up!"

"I don't really know what happened, Al. But if he really his the Arthur, then he'll forgive you for whatever you did." He was the voice of hope. But Alfred looked unconvinced.

"The problem is... I'm not sure he even is the same Arthur."

* * *

><p><strong>WOAH! LONG CHAPTER! XD So, I hope this wasn't too ooc... It had to be done though! This is where the real story begins! I LOVE REVIEWS! :D And I love my frequent reviewers! Thanks for reviewing so much~! ^^<strong>

**Couples:**

**UsxUK**

**PrussiaxCanada**

**RomanoxSpain**

**ItalyxGermany**

**HungaryxAustria**

**Those are the ones I have worked into the story, I'll probably add more later once the story calls for more characters. ALSO! I need a person for France! D: It can't be Canada! He's taken! But I really have no clue who to pair him with... So suggestions are welcome :) Thanks! Review and critique! **


	5. Chapter 5

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Arthur's large eyebrow twitched, showing that he was annoyed. There was no way that he could be any louder.

"Keep it down, git." Arthur said, glaring at the white haired man that was cackling on the sofa.

"_Kesese_," He hissed out, clutching his stomach as he laughed. "That's... that's fucking insane!" He stopped laughing, whipping the corner of his eye's.

"You're telling me." Arthur mumbled, sipping his tea.

Arthur and Francis had just gotten back home. And Francis thought it would be a bloody lovely idea to tell Gilbert what had just transpired. Gilbert always acted like that, always.

Even though Gilbert was the least mature out of the three, well if you included the rest of their friend group, he was the least mature out of eight. And those were not high numbers, considering the people they hung out with. Gilbert was a reliable lad, Arthur had to admit. He's proven his loyalties to his friends on more then one occasion. It's just that... Gilbert wasn't as serious as Arthur would prefer him to be.

"And?" The red eyed German asked, leaning back into the couch, his arms resting on the arm-rest. The Brit raised an eyebrow.

"'_And_' what?"

"And, what the hell are you gonna do about that fucking weirdo? Don't you have two classes with him?" He pointed out the obvious to him. Arthur's expression showed that he had indeed forgotten about that important fact.

"Shit, I completely forgot!" His grip tightened on his tea cup as his thoughts drifted back to the earlier events.

How was he supposed to deal with that bloody American after all that? And people thought he was insane! He didn't go around shaking people until they were mad, claiming that he was someone else. Which he clearly wasn't.

"Yeah well, it's time that we get you a gun." Came Gilbert's easy reply, which received a blank stare from the blond.

"I am not getting a gun, Gilbert." Gilbert waved a hand dismissively.

"Fine fine, but Francis wont be around you all the time. Don't go and blame me if you get butt raped-"

"S-shut the hell up, _git_!" That earned another hissing laugh from the Albino.

"_Oui, je pars maintenant A__bientôt.__" _A familiar voice speaking French came from the kitchen. He soon emerged, dressed in a casual suit with his hair tied back.

"What are you dressed up for, Francis?" Gilbert asked, interested. Arthur was as well, Francis used many excuses just to wear a half unbuttoned shirt. It was very unlike him to even be wearing one of the many suit's he owned.

"Oh this?" He gestured to his attire, "I am just meeting my Mother for dinner tonight to... discuss certain things." The two nodded, understanding. When the Frenchmen went out with his mum, it was always about finances. Francis' mother was a French entrepreneur who ran a famous perfume company. That's how they were able to live in a three bedroom house.

"I will be back late most likely." Francis continued, walking towards the front door.

"Send her my regards, would you Francis?" Arthur asked, ever so politely. Francis nodded with a smile.

"_A__u revoir__!_" The door slammed shut, leaving the other two in silence.

"So!" Gilbert broke the silence. Arthur looked at him, telling him silently to continue. "Wanna go see a movie?" He asked with a smirk on his face. "I'm sure it'd take your mind off that stalk- Alfred. _Ja_?" Arthur didn't even need to think about it,

"Yes."

"That's my Brit!"

An hour later they were standing in line at the movie theater, about to see their(Gilbert's) movie of choice. What was the brilliant movie Gilbert picked, you ask? Oh, only the most interesting and intellectual movie ever created by those bloody American's! /sarcasm.

_Jackass: 3D._

"I can't believe we're going to see this-this, atrocious film!" Arthur exclaimed, mumbling as he sat down- very hesitantly mind you, in his theater chair.

"Quit your bitchin' Artie." The albino put his feet up on the chair in front of him, earning a glare from Arthur for more then one reason. Arthur reminded him that his name was 'Arthur' not 'Artie'. And soon enough, the movie started.

The movie was full of the most disgusting things! And those American's wondered why the rest of the world thought so little of them! Arthur had half a mind to leave, if it wasn't for the German next to him, who was extremely enjoying this movie. Arthur was not only a gentlemen, but he was a good friend too. Gilbert would, probably, not leave a movie he was enjoying. Maybe make a few obnoxious comments, but he would stay.

"Bloody hell! Who would do such a thing!" Arthur semi-shouted, covering his mouth in disgust.

"_Kesese_, right?" The other replied, elbowing the blond in the gut. The blond would've rebuttled but he couldn't take his eye's off the screen. Arthur even laughed at certain parts of the movie. He _laughed_! Which the German next to him was pretty happy because of. His goal was to have Arthur have a good time, while not getting completely drunk. And he succeeded. Who was he kidding? Gilbert was the most awesome friend in the world! Anybody with eye's- hell, even people _without_ eye's could see that! Damn he was awesome.

Gilbert's thought's were interrupted by said Brit, however. "What the hell are wrong with those 'people'? How could anyone do that?" The blond whispered to the white haired male next to him, meeting his ruby red eye's. He smirked, turning back to the screen, chuckling slightly. At least the Brit was paying attention.

After the movie was over, which didn't come fast enough in Arthur's opinion. "So, how'd you like it?" The German asked, walking out of the theater room, Arthur following closely behind. He stretch his arms above his with a yawn. The other followed suit, and yawned.

"It was bloody awful." Arthur said predictably. He sighed slightly, scratching the back of his head. "Um, but thanks for this. I kinda needed to get my mind off of, um, certain things." Arthur blushed slightly, he was defiantly not used to "thank you's" or anything of the sort, so he couldn't help but be a little awkward. Gilbert smirked down at him, he was quite a few inches taller then him. "Y-yes, so thanks again, Gilbert...

"_Kesesese_, Francis isn't your only friend, y'know." They stopped in the lobby. Arthur turned scarlet, and scowled at the German.

"Shut up, you wanker. Of course I know that..." He turned away, embarrassed.

"What ever you say! I gotta take a piss," He turned, walking towards the bathroom as Arthur called out a reply to him.

"Right, I'll wait outside then." Gilbert waved his arm over his head as he continued his journey to relieve himself. Arthur then walked outside and light up a fag. He knew he needed one right now. Arthur was defiantly not addicted to smoking, like so many people were. If anything, he only smoked when he was stressed out, and while that was often Gilbert and Francis made sure he didn't smoke too much.

_I'm such a baby..._

"Hey, Art- I mean, Arthur." A voice called from behind him. Arthur spun on his heel, and who does he see? Non other then Alfred F. Jones. Arthur was shocked to say the least! Gilbert and him had taken him out so he could get his mind off of him! And now he showed up? This day was like a roller coaster for Queen's sake!

"The bloody hell? W-why are you here? You didn't follow us, did you?" Alfred waved his hands in defense, shaking his head 'no' at the same time. Arthur noticed he had something in his hands, it appeared to be a book. _Who would bring a book to a movie theater?_ Arthur thought, _Alfred doesn't seem the type to read._ Arthur shook those thoughts from his head, he didn't care either way. Whatever the blond did on his time, was his business.

"N-no! Of course not, hero's don't stalk people!" Arthur then noticed a rather awkward guy who looked like him, standing a few feet away. He looked at the scene with slightly worried eye's, and he fidgeted with his hands nervously.

"Who's this Artie?" An accented voice asked, walking up next to Arthur. Gilbert wore his signature smirk on his pale face, his red eye's were even more red, now that it was completely dark. Alfred looked up and down at Gilbert, surveying him. Gilbert did the same.

"U-um, it's-"

"I just wanted to say sorry for earlier. I didn't mean to do that, I kinda overreacted. I shoulda just gave you time to remember-"

"I told you already, git. I have never met you before in my life. So quit saying that!" Arthur shouted. Alfred's eye's saddened from behind his glasses. The hopeful smile on his face had vanished. Arthur felt guilty, that's for sure. But, he had no reason to be! He just wanted to be left alone, and not bothered by some mad American everyday. It's just that any other look on Alfed's face didn't suit him like the smile.

"_Kesese_, so you're that stalker from earlier today." Gilbert cut in, stepping between the two. He shoved his hands in his jean's pockets with a smirk on his face. Alfred glared at him.

"I'm not a stalker. So mind your own fucking business."

"Al... We should go." The boy behind said. Alfred shook his head, still glaring at the German, who glanced at the boy, smirk widening.

"You should do what your girlfriend tells you to." Alfred's glare increased with that comment, he handed the book into the boy next to him hands, and shoved Gilbert.

"That's my fucking brother! And don't you dare bring him into this!" Gilbert, of course shoved him back. His smirk was gone, he turned his head to the Brit behind him.

"Now I can see why you ruled out fucking him! This kid's a fucking bitch!" Gilbert cursed.

He did not just say that. How... how _embarrassing_! Not only was it just embarrassing that the German had said that, but the look of _disgust_ that crossed Alfred's face was- heartbreaking, for lack of a better word. Arthur really didn't know what to say to that. His face was red slightly, he clenched his fist's.

"Gilbert you-!" He sighed, "Never mind, let's just go." He turned walking towards their car. This was just too embarrassing! There were already people staring at the scene. He really, really just wanted to go home now.

"Wait, Artie-!" Alfred called out.

"Stop. Calling. Me. That!" He shouted, turning angrily at the other, who had the book back in his hands. "I'm not that fucking guy- or whoever you think I am! And even if I was, do you think I could ever hang out with the likes of you? We haven't even known each other for a week and already you've labeled yourself as a stalker! Hero my ass, if you were anyone you'd be the creep that hero has to fight!" He ended his rant, panting slightly. He was happy he'd gotten all of that off his chest. He didn't get to say much earlier, so he decided to make up for it now.

The other three stared at him in slight shock for saying all that.

"You're right," Alfred started, tuning his head away from the panting blond. "You're defiantly not the Arthur I knew back then. He'd never sleep around like that." Gilbert and Arthur glared at him, but made no move from stopping him from talking. "Not to mention hang out with some German Nazi and a French frog-"

Next thing Alfred knew, he was on the ground clutching his jaw, with an extremely angry Brit towering above him.

"I don't care what you say about me! But, don't you ever, ever talk about my friends like that you American arsehole!" He scowled down at Alfred, Alfred did the same.

"Here." Alfred said, shoving the book that he was holding, into Arthur's arms. He stood up, still holding his red jaw. "Before you say anything, your old copy was ruined, so I got you another one. I'm not stalking you, I was here because Mattie wanted to see a movie. And that book is not a representation of my fucking '_undying love_' for you. Trust me, that's the last thing I'm feeling for you." His shining blue eye's glared at Arthur's emerald ones.

Then he walked away, calling for his brother to follow him, to which he happily did.

Arthur stared down at the book, it was _The Odyssey _now that Arthur thought about it, he dropped his copy when Alfred... talked to him earlier that day. Guilt. That's what he was feeling. Just guilt. That's probably the only thing that the blond wanted to do, was to give him his book back. But wait- this wasn't his book. This was a brand new book, a hard cover too, unlike his old copy which was a soft cover. Shit, he was feeling even more guilty. He was released from his guilty thoughts when a hand rested on his head.

"C'mon Arthur, Francis is probably home by now." He said, smiling while ruffling his hair. Arthur nodded. This was the longest day of his life. By far. And it would only get worse from here.

* * *

><p><strong>I hate this chapter. Seriously, I'm so awful at writing dialogue between with Artie talking to anyone other then Alfred. Ugh, I didn't want to write this chapter so soon, I wanted to put another chapter in between it... But, yeah.<em> -just realizes what I could've wrote about-<em> So, next chapter I think, will not be about USUK, I'm thinking some PruCan now that know each other. But who knows! **

**And I'm probably going to pair up France with Seychelles, but did you guys know that she was already in the story? :D MUAHAHA! I'll explain it in the future~ I adore reviews! And critique, especially! I love to know what I'm doing good, and what I'm doing not-so-good! Thanks everyone~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't worry guys~ The fighting between Artie and Alfie is done! So now I can move onto the better stuff! This chapter is not USUK though! And I'd like to thank those reviewers, alerters, and favoriters! Thanks guys! :D It means a lot! **

**Also, since there is a lot of French in this one, when they are speaking it it will be in _italics_! So anything in _italics_ will be French/another language! But it will still be in English.**

The blond winced slightly, moving away from the person who had just bumped into him, he muttered a small 'E-exuse me!'. Too bad the other person didn't bother acknowledge it(probably didn't hear him, the boy was so quiet). He sighed quietly, hugging the books he was carrying closer to his chest.

_I really should watch where I'm going... _He thought to himself. Matthew was dead tired after dealing with his twins 'dilema' the past week. And man, was he a drama queen! All he did was complain, and whine, and- not that Alfred would ever admit it- but even cry a little, _only_ a little. Though, Matthew was a little sympathetic- Alfred had just gotten over the missing Brit a few years before- obviously not fully getting over him, they were best friends.

Matthew had to admit though, Arthur was acting strange. He had 'met' him a few days before, at a movie theater. Which went awfully bad! He was still grimacing from it too! Arthur seemed to have completely forgotten about his life back in the states. Now he understood what Alfred had said about a week ago-

"_I'm not even sure he's the same Arthur..."_

Lost in his thoughts, he forgot to watch where he was going, and bumped- rather hard- into someone, the small blond was knocked onto the ground, dropping his glasses and all his books in the process. "Oh maple-! I-I'm sorry, I really didn't mean too- s-sorry..." He rambled, searching for his glasses. He really was useless without them. The person who he ran into cackled- it was slightly intimidating, not to mention rather familiar.

"Looking for these?" He could just hear the smirk in his voice. Matthew stopped his frantic searching, and looked up from his place on the floor. Everything was completely blurry, but he could still make out the outline of his glasses and their holder.

Matthew nodded, a shy smile graced his lips. "Y-yeah thanks..." He gently took them out of the others hand, before placing them on his head. Finally his vision went back to normal. He looked up at the person he bumped into. "U-um, I'm really sorry I bumped into you, I-" He stopped after getting a good look at the male who stood above him, a smirk on his pale face.

He had snowy white hair, and piercing blood red eyes. He was tall, but slender- though he had some obvious muscle. His outfit was rather stylish. He wore dark gray skinny jeans that were bagging slightly, and a black and white hoodie.

His smirk grew slightly, "Nice to see you again, Birdie."

Matthew's eyebrows furrowed. 'Birdie'? What kind of nickname was that...? Oh- Matthew understood clearly, he was obviously mistaken. Most people didn't remember him, so it was a common occurrence to be mistaken, usually for his twin brother.

He quickly started to pick up his textbooks and other things that had fallen during the encounter, wanting to escape this awkward conversation(if you could even call it that). The white haired male- which Matthew thought his name was Gilbert, as he heard from the other night- he bent down, helping Matthew out, to which he protested, but he waved him off, now Matthew noticed a German accent. Once his books were all picked up, and back into the arms of the Canadian, Matthew decided to leave.

"U-umm... thank you for helping me, a-and I'm sorry that I bumped into but I-"

"Don't worry about it!" Gilbert said, stuffing his pale hands into his pants. Matthew was trying to look anywhere but his eye's. They were strange, to say the least. _Maybe he was albino... _Matthew was snapped out of his thoughts- literally. Gilbert snapped a hand in front of the blonds face, he jumped back slightly startled, causing the other to chuckle.

"You okay, Birdie?" He smirked again, "Man! You really aren't paying attention today!" He laughed. Okay, something was wrong with this guy. Why was he talking like they were best friends...?

"Um, I think you've got the wrong person..."

"Nope! I'm sure it's you! Remember last week, right? I was with Art, and then you and-" His eye's narrowed, and his smirk turned into a small frown. "-and your _brother_." He spat. Matthew frowned, he didn't like people talking like that about his brother- even if he was hard to deal with at times, Alfred was a really good person.

"Yeah, I remember that..." Matthew said, slowly. Gilbert's frown turned back into his signature smirk.

"That's awesome!" Gilbert laughed, shoving his hands into his pockets. Matthew nodded dumbly. He wasn't the best social talkers. "You goin' to class, or something?" The blond raised an eyebrow, eye's slightly wide.

"N-no... I actually just finished." He mumbled.

"Aw, no fair!" He whined, running his hands through his hair in a frustrated manner, the German reminded him a lot of his own brother. It was no wonder why they didn't get along. "I still have like, two more classes! It's so not awesome..." The albino said, looking the opposite direction of Matthew. Mattew giggled lightly, as he looked at the expression on Gilbert's face.

The German's smirk returned as Matthew let out a small giggle. "A-ah, G-gilbert?" The blond asked shyly.

"Yeah?" He didn't question how the Canadian knew his name.

"Don't you have to get to class soon..." Matthew said, rather then asked. He was still avoiding the others eyes. The hallway they were in was nearly empty.

"Shit, I almost forgot!" He slung a back up onto his shoulders, preparing to leave. "Thanks Birdie! I owe you one!" Matthew didn't have time to protest it, his voice was overpowered by the German's. "Catch you around?" He paused waiting for a reply. Matthew, once again could only nod dumbly. Gilbert smirked, turning around and waved over his shoulder. "See ya later!"

Matthew waved lightly retreating German.

"What just happened...?" Matthew mumbled to himself.

Francis had a small frown placed on his face. He sat in a car that his mother had sent to pick him up- they would be going to dinner again. Which was more then a little strange.

Francis didn't have a terrible relationship with his mother, it was even okay compared to others. When Francis was young, his mother and father had divorced. His mother had gotten full custody of the child- who was about two at the time. She quickly became a millionairess from her perfume line. Once she had deemed herself too busy, she quickly shipped Francis to England, to stay with her sister. And so the young french boy was raised in a place he did not like, by people that were not his parents.

In a short summery, their relationship was... _awkward. _

Francis straitened out his suit as his car stopped and the door was opened. The restaurant they were set to meet in was- of course- a five star one, that you would only see movie starts eating at. Well, his mother certainly thought she was one.

As soon as he walked in his mother noticed him, she smiled at him, her pearly whites sparkled in the dim lighting. Francis had to smile back. He continued on towards the table. He had an uneasy feeling in his stomach. He couldn't tell if it was nervousness, annoyance, or a mix of both.

His mother quickly stood from her seat, engulfing the young man in kisses on his cheeks, and a tender hug. Francis returned them of course.

His mother was a very beautiful woman. She had long, curly blond hair that seemed to fall perfectly. She wore just the right amount of make-up. Her skin had few imperfections(non that couldn't be erased with a needle). And finally, she had the most stunning blue eyes. Once people had seen her, they no longer wondered where he had gotten his stunning looks.

"_My dear! I have missed you!"_ She chided him to sit down, he did. Francis chuckled, a smile that matched his mothers was implanted on his face.

"_Yes yes, we saw each other yesterday though."_ He sipped the wine in his glass as his mother smiled at him, head resting on her hands. Francis coughed into his hand, _"Not that I'm not happy to see you again, mother, but why are we having dinner again?_" She giggled lightly.

"_Aw, I never get to see your handsome face anymore!"_ She sighed, crossing her hands over her chest. _"I really wish you lived in Paris, closer to me!"_ Francis wanted to say that they would hardly see each other, since she travels so often. But he didn't. "_I don't know why you want to stay in such a dreary place-"_

"_I've told-"_

"_I know, dear. You stay for Arthur."_ She smiled tenderly at him. Francis chuckled,

"_Yes, that socially awkward Brit needs me! Even if he will never admit it. Especially now..."_ He muttered the end. His mother was certainly interested. She always was, she's a gossiper after all. But she didn't press.

"_Speaking of Arthur, how is he? He's such a cute boy~_" She cooed. Francis faked a gasp,

"_Angleterre? Cute! As if! He furrows his eyebrows way to much, and that just ruins his skin!"_ Francis was kidding, of course. His mother knew, that's the kind of relationship the two boys had. She stared fondly at her son, a small gracing her lips.

"_Now... I have to talk to you about something, dear."_ She still had the angelic smile of hers, but she was being serious. That had gotten Francis' nervousness back into the pit of his stomach.

He knew it wouldn't be good. The only thing the two talked about was Francis' financial things. Nothing else besides the small chatting they did to fill the awkward silence. Another strange thing was they had met the day before and they never, never met the day after. His mother had usually had fled England's bad weather by then.

Francis nodded, showing the woman he was listening. She continued. _"You know I love you honey, I do. I want the best for you. That's why I let you live on your own, pick the school's you want to go to, and help you._" She paused, looking at the others matching blue eye's. _"I only want the best for you."_

Francis was silent. His mouth was in a thin line, eyebrows furrowed. He was pretty sure he looked like the Brit.

"Excuse me, Angelique." A waiter came up to the table. "There are people here for you." She nodded, telling him to invite them over. The waiter nodded and left. Francis turned back to Angelique.

"_Someone else is joining us?_" He asked, confusion was shown in his bright blue eye's. She nodded happily in reply as the new comers joined them.

There were three of them. A short, average looking man, and a taller woman who was pretty. But who Francis really was paying attention to, was the girl that followed in their foot steps.

She was slim, average height. She had a deep natural tan, her face was well proportioned, she had wide brown eye's, and brown hair that was pulled into low pig tails that were tied together by pink bows. Though the expression on her tan face showed that she was not pleased to be there.

She was quite the site, to say the least. And if that was who was joining them, then Francis didn't mind. Not one bit.

As the new arrivals came to the table, both Angelique and Francis stood up to greet them.

"_This is Mr. and Mrs. Seye, they are very close business partners of mine_." Francis greeted them both, kissing the cheeks of the woman, and shaking hands with the man. Francis still was wondering why he was there during a business meeting. _"And this,"_ Angelique gestured towards the young girl. _"Is their daughter, Michelle."_

"_Ah, Michelle, what a beautiful name for such a beautiful woman." _He gently grabbed Michelle's hand and kissed it. Michelle blushed lightly, but still frowned. _"I am Francis Bonnefoy, it is a pleasure to meet you, __Mademoiselle Michelle."_ He put on his award winning smile.

"_I am glad you two are getting along."_ Angelique chimed in, as they all sat down again. "_Because, dear, you will be getting married." _

He must of heard wrong. There was no way he had heard his mother right.

_Marriage?_ Was there even such things as arranged marriages anymore? He would have to make a note to ask Arthur about that later...

"_M-marriage? Mother, there is no way you can for-"_ he was interrupted by the girl next to him, who suddenly stood up, slamming her hands on the table before her, startling everyone sitting at the table, as well as everyone around it.

"_I already told you...!_" She took a deep breath, calming herself. She then stood up straight and tall, looking down at the surprised blond next to her. _"I am sorry Francis, but I am in love with someone else." _And with that, she turned on her heel, her dress flowing after her. She left the restaurant, her mother hurried after her, as her father sighed.

"_I am very sorry for her, Angelique. She had met a... boy a short while ago, and she has been stuck on him ever since! The boy hasn't even contacted her since!"_ He sighed, burring his face in his hands, muttering apologize directed at Francis and his mother.

Francis stared at the empty spot next to him, a frown on his face. He didn't know how to describe the scene that had just transpired. But disappointed seemed to sum it up pretty well.

**Annnnd yup! That's it! We have two new couples introduced~ I am awful at writing PruCan! XD Really, I'll get better though! And Seychelles pretty important to the story too. I actually have a question, what should Matthew major in? I have no clue. I was thinking history, but eh. So suggestions are welcome! As well as critique~ and don't worry, next chapter is going to be USUK! **

**Review! ;D**


	7. Chapter 7

_Oh bloody hell._ Arthur cursed to himself. He hated this class, with a passion. Being enrolled in this class was a complete misunderstanding, and what was even worse they wouldn't let the blond switch out of it! It was completely ridiculous, if you asked Arthur. He was wasting his precious time in a class he didn't need. It wasn't fair. But the most impossible part of the situation; he didn't understand anything in the class.

Arthur was majoring in _English,_ Not some bloody drawing class!

Arthur furrowed his brows, he didn't understand anything the professor was teaching. Archeology was a completely different language to the young man. Arthur didn't want to give up in this class, not at all! He needed all passing grades to continue in college. But how was he going to pass with out understanding the lectures and the work that was assigned? It was bloody impossible.

And it defiantly wasn't any easier with that blond buffoon sitting a few rows behind him. It was distracting, to say the least. He just couldn't shake the feeling that the bloody wanker was watching everything Arthur was doing.

Before Arthur knew it, everyone was packing up their things and leaving. _I must have spaced out..._ He grumbled, that wasn't a good thing. That just meant that he missed out on things he needed to know. Arthur put his things away, and stood up to leave.

"Mr. Kirkland?" The professor called, catching the blonds attention(both of them).

"Y-yes sir?" He asked, walking up to the professor's desk, where he sat. The professor was a rather heavy-set man, an older one with a deep British accent.

"You have a full ride, correct?" The older man questioned. He leaned forward slightly, folding his hands in front of his face. Arthur nodded, with a 'yes sir'. "I thought so." He sighed lightly. "You don't seem the type to just let it slip from your hands. So?"

Arthur's face fell, how embarrassing. Arthur was always the kid who got praised by teachers, never had he been called out on poor grades.

"I-I just..." He mumbled, not knowing what to say. "I'm trying sir! Honestly- I just- I didn't mean to take this class, it was a mistake, and they wouldn't let me switch out and..." He stopped his rambling. Silently cursing, it sounded like an insult...

"Yes, I figured that was the case. The rest of your classes are all English related, after all." He nodded. "But you are stuck here till the end of the semester, right?" Arthur nodded. "Well, I have an idea." Arthur raised a brow as the professor leaned over to see past Arthur. "Alfred! Come down here, would you lad?"

Arthur sputtered, and quickly turned is head to look at him. And there he was, Alfred. _Was he there the whole bloody time? Christ..._ He was embarrassed, the room wasn't too big and it was only the three left, nobody else._ He must have heard the whole conversation... _

"Yeah!" He called in reply. And weaved through the desk's and down the stairs to reach the two. Arthur was sure if looks to kill, Alfred would have keeled over and died right there.

Alfred was grinning at the old man, who grinned back. Alfred refused to meet the emerald eye's that were burning into his skull. "This is Alfred Jones, his father and I go way back," Arthur took his eye's off the other blond, and back onto the professor. "And he's just like his father too! I can tell he's going to be a great archeologist already!" He praised Alfred, which made Arthur frown in annoyance.

"Aww~ You're makin' me blush!" He grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. _Stupid American..._

"Alfred, I would like you to meet Arthur Kirkland. He's an amazing student and even received a full-ride scholarship to come here." Arthur couldn't help but smirk at this. "So Alfed, I want you to tutor him." Arthur let out a gasp,

"B-but sir! I can't possibly be tutored by someone like _him_!" He pointed at the other blond.

"Hey!" Alfred said, looking at him for the first time the entire conversation, with narrowed eye's. Arthur ignored him, not sparing the American a glance.

The professor blinked, confused. "He's one of the best student's here! I can't see why-"

"I just can't! He's _him_!" He shouted, still pointing at Alfred, who was now glaring at him, a pout on his face.

"Do you lads know each other?" They both nodded, causing the man to grin. "Brilliant! You two are already acquainted! Perfect, so I trust there wont be a problem, right _Mr. Kirkland_?" He grinned at the two shocked boys.

"Y-yes sir. No problem at all, thank you..." He mumbled, eye brows furrowed deeply. He had come to a simple conclusion; the world hated him. No- more like loathed. How can he constantly be involved with that bumbling American? It just wasn't right. Not one bit.

"Alright lads, I look forward to seeing the student your other teachers talk about! I was feeling rather confused when they spoke of you, lad." He grinned to Arthur, who blinked confused. But before he could question the older man, he and Alfred(who had been looking around the room, a rather uninterested look on his face) were ushered out the door by the bearded man. "Good day now! Thank you Alfred."

Alfred saluted, "No problem, sir!" The man let out a laugh as he walked back to his desk, while the two blonds headed out the building together(not by choice, mind you).

"Listen. Bloke, I'm only doing this out of respect for the professor." The shorter blond stepped in front of the other, arms crossed and and infamous scowl on his pale face. "I still have no idea why it would be you of all people in that class." The taller of the two rolled his eye's, walking around the other.

"Listen dude-" He began, but was interrupted.

"I will not be referred to as 'dude'. We are in England, speak _English_." He followed after Alfred, who laughed with amusement.

"You really are an English major, huh?" He grinned at the other. Then continued with his last thought. "Let's not make a big deal about this, 'kay? You sure as hell don't like me, and I'm really not feelin' so hot for you now." Arthur blushed lightly at the last sentence, how he hated the git. "So let's just be adult's 'kay dude?" He grinned at the shorter boy, but the smile didn't reach his eye's.

Arthur didn't like how he was acting all high and mighty. Just a few weeks before he was dubbed a stalker, and insulted Arthur and his friends, and now he was acting mature? Arthur was sure the boy was suffering from Multi Personality Disorder. He bit back his urge to yell at the Alfred, and sighed, frustrated.

"We'll meet twice a week, on Monday's and Friday's. I don't want to see you any more then I have to." He paused, looking at the other for conformation. When Alfred nodded, he continued. "We'll meet for an hour to two hours, based on the work. And we'll meet at the school's Library after we're both done with class. Clear?"

"Wow! You thought of that all in like, three minutes? Anyways, that pretty much works for me. But I can't do it today." The Brit raised an eyebrow. "I have an interview!" He grinned with a wink.

"You'll probably screw it up, git." Alfred gasped, putting his hand over his heart in mock-hurt.

"Ouch!" He pouted, Arthur shook is head, holding back a smile.

As annoying as Alfred was, it was rather difficult to be serious around him. Arthur mused, unconsciously pulling at the yellow bandana around his neck.

This scene seemed familiar to him. But that feeling... that feeling of nostalgia filled him with sadness, sadness that he was clueless about, yet also an expert. He didn't know what to think of it. He hadn't felt any sort of sadness since middle school. He blocked it out completely- sadness. He hated that feeling. It reminded him of something- or someone. And he didn't like that. He didn't want to remember.

He pulled his bandana above his mouth as a breeze came by, ruffling his already messy hair. It was still around the two. They were away standing in the school's courtyard, which was always filled with rowdy college students. It was serene. Arthur had missed this calmness, he never got it nowadays, with living with his friends, and partying constantly.

Admittedly, Arthur had forgotten about the blond (which was quite strange, considering the amount of time he's been thinking about the boy as of late).

* * *

><p>Alfred observed the scene, amusement written on his tan face. Alfred had to admit, Arthur looked so... calm. Which seemed to be the very opposite of the young Brit. He was always yelling, and scowling or glaring. Not to mention his choice of clothing- classic of that of a rebellious young boy, there was no doubt that Arthur would out grow it. After all he seemed to get near perfect grades(the professors even <em>talk<em> about him! He must be above average!).

Then Alfred frowned. Why was he thinking of Arthur like that? Arthur had made it clear that he wasn't the person Alfred thought he was. Hell, Alfred was having his doubt's too! But... Arthur wasn't forgettable. Not to Alfred at least. No matter how much time passed, or whatever fight's they've been in, Alfred would never forget him. _Never. _

Alfred's phone vibrated in his pocket, looking at the digital screen, Alfred realized he was going to be late to his interview if he kept standing there. As much as he would've liked to stay and watch the calm Brit.

"Yo Artie!" The shorter blond jumped slightly, turning to Alfred he had a frown on his face, eyebrow's furrowed. "I gotta jet! Interview, remember?" He turned on his heel, ready to leave. "See ya Monday!" And he left, leaving an annoyed British man in his wake.

As Alfred moved out of Arthur's vision he slowly sped to a stop. Resting his hands on his knee's as he bent over, catching his breath. Alfred then stood up, fixing his glasses. He looked back over his shoulder, staring at the direction where Arthur was. He felt a _pang_ in his chest. All that... it reminded him of what Arthur had forgotten.

But did that mean that Alfred had to forget as well? Alfred couldn't even count the times he's questioned his sanity- or lack there of. But Matthew had vauged for him. Telling him that he had remembered too. But still... seeing Arthur broke his heart every time. It was going to be harder living here then Alfred had originally thought. He thought that it was going to be a vacation- reuniting with his twin. But, now it was starting to seem like a chore.

Alfred had to ask himself one thing; Was Arthur worth it?

* * *

><p>"<em>Artie! What's that!" The young boy called loudly to Arthur, who was doing something in the opposite side of the room. Arthur turned to his friend, eyebrows(if that's what you'd call them) raised. <em>

"_Oh him?" He walked over to the other who was pointing at a cage. He squatted next to the boy, staring into the cage, a smile on his face. "That's Mint! He's a bunny, I just got him the other day." The boy next to him gleefully jumped up and down. _

"_That's so awesome Artie!" He continued to look at the Rabbit, eye's wide in wonder. "It's no fair... my stupid mom never let's us get anything! Dad really want's a cat too!" He pouted. Arthur smiled at the boy's action. _

"_You shouldn't say things like that about your mum." He scolded. "I'm sure she has her reasons..." Arthur unhooked the door to the cage, and carefully took out Mint, who was just as happy to get out for awhile. Arthur pet him gently. _

"_Artie! Why do you always take everyone else's side?" The boy whined, crossing his arms' angrily. "They've been fighting a lot y' know..." He mumbled. Arthur placed a hand on the others hair and ruffled them. _

"_Don't worry, they'll stop." the boy smiled, and invisible one. _

_Arthur's friend was a fuzzy shadow. He couldn't see, nor hear him. But he knew his expressions and he knew what he was saying. _

_Arthur grinned at his fuzzy friend. Happy to see- know he was smiling. He was the most important person to Arthur. And Arthur knew that the other felt the same way. They would be friends forever, he knew it. Neither could possibly survive with out the other. _

_They were went to be._

* * *

><p><strong>Wheeew~ It's done! This chapter gave me a bit of trouble... I thought it was really good in the beginning, but the middle was blah, but I do like the end~ Alfred is a deep thinker! -gasp- I know right? Naw I kid. Also, I know this is kind of a cliché story, so don't hate me for that! It is a school AU after all! But I am trying to make it as creative as possible! <strong>

**Review lovelies! **


	8. Chapter 8

Arthur narrowed his eye's, looking closely at the paper, not wanting to make a mistake. His hand was shaking slightly, since he was a bit nervous. As his pencil reached the paper, he was scolded by his "tutor"(Arthur refused to actually call him one, he was only helping Arthur. That was it.),

"Not there!" He chuckled, to which Arthur responded to with a 'tsk'. Arthur started again, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion and annoyance. God knows how a drawing class could be so hard, but everything was detailed, and had to be measured perfectly! It was bloody ridiculous. "Wrong again Art-"

"Bloody hell! I give up!" He yelled, slamming the pencil on the table, and stood up from his chair. The outburst attracted library-goers attention, but they wouldn't bother him. "This is bloody impossible, especially with _you_ breathing down my neck! And what type of person needs a tutor for bloody drawing..." He muttered to himself, glaring down at the annoying piece of paper in front of him.

"Don't worry dude! I'm not that good at drawing myself!" He chuckled, grinning at the other, who had just sat back down in his seat, a frown on his face still.

"Do you even see your drawing?" He gestured to the drawing of a building Arthur was attempting to replicate. And to say it was good was an understatement. It was detailed, precise, and just overall jaw-dropping(not that he would ever tell the lad that). It was no wonder why he got some many compliments from the professor.

"Yeah, but I can't draw people for the life of me!" He laughed, scratching the back of his neck in a awkward manner.

Arthur studied the other blond, which he hadn't done since the first time they met, mainly because Alfred had been avoiding looking at the Brit, which annoyed Arthur. Alfred was a good looking boy- not that Arthur noted that particular trait- and his most noticeable feature was his deep sea blue eye's, that were sadly hidden by those wire-frame glasses. He had wheat colored hair, and was taller then him. He had a big build- like an American football player. All in all, he had a rather unique look to him.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer!" Alfred chuckled nervously, a pink tint to his cheeks. Arthur tipped his head to the side slightly, in a confused manner. He was obviously not familiar with that expression. "You were staring at me." Alfred grinned is thousand-watt smile at Arthur, who looked away with a huff.

"Was not git. Now, are you going to help me or what?" Alfred smiled fondly as Arthur went back to his concentrated look, and stared down at his "drawing", looking at it at different angles, muttering profanities under his breath.

_The small boy wiped his eye's angrily as he glared at the tree in front of him. He punched it with a; "Hiya!". _

"_You could hurt your hand you know..." Arthur came in, a small smile rested on his pale, small face. His friend turned from beating up the tree- to look at his best friend. His eye's automaticly brightened(not that Arthur could tell, he was used to dreams like this. Ones that he couldn't see the person he was with.) He grinned, the sadness and anger he felt earlier was gone._

_He ran and tackled Arthur into a hug, bringing them both to the ground. "Artie! Oh my god, I _missed_ you so much!" The boy rambled, not letting the other out of his grip. Arthur chuckled lightly, not daring to try and remove the boy._

"_You just saw me yesterday, git!" He giggled at the puppy-pout his friend was giving him. He buried his face into the nape of Arthur's neck- Arthur's heartbeat sped up slightly. _

"_That's not enough! I need to see you twenty-four hours a day!" He held onto the other blond tighter, like he was going to get up and leave. Arthur smiled sadly, putting a hand on the others back and rubbed circles into it._

"_You have your brother... And you know as well as I do, your father loves you too." Arthur didn't mention his mother. That was the cause of it all- said his friend. You can never only take an eight year old's perspective on the situation. He was bound to exaggerate a little bit. _

"_You should live with us." He mumbled into the others neck, tickling Arthur. "Mom likes you more then me." Before Arthur could protest, his friend lifted his head from Arthur's neck, a thousand-watt smile plastered to his face. He grinned down at his best friend. "Dude, don't even try to deny it! She loves you!" He giggled, but it didn't reach his eye's. _

"_Chipper up lad." Arthur said, running his hand through his friends hair, he smiled sadly. "Your mom loves you, and you know that. If she didn't- she would have left a long time ago. But she's still here, right?" He nodded. "Right. I promise you everything will be fine when they work things out." Arthur said, sitting up and leaning back on his hands. His friend still occupied his lap. _

_His friend wrapped his arms around him, causing Arthur's heart to skip a beat or two. "Artie... you're the best." He whispered. Wanting only his best friend to hear these words. "We'll be together forever, right?" _

"_What kind of question his that! Of course we will, git!" Arthur said sternly, but laughed along with his friend. _

"No fucking way dude!" Gilbert hissed, gripping his beer bottle. Arthur, himself, was rather amused with this news. Apparently Francis is supposed to marry a young girl- the most beautiful of the kind- and when they met she said she was in love with someone else.

If that didn't make Arthur laugh, then nothing would. It was amusing to know that the kind of love and romance- one who could get anyone of bother genders, was denied! Bloody brilliant.

"I know _mon ami_! I can hardly believe it myself! I thought I was dreaming, I tell you!" Francis sighed dramatically and took a long sip of the red wine that was in his possession.

"That's fucking classic!" Gilbert gulped down a swig of his beer. "So? Do you still have to marry her?"

Francis shook his head, "I do not know, _mon ami_. My mother is pretty set on it, and so is her family." He sighed again. "But I do not know how one could marry someone they do not love... it is depressing." He rested his head on the wooden table.

The three were at the restaurant they had made an appearance at about a month ago, and had come there frequently since. Though Francis had it coming, Arthur had to feel a bit bad. The look on Francis' face was enough to tell he was disappointed; weather it was lust or love, Arthur couldn't tell.

"Maybe you should get advice from Art over there!" Gilbert smirked, causing Arthur to glare at the albino.

"Just what are you talking about, git?"

"The awesome me has noticed that you've been going out lately~ I have to wonder who you're spending your 'precious' time with?" He wiggled his white eyebrows. Arthur scoffed in annoyance.

"Oui, I have noticed too!" He leaned in towards Arthur, a koi smirk on his face. "Have you finally found someone worth more then twenty-four hours?"

"Don't be ridiculous! I have no love interest, twats." He looked around the room, eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. It was true, he didn't have anyone. Lately he had been too busy and too tired to go to any clubs and meet people. He honestly had no clue what the two were going on about.

"_Non Angleterre!_ You seem happier!"

"Yup! I've noticed it too!"

They were teaming up on Arthur, which pissed him off. They always did this, on purpose too. He tried to ignore them by looking around the room, and sipping his beer.

"If there really is no one, then where do you go on Monday's and Friday's, _Angleterre_~?" He winked.

"Someone's tutoring me..." He said it quietly. He was rather embarrassed. He never needed help with his education, ever.

"Speak up mon cher."

"I said someone is tutoring me!" Arthur shouted, his face dusted with pink. The two were silent for a moment, which pissed off Arthur even more. "Well? If you're going to make fun of me, I suggest you do it now!" He glared at the two. And sure enough they started laughing.

"Y-you!" Francis sputtered between laughs. "O-off all people! N-need a-a pftt- tutor!"

"Laugh it up sod." Arthur pouted. Soon enough they calmed down. "Done are we?" He scowled, tugging his bandana over the lower part of his face.

"Is he hot?"

"Repulsive." Arthur replied, almost too quickly.

"Oh~? Do I get a name?"

"Why? So you could facebook him? Not a chance." Arthur knew his friends would not approve of Arthur's tutor. They had both met the boy, and neither were very fond of the American. They would most likely label the Brit as insane for hanging around his stalker. But Alfred was helping him a great deal, and now after a few weeks of tutoring his grade had changed substantially. And Arthur was grateful for that.

"C' mon _Angleterre_~ Are you trying to keep him all to yourself?" He wiggled his eyebrows. Arthur's eyebrows twitched in annoyance.

"I suddenly want to hit you."

"_Angleterre_! It's not fair! I am dying of heartbreak right now! And maybe this handsome tutor can help me over some it~" For emphases he put a hand over his heart.

"I doubt that..."

"I've met him?"

"U-um... o-of course not, you bloody wanker! So, Gilbert-"

"Who is he, _Angleterre_?" Francis was giving him "the look". And geez, was it intimidating.

"Alfred."

"That fucking creep?" Gilbert asked, but Arthur didn't make any move to deny it nor confirm it. "Why?" Both the two were now staring him down.

"I don't have to explain myself." The emerald eyed boy muttered, taking a final swig of his beer before standing up. "Gotta go." He mumbled as he put money on the table to pay for his drinks,

"_Angleterre_...!" Francis stood up to stop the punk, but he was already gone.

Arthur shivered as a breeze blew, his thin leather jacket didn't help him at all. He shoved his hands in his pockets, trying to conserve some warmth he had. Thankfully it wasn't winter yet.

As of late, the blond hasn't been sleeping much. He was going to bed late, and was constantly plagued with reoccurring dreams of a boy he couldn't see or hear. He didn't like those dreams, he hated them. Every time he woke up he felt like he was missing something that was just out of his reach, and Arthur, being the control freak he was, didn't like that feeling.

Between Arthur's stressful dreams, and his tutoring sessions with that American(which he started looking forward to), Arthur hadn't been eating right, and any sleep he wanted was gone. To make matters worse he always managed to piss off the people around him. And that was the last thing he wanted to do, especially to his two best friends who manage to pick him off his feet every time he falls.

Arthur glared at a rock and kicked it, sending it flying down the street.

Maybe some alcohol would cure his stress. Or at least prevent it from reaching him tonight.

**I really don't like this chapter... But you get more of Arthur's past! And for the record I am addicted to drama. Seriously, I love love triangles, jealousy, fights, angst, unrequited love, the whole shebang! And since I love it so much, this story will probably have a lot of it. I can't help it! I don't like boring fluff stories! So just a heads up there will be drama in the future. Anyways, we're reaching a big part in the story! Stay tuned~!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Damn it..." Arthur cursed, an annoyed expression painted on his face. He was currently going through his closet attempting to find the art supplies he had bought prier to school. And even though Arthur's room was spotless, nothing on the floor(just a few band posters he had hung up on the wall), his closet was where he stuffed everything.

He sighed, and placed his fist's onto his hips, and glared at the pile he called a closet. "This is bloody ridiculous..." With a final sigh, he started digging through the closet again, deciding to go through it and organize it(even though Alfred was waiting on him at the library, but the wanker could wait).

He took out boxes that he used for storage, some were still unpacked. He started going through them, one by one. It was a tedious job, especially when he had somewhere to be.

Arthur jumped slightly as his mobile vibrated in his back pocket. Frowning, who could be messaging him? _If it was that bloody frog I'll-_ Arthur raised an eyebrow, it wasn't the frog but someone named "The hero!" It certainly wasn't someone he added(he would never give nicknames). Opening the text he was tempted to through it out the window.

**From: The hero! Received: 3:55pm**

_Yo artie! where r u? Ur like 25 mins late?_

Arthur had to resist crushing the bloody mobile. It was obvious who the text was from.

**To: The hero!**

_How the bloody hell did you of all people get my mobile number? And I am sorry, I am a little busy at the moment. I'll be there as soon as I can._

He pressed the send button. He stood there for a moment, glaring at the contact on his mobile. He returned to his sorting soon after. He then came across a rather interesting box. It was normal sized and the colour was normal as well, but there were a bunch of black X's all over it. He raised an eyebrow, but before he could get to it his mobile buzzed again.

**From: The hero! Received: 3:59**

_Lol I kinda put it in there when u werent lookin! ;p I knew u wouldn't give it to me. _

_K dude, ill wait but hurry up! It's boring in here with just books lol ;P_

Now he was scowling at the device. That boy was ridiculous, and his spelling was atrocious! How did he even get my phone... Arthur rubbed his temples hoping to get rid of the blooming headache that was starting to plague him. He decided not to reply. With a deep sigh he put the mobile back into his pocket, returning to the Xed box.

_Well... 'X' marks the spot, right?_

Opening the box he found various things, from cloths too small for him(Maybe I could give them to Peter...), to toys. He continued to sort through the box until he found something that caught his eye.

It was a photograph, a small one surrounded by a wood frame. But what interested him was the people inside the photograph. It was two boys, both looking around nine. One was Arthur himself, he wore a rather annoyed expression but at the same time looked truly happy. An arm was wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him into the other person. The other child... he had wheat brown hair with a piece that wouldn't stay down, bright blue eye's that shined with pure joy.

Arthur narrowed his eye's at the photograph, his grip tightened. His stomach was doing flips. That boy that was with himself... it couldn't be, _could it?_

"A-Al... fred?" It couldn't be! Why would a boy that looked so much like that American be in a photo with him? It just wasn't possible!

"_Don't you remember me, Artie!"_

His stomach did another flip. He shut his eye's tight, remembering how utterly hopeless the American looked when Arthur said he didn't know him.

Before he knew what he was doing, Arthur's feet carried him to Francis' room. He burst through the room, not knocking. He was too confused right now to care. Upon entering, he found Francis shirtless with a towel on his head, he was probably just taking a shower.

"Oh, _mon cher_! I didn't know it was like you to just-" Arthur ignored his perverted comments, he stomped up to the Frenchman, and shoved the photo in his face.

"W-who does this look like to you?" Arthur didn't mean to shout, but his head was pounding, heart pumping, and stomach flipping. He had to know. Francis frowned, taking the towel off of his head with a sigh. "Answer me."

"Who do you think?"

"_Francis_." He growled through his teeth, he was not in the mood.

"It is obvious that it's Alfred, _non_?" Francis looked away, he was a little annoyed.

"W-what? But this is a picture of me and him! H-how can-" He stared at the photo, his hands shaking. Francis took a seat on his bed, and looked out the window.

"Can you still not remember? He must've been really important then..." Francis muttered, running a hand through his wet hair. Arthur glared at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Think about everything that American has said, _mon cher._" Arthur narrowed his eye's as they met the perfect blue ones of the other. "Everything that American has said is true."

"_What_?" He hissed, taking a step forward. "That's not possible...!"

"I still find it amazing how you managed to forget everything..."

* * *

><p><em>Alfred kicked a pebble at a tree, it hit with a dull thud, making the small boy growl in anger. He clenched his fist's as he stomped up to the tree and kicked it as hard as his small body would allow him to. He repeated the process multiple times, until he was panting.<em>

"_Alfred?" Came the British accent of his best friend. Alfred visibly tensed, causing the other blond to frown, worry filling his green eye's. Alfred didn't acknowledge him, he just continued to stare at the tree with a scowl on his face. Arthur walked closer until he was a few feet behind the taller boy. "Your mother told me you were here..." Arthur trailed off, noticing Alfred's tightly clenched hands at the mention of his mom. "Alfred..." He reached to grab the others shoulder, but it was shrugged away before his hand could even make contact. _

"_Don't." He started loudly, but took a deep breath to calm himself. "Don't touch me Arthur." _

_Arthur furrowed his eyebrows, a little annoyed yet confused as to why Alfred was acting like this. He never called him Arthur. Arthur then walked in front of Arthur, so he could face him. "Listen lad-"_

"_Would you stop!" The wheat haired boy yelled, causing Arthur to jump back in surprise. He quickly turned on the offense, he would not let the younger boy yell at him like that. _

"_Stop what Alfred?" They glared(Alfred scowled more) at each other, challenging one another._

"_That stupid British accent you have!" Alfred yelled, pointing at the shorter blond. Arthur looked taken back, and stumbled over his words. _

"_W-what the- what are you talking about?" _

"_That stupid accent! It's obviously fake, so just cut it out!" Arthur growled, and took a step forward, attempting to intimidate the other. "You moved here when like, four idiot! You're just tryin' to sound like your retarded older brother!" Arthur turned red. A mix from both embarrassment and anger. Now he was clenching his fist's. _

"_Listen here you bloody git, don't you ever, ever, talk about my siblings like that or I'll-"_

"_You'll what, Arthur?" He dared him. _

_Arthur was beyond furious. He had know clue why he was acting like he was, Alfred never acted like this. He should've asked the boy's mother why he was here. But in the past when they had met in the clearing of the forest, Alfred had never seemed so aggressive. It just wasn't right. And even knowing that, Arthur couldn't control the anger and hurt he was feeling towards the other. He had come there for a reason, and now the other made it impossible. He couldn't control himself. _

_Arthur had just about had enough of that boy's cocky attitude. He grabbed a fist full of Alfreds collar, and pulled him closer. His emerald eye's met cerulean ones. "I don't think you want to find out, idiot." It was silent for a moment, just the sound of the young boys breathing filled the forest's air. "Listen Alfred, I don't know what your problem is-"_

"_Exactly! You don't know! So stop actin' like you do!" He growled. _

"_Alfred, stop being a dumbarse!" And that was the straw that broke the camel's back. Alfred growled, and head butted the shorter blond, who grunted and let go of the other, stumbling back a few feet he tripped over a tree root and fell on his rear. Alfred smirked down, satisfied.. _

"_What is your problem!" He yelled, lunging at Alfred, and tackled him to the ground. They rolled in the dirt, sometimes throwing punches and scratches, but mostly just trying to show who was the stronger one. _

"_You are! You always act like you know everything!" Alfred growled, his grip on the other increased. They tossed about on the dirt floor of the forest, and shot out insult's at the other. _

"_Stop acting like a- grr- I five year old, you baby!" The insult's were so petty it was almost funny. They were repetitive, and child like as well, usually around the lines of; "Caterpillar-brows!", "Fat arse!", "At least you can't see my bones!", "At least I can see straight!". But it quickly escalated as Alfred got more annoyed and frustrated with what was going on._

"_At least my brother doesn't beat me up!" Arthur's breath got caught in his throat. That was a pretty sensitive topic for the British boy, and Alfred knew that. And before he could stop himself, he said something that he knew would regret. _

"_Yeah, well at least my mum loves me!" He shouted at the other boy who was now on top of him, his eye's wide and mouth agape. It was silent. And just then, Arthur wished he did not say that. He could see the hurt in the larger boys blue eye's. He wanted to apologize, say he was sorry and that he didn't mean it, but before he could he heard multiple pairs of feet running through the forest, closing in on the two. _

"_Oi! What ye two doin'?" One voiced yelled, it was immediately identified as Arthur older brother, Scott. Both looked up at him, Alfred's hands were still wrapped around Arthur's collar while Arthur's were gripped around his, trying to pry them off. Behind Scott was Alfred's father. _

_Alfred's father was a man with a strong build, tall, and handsome. Alfred looked to be taking after him in looks, as well as in personality. _

_Scott reached them quickly and tore the panting boys away from each other. They glared at each other, Scott holding on to his younger brother, while Alfred's father did the same to his son. _

"_What is goin' on between ye two?" The Scotsman sighed, inspecting Arthur's face. Arthur wasn't too bad off, scratches and bruises were scattered throughout his body, but mostly he was covered with dirt. Alfred was in the same condition, though he was panting a bit more and scowled at his British friend with hate none of the three have ever seen come out of the boy. _

"_Alfred... I-"_

"_I hate you, Arthur!" Alfred shouted, struggling a little against his father who told him to 'take it easy'. Arthur's green eye's widened, his heart seemed to stop in his chest and he tensed. He didn't even know that word was in his vocabulary. "It's all your fault! _Everything_. I never want to see, or talk to you ever again!" _

"_Alfred-"_

"Ever_." Arthur was sure this was a dream. Alfred didn't act like that. It just wasn't him. But... the worst part was that he said he hated him. Sure people say that all the time, Arthur was pretty sure he's even said it to Alfred before(that was when they first met, of course), but the way the wheat haired boy said it- it just killed him. It felt like someone stabbed him in the heart each time the words repeated in his head. It didn't look like Alfred was joking, and it certainly didn't sound like it. _

"_Art...?" His older brother asked softly, looking down at his brother who looked completely heart broken. He hesitantly placed a hand on his yellow-blond hair. "Ye okay, lad?" Arthur nodded numbly. _

"_Yes, let's just go." He whispered, trying to keep his voice from shaking, but it didn't work. _

_Where did things go wrong? He couldn't help but ask himself. All he came there to do was tell him he will be going on a vacation to London to visit relatives. They were only going to be gone for a month- then again knowing Alfred he would probably through a hissy fit. But as soon as he reached the clearing- which was not to far from his house- they had gotten into an unnecessary fight. Which led to where he was now, walking back with his older brother- who seemed to constantly be checking on him to see if he was alright. _

_It was Arthur's fault, he himself knew it. He shouldn't have said what he did, it was stupid of him. But he did anyways. So know he probably wouldn't see his best friend for a month, and hopefully it would blow over. They had gotten in fight's before(none physical, though), and they've over come them. So why would it be different?_

"I hate you, Arthur!"

_Those words almost brought tears to his eye's. Alfred never said anything like that before. He didn't care that he told him to never talk, or to ever see him again. That was easier to get over, but Arthur's mum had always taught them that hate was the strongest word, and to use it wisely. And that hurt Arthur. _

"_Ye sure you're okay, Art?" He ruffled Arthur's yellow-blond hair. "I'm sure he didn't mean it. Boy's say things they don't mean all the time, y'know?" He grinned down at his brother, a cigarette hanging from his lips. Arthur nodded lightly, not making any move to remove Scott's hand like he would normally. _

_He frowned, withdrawing his hand. He hoped this was only a faze. Alfred was good for Arthur, he didn't have to many friends, let alone ones like Alfred- ones that he seemed to be in bliss when he was with him. It would be a shame if he lost that. Arthur was a good kid, and he deserved to be happy, even if he didn't agree at the moment. _

"_It'll be fine, Art. You two can't be kept apart- ye have some sort of magnetic attraction." He laughed loudly. Arthur nodded again._

"_Yeah... thank you, Scott." He kept his head down towards the ground, trying not to think about what just happened. He didn't want to cry in front of his older brother. He respected him too much, it would be embarrassing to the red head, and he didn't want to push away another person he loved. _

"_Sure thing me boy." Scott replied, smiling fondly at the blond. _

_Scott was right. It would work out, they were always meant to be together._

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my! Long chapter~ I FINALLY got to their fight! This fight was what I pretty much based the whole story after that fight guys. I'm sups happy I finally got to right it. I want to explain something; I know Alfred seemed out of character but he's going through some rough times, and Arthur <em>"was in the wrong place at the wrong time"<em> so to say. I'll explain later why he was so mad, and what was happening to his family. **

**Next chapter will be a mix of flashbacks, for sure and either FrancexSeychelles or PruCan? Opinions? I can't decide... **

**What will Arthur do now that he remembers Alfred? Will he tell him, or will he keep it a secret? And what about Michelle; who is she in love with? Is she willing to marry Francis? Why is Gilbert calling Matthew "Birdie"? You'll find out eventually! _PLEASEEEE REVIEW GUYS!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't want to confuse anyone, so I'm going to give you Arthur's siblings name/country! Okay?**

**Scotland- Scott(Yeah, I'm creative)**

**Wales- Daniel**

**Ireland- Eily(She is a female)**

**Northern Ireland- Ian**

**Sealand- Peter**

**Don't worry, the only one who's name is mentioned is Scotland, just wanted you to know Arthur's family! BTW this is a chapter from Arthur's past, just not italic-eded.**

* * *

><p>"W-what?" The Arthur yelled, slamming is fist's onto the hardwood table, causing his mother to flinch.<p>

"I thought you always loved England, sweetie?" Arthur's mother asked, trying to calm the boy down. He shook his head furiously, now standing up from his wooden chair.

"You don't understand-!" Arthur had been on an extended vacation, for family, back in England, instead of Virginia where they had been living for six years. He'd been there for about a month, and that month was a depressing one. The Brit hardly did anything, he was still mulling over the fight with his best friend, Alfred. And now his mother was telling him god-awful news, making it out to be a _good_ thing!

His mother had found out she was pregnant. And while Arthur that it was a blessing- his parent's had deemed it best to stay in England. That way they would be closer to their family.

Arthur should've been ecstatic for the chance to move back to his his home country, rather then that poor excuse they call a country- but... Alfred was the thing that stopped it all.

He hadn't even told Alfred he was going to England! They had parted on awful terms, and hadn't spoken since(Arthur attempted to call, but chickened out). And now... was he never going to see him again?

"Listen, Arthur. All you've done for a whole month is stay cooped up in your room!" She sighed, frustrated. Arthur felt bad, he really did. He knew mopping around was worrying her, but he couldn't help it. He missed his best friend. "This is about Alfred, right?" Arthur nodded, glaring at his hands. His mother smiled sadly, reaching out to hold her sons hands. "I'm sorry, I really am Arthur. But... there's not much we can do. Our money situ-" She stopped, she didn't want to talk about their problem's in front of the boy. "We can't go back, honey. I know it's not much. But you could give him a call?"

It wasn't enough.

"He knows your here, so at least you-"

"No..."

"I'm sorry?"

"I didn't tell him..." His mother was taken back. She figured that the boy had told Alfred. He knew how long they were supposed to stay there. The worst was, she didn't tell Alfred's parent's either. She would have thought they would get enough of an ear full from the American boy. "We- we got into this idiotic fight and- I said something stupid because he said something stupid- I-I couldn't tell him, so I just left..." He rambled.

His mother's eye's saddened. Arthur didn't notice, all he was thinking was that he was never going to see his best friend- and only friend again.

_It wasn't fair._

He wished he said good bye. He wanted to so bad. And it was his fault that he didn't have that opportunity. He shouldn't have said what he did. He regretted it with every ounce of his soul.

_Damn it..._ He cursed, wiping away the angry tears that threatened to fall. He didn't make any move to stop his mother, who had her arms wrapped around the small boy. He didn't embrace her back. He was too occupied with the thoughts of Alfred. He wanted to see him.

It was now a little past three in the morning, Arthur laid on his bed, staring at the mobile his mom had lent him. He was debating weather to call Alfred or not. He was nervous, and tired. Yet he couldn't fall asleep.

He let out a final sigh, before deciding to give the Jones household a call. He slowly dialed the number, he knew it by heart. The number was entered, now all he had to do was press 'call'. His thumb went to hit the button but stopped-

"_Never talk to me again!"_

Would Alfred really want to talk to Arthur? He looked serious when he had said that, and he was never serious. But a different part of Arthur's brain had to protest the argument. They were- are _best friends_. It was a silly fight that went too far over something ridiculous. Alfred deserved to know that Arthur wouldn't come back- for now. Arthur had made up his mind, he was going to call him.

Pressing enter, he slowly put the cellphone to his ear. His breath was caught in his throat at what the mobile was saying to him.

"_I'm sorry. This phone number is no longer in service."_ What?

He listened to the message repeat a few times before hanging up and redialing the number, he pressed enter again hoping that he only mistyped it the first time.

"_I'm sorry. This phone number is no lo-_" He cursed, hanging up. Did he forget his number? Yeah, that was it. It had to be. He quickly searched through the contacts of his mothers mobile. Once he found the boy he was looking for he pressed the 'call' button. His heart dropped,

"_I'm sorry. This phone number is no longer in service."_ What the bloody hell? He gripped the phone as hard as he could. This wasn't right.

He stood up from his bed and ran as fast as he possibly could. Scott would be awake. "Scott! Let me use your phone!" He all but shouted at the surprised red head upon entering the small room.

"Bloody hell Arthur! Do ye' know what time it is?" He asked, spinning around in his chair to face the small blond.

"I know, please let me use your phone." He said again, not asking but demanding. He was too nervous to try and be polite. Scott grumbled lightly, but didn't protest. He grabbed his mobile off his desk and threw it to his younger brother, who fumbled with it.

Scott watched Arthur as he hastily typed in the numbers, and put it to his ear. The boys eye's widened after a moment. He went quiet, eye's dropping. He hit the 'end' button on the mobile, and handed it back to the red head, before turning to leave. Scott stopped him as any concerned brother would.

"Hey lad, you alright?" Arthur stopped, he shook is head, then continued out the door.

Why couldn't he reach Alfred...? It didn't make any sense. He would have much preferred if the boy picked up and said he still hated him. But now... now he knew nothing. He didn't know what was going on. He wished he could go back to that piss-poor excuse for a country. He would give anything to see Alfred again. To see his reassuring smile. He didn't even get to see the smile before he left...

It was hard for the young boy to fight back tears, but some how he managed to.

There was just a month before summer ended. And somehow, Arthur had managed to avoid the topic of school. That was, until today.

"Have you thought about school, Arthur?" His mother asked, taking a sip from the milk in front of her. Arthur was staring out the window next to him, it was raining.

"Somewhat."

"And?" Arthur seemed to hesitate, turning his emerald colored eye's to meet the similar ones of his mother. His green eye's were about the only thing he had received from her; everything else was from his father, from his blond hair to his personality. The rest of his siblings took after his mum.

"I want to be home schooled." Arthur's mother frowned at the idea. It was true, his mother was a teacher. She even home schooled Scott for a year when he was a child. But Scott wasn't anti-social, like Arthur was showing signs off.

"Arthur-"

"Just for this year." He was serious, that's all he was lately. He never smiled, hardly ever came out of his room and if he did, it was just to humor his parents. Even Scott couldn't get him out. It was worrying his mother. "You're taking the year off for the pregnancy, right? Well I want to help out! I'll do anything- run errands, help shop, prepare the crib-"

"On one condition." His mother smiled, her sweet smile. Leaning her head full of red hair onto the palm of her hand. Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"Condition?"

"Mmm-hmm. Only one! You have to promise me you'll make friends." Arthur frowned. He was a little annoyed at that comment. It wasn't like he was some sort of anti-social freak.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"It means that there are other people in the world besides Alfred." Arthur tensed. He turned his eye's back out the window and glared at the rain. "You have to realize this, Artie. You can make more friends. I don't want you cooped up in your room all day being gloomy! That's not what being a Kirkland means." Arthur's eye's saddened. He didn't like to talk about Alfred like he was dead or something. But, honestly, Arthur didn't know what happened to him. He hadn't a clue.

"Yes-"

"Uh-uh-uh, I'm not done yet!" She smiled her sweet smile, tucking a lock of red hair behind her ear. Arthur raised an eyebrow. "When you do go to school, I expect you to make friends. No exceptions."

"You make it sound like that's an impossible task..." Arthur grumbled, it was embarrassing how his mother was talking.

"We've been here for over a month and I haven't seen you so much as _talk_ to someone your age."

"That's because I didn't realize I would have to start over again!" He raised his voice, which his mother did not take kindly to.

"Arthur. Do not raise your voice at me." Arthur quickly apologized to the women. "Now my dear, do we have a deal?" Arthur nodded and they shook hands, sealing the deal.

Being home schooled was easy for the young Brit. He did well in a normal school setting, so it only made sense that he would be fine at home.

Arthur actually liked the freedom of being home schooled. _At first_. He would do his school work, run errands, and help his mother with things that related to the baby on the way. But after a few months, Arthur had decided he wanted to go to school. His mother, a nice sweet woman and a born mother, was absolutely crazy when she was filled with maternal hormones. Now he knew why Scott and his other siblings had cursed the new child.

She would tell Arthur one thing, and when he would do it(correctly), she would scold him for not doing what she said. She sometimes scared the shit out of Arthur.

But even with all the baby preparations, life seemed quiet for Arthur. He was distancing himself from everyone, he knew it, his brothers and sister knew it, and his parents knew it. But none of them seemed to care enough to help him. There wasn't a day that went by where he didn't think about Alfred. There wasn't a week where he try and call Alfred, hopeful in the fact he might pick up- or someone would. Of course no one did.

Arthur felt utterly alone in the world. Of course it didn't help that no one knew what he was going through. Sure, his siblings left people behind- mostly old girlfriends and boyfriends, but since they were all close in age they had each other. But Arthur was alone.

The school year was going by fast, and before he knew it his little brother, Peter, was born. He was small and cute. Had blond hair that matched Arthur's(which he was thankful for), blue eye's that matched his father's, and finally he happily wore a pair of Kirkland eyebrows(that his father had given them all). He seemed happy, as far as Arthur could tell. He certainly made Arthur happy. Whenever the new born would see the other blond, he was squeal in delight and flail his arms about. It warmed his heart, to say the least, to know that someone was so happy to see you, even if they were only in the world for a few weeks.

But the amazement of the new born quickly passed as Arthur was supposed to help care for the child, as part of his and his mothers "agreement" from all those months back. He was a little devil. He was loud, annoying, always seemed to crawl after him, yet would throw a fit when held or his diaper was being changed.

There were good times, of course. He always seemed to look up to Arthur with sparkling blue gems, and he couldn't help being reminded of Alfred, especially with his dark blond hair and bright smile. It made him sad, sometimes, to be around someone who reminded him of what he wish he could have.

_Damn, even I have to admit I sound pathetic sometimes._

He turned twelve that following April, and then, as the school year had come to an end, he was faced with the decision of schooling. He was nervous, of course, but he knew he had to go to school. His mother had to go back to work to support the six children, after all.

His mother held out a pamphlet to him. He took it hesitantly, it read "_School of London_". He's heard of it, it was a private school, one that didn't seem too cheap. He raised his head back up to his mother, eye's questioning. She smiled, as did her father.

"Well, your father just received a promotion, and as a thank you for all you've done this year- and for understanding our need to stay here, we want you to go to _School of London_." Arthur frowned.

"Why do you think I would even want to go to some place like-"

"Oh! Don't you start!" She wagged a finger at him, "I've seen you look this place up before! And besides, I know how you are about education, and we want _you_ to have the best." Arthur didn't know what to say, so he just nodded, thanking her, choosing not to protest the gift. His mother would have none of it.

And so there he was, standing in front of this ginormous building, in a suit and tie, feeling very out of place. Everyone there seemed to... fit in perfectly. But Arthur, Arthur was a different story. With a sigh, the blond trudged into the building.

Great.

He was lost. Of course that would happen to him. In fact, he was pretty damn sure that it was only him it happened to. Grumbling, he wondered the large halls, it was a pretty old building that resembled a castle.

"Room 103..." He scowled at the paper. There was no way he was going to find his class! Shouldn't there be at least a few teachers around to direct lost students? Just when he was about to give, he heard laughing. That caught his attention. Maybe they could help him? He sped up towards the voices he was hearing. When he finally reached them, he found three young boys, all around his age(he couldn't be sure). From what he could tell, there was one with chocolate brown hair and tan skin, another one with(shockingly) snow white hair and fair skin, and finally a boy with shoulder length blond hair that was slightly wavy. He couldn't see their faces since he was walking behind them. Deciding to reach out to them, he aimed for the blond.

He slightly grabbed the blonds shoulder, which caught his attention. "Excuse me," He turned around. His face was rather cute(not that Arthur noticed this trait particularly), with baby blue eyes, which sparkled at the sight of the Brit. "I'm lost you see, you wouldn't happen to know where room 103 is?" He asked, looking down at his paper. When he looked up, all three were looking at him.

"Oh~?" The blond one seemed to smirk, grabbing Arthur's free hand, he kissed it. "Is this your first time here,_ mon cher_?" Arthur blushed, attempting to tug his hand away from him. _He is bloody French. They are worse then those pig-like Americans!_ He cursed in his head.

"What the bloody hell are you-"

"Honhonhon, such a potty mouth you have, _mon cher_!" The other two were now giggling behind their friend. Arthur scowled, he was being made fun of. He knew it, and the bloody frog was the damn center of it.

"Listen you bloody Frog-" He finally tugged his hand away and wiped it on his black pants. Francis frowned. "-Don't bloody touch me, Clear? Good. Now if you aren't going to help me, I'll be taking my leave-"

"Ho~ You are so British, _mon cher_! Hmm, what shall I call you now?" His smirk returned to his face as he took a step towards the Brit, who took one back. "Oh~ I have got it! I shall call you _Angleterre_, fit's _non_?" His smirk increased in size, his blue eye's sparkling with deviousness.

"I'm not some dog, you frog! So don't give me a name." He glared, this stupid frenchie was making him mad. From his accent to the flirtatiousness(who flirted at such a young age, and with another male at that?)! Everything.

"But _cheri_! You never gave me your name, and I can't just let someone adorable as you become nameless, can I?" He asked, placing a hand on the other blonds shoulder, though he quickly shrugged it off. It didn't deter the frenchie. The other two snickered again.

"I suddenly don't feel compelled to tell you my name." More glares.

"So serious!" He winked, which gave Arthur the chills.

"If your not going to help-"

"Give me your name and We'll help you." He smirked. Damn.

"Arthur Kirkland, you frog."

"I, myself, am Francis Bonnefoy. And these two-" He gesture to the silver and chocolate haired boys. Now getting a closer look at them, the silver-haired one had a crooked smirk on his pale face with blood red eye's, and the other one wore a sweet smile with bright green eye's. "Are Gilbert Beilshmidt-" He pointed at the silver haired one, "And Antonio Hernandez Carriedo."

"About time you introduced the awesome me!" Gilbert said, Arthur noticed the thick German accent laced in his voice. Both he and Antonio walked up to their friend to stand next to him.

"Hola, it's a pleasure to meet you Arthur." Antonio shook Arthur's hand, with a heart warming smile. He had a Spanish accent. Arthur nodded, saying the same thing to the other boy. Francis decided to interject,

"You were going to room 103, _oui_?" Francis asked, stepping between the Brit and Antonio. Arthur nodded. "_Parfaite_! You see, _Angleterre_, we happen to be in that class too!" Smirk.

"You're kidding me! I'm going to be stuck in a class with you? _Great_." Arthur grumbled. "And my name is Arthur!" The trio then led Arthur to the classroom. They arrived about ten minutes late, the teacher let it slide, it being Arthur's first day, but gave him a warning. And much to his dismay, he was sat beside Francis, who smirked in response(damn frog, that smirk was starting to annoy him).

The school wasn't bad by all means(minus the one flaw that sat next to him), their teacher's were excellent, the class sizes were small in size, they had many different sports and clubs, they even had music lessons. It was quiet an amazement to Arthur, he always grew up rather poor since his parents had many people to take care of. And now that Scott was moving out and not going to collage, the financial burden was substantially less.

"What's wrong with you? You act like you have never seen a school like this." That stupid smirk, oh how he wanted to whip it off his face. Arthur huffed and looked away, his face slightly red.

"S-shut up, frog." Was the only thing that he could say, making Francis chuckle.

"You are too cute, _Angleterre_."

"And you are too creepy. And it's _Arthur_, for the last bloody time."

A few weeks have passed since Arthur had started the new school. He was still unsure of what to think of it... But his mother seemed happy enough with the fact he had made "friends". He was quickly befriended by the trio, especially Francis(who still creeped him out). But it didn't seem to help his mood, his mother noticed. He seemed even more depressed then before. He never smiled. The only emotion he seemed to have was anger, and his mother didn't know what to do. He refused to talk to her, and her only other option, Scott, had left for Scotland. She was worried.

"Oh _Angleterre_~!" Arthur cursed under his breath. How he hated the sound of that voice, and that disgusting nickname that came with it. Arthur bid the boy he was talking to a farewell, and turned to the French boy. It'd been about, half a year? Yes, half a year now, and he had(sadly) become closer to the trio. "Oh, Angleterre, whip that frown off your cute little face! You'll get frown lines, you know!" Arthur scowled.

"Like I care, now what do you want?" He had long since given up correcting him. The other two followed quickly behind him.

"We want you to hang out with us after school today, _oui_? We'll be going to the park, stopping by this restaurant a friend of Antonio's parent's own, we'll also be-"

"Sorry, I'm busy." Francis frowned, annoyed.

"You always say that." He glared at the Brit. He did always say that, and he wasn't even busy.

"I'm always busy." He glared back. "Now I have to go, cheerio." With that, Arthur left. The trio stared at the spot he last stood. Antonio frowned,

"Do you think he doesn't like us?"

"Who doesn't like the awesome us?" Francis stayed silent, he was pissed to say the least. "You okay, Francis?" Gilbert asked the blond. He shook his head with a sigh.

"It's like he has a gaping whole in his heart." He stated sadly. Antonio smiled sadly at his friend, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, _mi amigo_. Time heals everything, _si_?" His smile seemed to warm Francis' mood because he too smiled back with a "_oui_".

Things went on like that for another two years, Arthur was now fourteen. And Arthur's mood continued to degrees. He just seemed so... sad. And finally, Francis found his way into Arthur's home. They got assigned to work on a History project together; their topic was the American Revolution. And that was enough to make Arthur's mood deplete.

"Ah! So this is your room, _Angleterre_?" Francis cooed, glancing around the room. It was normal sized, the walls were plan, the only thing that clinged to the white walls was a small Union Jack flag. The room was almost spotless. "It is so you!" Francis laughed, making the Brit roll his eye's.

"Whatever, let's just get this ridiculous project over, yes?" The two took out their things they needed for the project. "Oh! How rude of me, would you like anything to drink? We have tea-"

"_Parfaite." _Sometimes both were surprised with how gentleman-like Arthur could act. Arthur excused himself to go make the tea. Francis being, well, Francis, decided to snoop around. This was Arthur's room, and despite how close they were Francis still hadn't learned much about the boy. He started with the drawers, quickly making his way through them, he found nothing of interest. He then continued to his nightstand, where he noticed pictures.

There were three of them. The first was him with his family, rather recent. The second was a rather cute picture of Arthur with his baby brother- he was holding him with a small smile on his pale cheeks. Francis couldn't deny that it made his heart skip a beat. And lastly, there was a picture of his parents. He was about to return to his spot on the bed, Arthur would be back soon- but he stopped. There was one more picture, but it was faced down so you couldn't see the picture. Francis' curiosity got the best of him, he picked up the picture.

It was Arthur. Young Arthur, he was nine or ten at the time. He had the same messy hair, but something He was different about him. He seemed happy. Francis could see the love in his eye's, the happiness. He was smiling. Arthur never smiled, or at least for the years he had known him, he hadn't smiled once. And his smile was infatuating. He then noticed someone else in the photo. He was Arthur's age, wheat blond hair and striking blue eye's. He was cute. He had his arm wrapped around Arthur's shoulders, with a grin that could rival even Antonio's. He had the same amount of love in his eye's, if not more. Something clicked inside Francis' head.

"What are you doing?" A stern British voice asked from behind Francis. Arthur watched his back, glaring at it. He was snooping through his stuff. He knew it. Francis turned with a smile,

"Oh~ _Angleterre_, I was looking around the room and I happened to notice your-" Arthur's heart skipped a beat at the sight of the picture. He hadn't looked at the picture in months(which was good for Arthur, considering that he used to look at it everyday). But that picture just brought up those memories.

"_Put that back."_ He said darkly, causing the Frenchman to blink in surprise. Francis smirked, ignoring Arthur's request.

"Oh _mon cher_! How cute you were back then! You actually look non depressed for a change." He continued to gawk at the picture. "And who is the other boy? You two seem close, non? I can see the love in his eyes... as well as yours."

"Francis, put that back." His voice was shaking. Why wouldn't Francis shut up?

"My, I must say that I am jealous of that boy! I wish I were the one that you looked like that a-" Francis stopped finally, turning from the picture. Arthur was shaking, his grip on the tray that carried their tea increased, making the cups shake as well. "Arthur, are you okay...?" Now he was concerned, but the Brit didn't seem to care.

That idiot didn't know what Arthur was going through. He didn't know anything. So how could he say something so... so _stupid_? All those memories were ripped open, he hadn't thought about Alfred in months. And he was feeling better. But now... it was all spilling over. Francis placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder, startling him enough to drop the tray and the tea along with it.

Francis jumped back as the glass crashed to the floor. "Arthur..." He said sadly. Arthur's eye's were rimmed with tears. "What is wrong...?" Arthur roughly tore himself away from Francis' grip and wiped his eye's angrily.

"Damn it... this is your fault- _sniff_- Francis!" He hadn't cried since he left England the first time, he wasn't going to start now. Especially in front of Francis.

"Arthur... the boy in this photo, he's the reason you're like this, isn't he?" Francis asked, walking around the glass towards Arthur. He stopped rubbing his eye's, and glared at Francis.

"Like _what_?" He was sick of people saying that there was something wrong with him.

"So depressed and angry all the time." He sighed, "Who is he?" Arthur took a shaky breath in, his chest was tight, it made it hard for him to breath. He was silent for a few minutes, keeping his head down. The tears wouldn't stop as the memories kept flowing in.

"Alfred..." Francis nodded, signaling him to go on. "H-he _sniff_, he was my best friend back in A-america..." Francis frowned. "I-I know you think I'm bloody pathetic... but I-" He stopped. He didn't know what to say. How could he say what he wanted?

"Did you love him?"

"No. I was- am _in_ love with him." The tears started falling. Yes, he came to terms with the feelings of his. Had fallen in love with Alfred somewhere along the their friendship. He knew it didn't matter, Alfred was a memory. He was gone, and probably didn't mind.

Francis frowned at those words. He didn't want to hear the word 'love' come out of his mouth, unless it was directed at Francis. Francis sighed, again, and ran a hand through his hair.

"What happened exactly?" Arthur explained everything. He explained how great of a friend Alfred had been, and how lousy a one Arthur was. How Alfred always did the perfect thing, and Arthur always managed to screw it up. From his perfect birthday present to the fight they had. To how Arthur said they would be together, to how Alfred said he hated him. And by the end, Arthur was hysterically crying into the Frenchman's shoulder. Francis said nothing but soothing words to the boy.

He couldn't understand how Arthur was under the assumption it was all his fault. It wasn't. _He_ didn't start the fight. _He_ didn't say those hurtful words. _He_ didn't do anything wrong. It was that idiotic American that screwed up his Arthur.

"_Sniff_, s-sorry Francis..." He mumbled into the others shoulder, Francis was rubbing circles into the others back.

"_Shhh_, it's okay Arthur. It's okay." He said softly. Arthur nodded and said 'thank you'. "Of course." He smiled.

From that moment on, Francis had decided that if he ever met Alfred F. Jones, he would destroy him.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG people! 5,000 words. I had no idea this would be SO long! I'm sorry D: AND BEFORE I SAY ANYTHING ELSE; THERE WILL BE NO FRUK BASHING. ABSOLUTELY NONE. I'm sure you are all aware that this is a USUK story, so obviously that's the main couple. So no bitchin' about the ending. And yes, Francis DID have a crush on Artie, but who wouldn't? He's one sexy bastard. This is an important chapter because it shows why Arthur forgot Alfred; he was traumatized by the experience and pushed it back in his mind so he wouldn't remember him. <strong>

**Next chapter will be more USUK then PruCan! I totally thought I'd be able to fit it in, but nope. And since EVERYBODY wanted to see how Arthur is going to handle remembering, I kinda have to xD As it is now, if you're wondering, I have about 7 or 8 chapters lined up that need to be in the story, and I have no clue who I'll end it. So yup, Oh, Francis is a year older then Arthur.**

**REVIEW! IT MAKES ME HAPPY**


	11. Chapter 11

"_So you knew?" _

"_Oui." Arthur glared harshly at the man in front of him. _

"_And for how long, exactly?"_

"_About a month, give or take." Francis said, putting on a shirt. Arthur's glare turned into a scowl. _

"_You knew for that long and you didn't even think to tell me! You knew what Alfred meant to me-!"_

"_And what did you expect me to say?" Francis shouted back, turning to glare at the other blond, who blinked in surprise at the out burst. Francis sighed, running a hand through his blond hair. "You forgot him for a reason, mon ami, and I wanted to keep him that way."_

That conversation continued to run through Arthur's mind. Arthur couldn't really remember what happened all those years ago. Not that he didn't want to, but he just couldn't. The most he remembered was that it really wasn't a good time for him. Francis made that apparent.

Francis. It really was pissing him off that the frog was in his business. Francis did know how much Alfred had meant to him, and to not tell him who he was- it just pissed him off.

Arthur shook his head, he didn't want to think about it any more. He just wanted to enjoy his ride on the subway. He wasn't going any where in particular, he just wanted to clear his mind, and the subway usually did that.

But still... his mind wandered back to his childhood friend. It wasn't a matter if he'd see him, it was a matter of when he would see him. Even though Arthur had sent him a text canceling their weekly tutoring sessions, he would still have class with him until the end of the semester. Which was awhile away. Most people would be happy to find their long-lost friend, but Arthur didn't know how to handle the situation. He wanted to tell Alfred that he remembered him and talk about all the years they've missed. But the other part of Arthur thought it would be silly and embarrassing to "_suddenly remember_" Alfred. Appearances were very important to him. And what if Alfred had already decided that he, in fact, did get the wrong Arthur? Arthur was a common name in England, after all. He had no clue what to do...

"Artie!" The blond was jolted from his thoughts with the sudden call of his nickname. He looked to the direction of which the call came from.

_Great_.

Just who he wanted to see, Alfred. He thought he would have at least a day, and maybe a few more if he avoided him, not a few minutes.

"You're kidding me..." He mumbled. God was out to get him, he knew it. Arthur immediately turned his head the other direction, just hoping the other blond couldn't see him. But of course, it was too late.

"Yo Artie!" The American stopped in front of him, Arthur looked shakily up at him. He was wearing his usual glasses and infamous grin. It was chilly out so he also wore a thick hoodie and jeans. Arthur couldn't help but think that it was so _him_. So Alfred F. Jones. And Arthur hated that thought.

He didn't know what to say. He felt like a complete dolt, sitting there not saying anything, opening and closing his mouth like some sort of fish. Alfred raised an eyebrow, his grin falling.

"You okay dude?" He reached for Arthur's forehead, but Arthur, regaining his composure, glared and slapped his hand away. He was about to yell at him when he noticed an Asian man standing behind Alfred. He was awkwardly shifting from foot to foot and looked around the train nervously. Arthur recognized him from his drawing class, Kiku Honda. He was a Japanese exchange student studying archeology.

"Kiku?" Arthur asked, catching the Japanese boy's attention. His head snapped up to meet Arthur's. He smiled lightly and bowed.

"Hello, Arthur-san, it is good to see you." Arthur nodded with a small smile.

"It's good to see you too, Kiku." The two haven't talked too much, but they've talked enough for them to be a little familiar with each other. Kiku was a nice boy, after all. Alfred suddenly grinned at both Arthur and Kiku. Arthur looked away from the infamous smile of his. He really didn't want to be around him right now. It was depressing him.

"Ya goin' anywhere in particular, Artie?" Arthur hesitated with an answer. He wasn't going anywhere. But was he supposed to tell the American that? From that grin on his face he could tell Alfred wanted to go somewhere with him. And that was about the last thing Arthur wanted right now. At least Kiku was there, that bit was calming his frazzled nerves.

"U-um...-" Thankfully he was interrupted by some sort of song, it sounded like Japanese and it was coming from Kiku's pocket. He quickly grabbed the phone out of his pocket, stuttering an apology then took the call. It was probably private, judging by the way he sent an apologetic look towards the other two and walked away. Great. Now he was alone with the other blond.

"So?" Alfred grinned, taking the free seat next to Arthur, who visibly tensed.

"I'm... not going anywhere in particular..." The shorter blond mumbled, looking the opposite direction of Alfred. He couldn't stop himself from telling the truth. He would feel... well, bad to lie to his old best friend. He couldn't do it. If it was possible, Alfred smile increased in size.

"That's awesome dude! All three of us should totally go out to coffee-" A small accented voice interrupted his ranting.

"I apologize, Alfred-san, Arthur-san, but I wont be able to make it." Kiku said, returning from his phone call. He smiled apologeticly at the two blonds. "I have to meet a... friend." He blushed lightly, Arthur barely noticed it.

"It was good to see you out side of school, Kiku." Arthur smiled and stood from his seat, walking over to Kiku(who stood only a few feet away) and extending a hand. He was a gentleman, after all. No matter how he dressed. Kiku's blush seemed to increase at the gesture. He obviously wasn't used to physical gestures such as these. Though he returned the handshake immediately.

"It was a pleasure, Arthur-san." After the contact was over Alfred also said his goodbyes, saying how "uncool" it was he had to depart so soon. Kiku was off at the next stop, and Alfred had returned to his spot next to Arthur, much too close mind you.

"Guess it's just me and you, huh?" He ran a hand through his wheat-blond hair with a grin, it dropped when Arthur didn't return it.

"Don't make up stuff in your head, git." He grumbled. "I never said anything about going with you." He sighed, deciding to look at Alfred for the first time since Kiku left. He immediately regretted it. Alfred had one of his infamous puppy-dog pout looks on. His eye's seemed watered, and his lower lip quivered. Dear _God. _

"B-but Artie..." He whined. Great, he was going to have to deal with the look until he gave in- That's what Alfred thought, anyways. He remembered it from when they were kids, and Arthur was immune to it(not that he ever would tell the git he remembered). "You already stood me up! For a whole hour! I was so worried, a-and then you've been ignoring all of my texts...!" The bloody sod looked like he was about to cry!

Arthur tried to avert his eye's, he didn't want to give in. He didn't know how he could spend time with him just after he remembered all those painful memories. But...

"Alright fine, you bloody wanker..." _Maybe I wasn't as immune as I thought_... Alfred seemed pleased, he even punched a bloody fist in the air.

"_Yes_!" He laughed loudly, getting looks from the other passengers on the subway(there weren't a lot of people, but enough to cause a scene).

"You're causing a blood scene you bloke, quiet down!" Arthur hissed, glaring at the other boy. Alfred laughed again, but it was different from the others, Arthur couldn't figure out how though...

"Glad to see you're back to normal!" Arthur's heart skipped a beat, he turned to look out the subway's window, anything to distract him from Alfred. _What the fuck does he mean "back to normal". I'm always normal... _Arthur pondered, when another thought hit him.

"You have no idea where we're going, do you?"

"Haha! How'd you know?" He laughed his loud laugh, scratching the back of his neck nervously. Of course he didn't know where he was going. He'd only been here in London a few months. And London was not a small city, by any means. Arthur sighed and ran a hand through his already messy blond locks.

"Don't worry, I know a small shop not far from here. We'll get off at the next stop." Alfred responded with a simple "'Kay!".

Soon enough they were at the small coffee shop, "I'll have the usual, please." Arthur ordered. He was a regular customer, when he wasn't studying at the Library, he often found his self in there. It was nice and small, he also knew all the workers. This particular one was named Tino, he was the owner as well. He was short, around the same height as Arthur, with bright blond hair and chestnut brown eye's. He was a little bit older then himself, but looked younger. He was also Finnish.

Tino nodded with a smile, "Of course, Arthur!" He turned to Alfred who stood behind the shorter blond. "And for you, sir?"

"Oh- I'll have a regular black!" He grinned, Tino nodded and started making their orders. "So they know you by name huh?" Alfred asked, looking around the small coffee shop. There weren't many people in the shop at the time, since it was a Sunday afternoon. "You come here often?"

"Every once in a while..." He hesitated answering the question. He didn't want any surprise run ins with the American(which have happened a lot, already).

"It's a pretty nice place!" The taller blond said, a large smile on his face.

"I'm glad you think so." Tino said, coming back with both of their drinks. "Feel free to spread the word! You always bring the nice ones, Arthur." Arthur could feel his face get warm at the last statement. Alfred raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything, which the Brit was thankful for. He let out a nervous chuckle.

"R-right..." He took out his wallet, but bigger hands stopped him. Arthur glared up at him, "What are you-"

"Don't worry dude, I got it." Alfred said, removing his hand to retrieve his own wallet.

"I-I can pay for my own drink, you bloke!" Arthur hissed, narrowing his eye's.

"I _said_ don't worry about it, I asked you to come here, so I'll pay." And with that he pulled out a note, paying Tino, who was smiling at the scene. Finally they took their seats, a small table by a window. Outside it was starting to rain; _great_. _I had to bloody forget an umbrella._ Arthur made sure to look anywhere but Alfred. He was starting to regret coming here with him. The air was filled with an awkward silence- and for the first time Alfred wasn't filling it.

Arthur couldn't help but think of how similar Alfred was from when they were children. They had the same laugh, smile, attitude, hair; everything. It was strange yet reassuring in a way. Everyone changed, he himself changed substantially- he knew it. But Alfred, he was the same bloody ten year old he new all those years ago.

"You sure you're okay?" Alfred placed the back of his hand on Arthur's forehead. "You look really tired, and you're more quiet then usual; you're not sick, are you?" Arthur new he was blushing, he was positive his face was bright red. But he didn't want to move away. The look on Alfred's face- it was filled with genuine concern, it reminded Arthur of the looks Alfred often gave him when they were children.

"I-I'm fine..." Arthur replied a few moments later, slowly taking Alfreds hand off his forehead. Alfred frowned, but didn't protest. Was Arthur acting strange? Yes. _Maybe I can find out more about him, with out him suspecting anything_... "S-so, Alfred," He perked up at that. "Why did you come to study in England?"

"Oh, well it was the only way to see Mattie!" He smiled fondly, Arthur raised an eyebrow. Alfred saw the confusion and decided to explain more. "Ya see, I haven't really seen him in years- it really sucks- and the only way that me and him could be together without _her_ interfering was to study abroad." Arthur nodded, somewhat understanding.

"So, why did you choose London, England?"

"Ya know our archeology professor? Yeah, he's a good friend of my dad so he we thought it would be best if I came here."

"I see." Arthur replied, glancing back out the window. It was pouring out now. He was a little confused at Alfred's reasoning to come to England. As far as he knew, Alfred and his brother- Matthew, lived together. _Maybe they ended up going to a different college_... Arthur shook his head, then who was '_her_'?

"Can I ask ya somethin', Artie?" Arthur looked back at Alfred, who was staring out the window with a look Arthur couldn't seem to place.. He took a big gulp of his coffee. Arthur hesitated, but nodded anyways. Alfred was silent for a minute or two. "Do... do you h-" He stopped and shook his head. "Never mind dude!" He laughed, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. Arthur raised an eyebrow, Alfred never second guessed himself, and was never nervous. Strange.

"Right..."

"So, we're still on for tomorrow, right?" Alfred's grin returned.

"W-what are you talking about?" Arthur turned his eye's away from the other and sipped his tea.

"Our tutoring sessions! I know you canceled and all- but we're here now so I think we should keep on goin'. Especially 'cause midterms are coming up and all, you need a good grade!" Oh right. When Arthur... remembered Alfred, he didn't know what to do so he went and canceled the tutoring all together. Alfred was right, the class was not easy for someone like Arthur, and he did need help to get an A. Being here with Alfred wasn't as hard as he thought it would be, and he was even _curious_ to find out more about him.

"Sure, why not?"

"Awesome!" He grinned, his blue eye's sparkling behind his glasses. They sat there for awhile, just chatting about school and the countries they hail from. Arthur wouldn't dare say it was fun, but he... didn't hate it. It wasn't bad being around his old friend. That didn't mean it didn't wear down his heart, he could still remember the years where he felt nothing.

"I gotta head to my job in a few hours, so should we go?" Arthur agreed, they both stood up to leave but stopped out the door, noticing how hard it was raining. "Damn, it's pouring buckets out there!" Alfred grumbled, pulling out an umbrella. _Great, even he came prepared_. "You have one, Artie?"

"Ah- no, but I'll be fine." Alfred looked closer out the widow, observing how hard it was raining.

"I'll walk ya home, with the condition you're in you'll get sick in no time!" He grinned, causing Arthur to scowl up at the other. That had to be the fourth time he's mention how 'bad' he looked. It was bloody annoying.

"What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean? And I'll be fine, thanks." He grumbled, making his way through the door only to be stopped by a grip(a bloody strong one at that) on his forearm. Arthur looked back at Alfred with another glare. "I _told_ you, I'll be fine."

"We're both going the same way! You're on the way to my dorm anyways, so it'll be no problem! Plus, a hero couldn't let his friend walk home in the rain all alone! That's depressing!" He smiled his charming smile. Arthur couldn't say no to it. It was nostalgic.

"Fine..." Alfred beamed, then dragged Arthur out the door and opening his umbrella. Arthur was sure they were standing _too_ close. Alfred had insisted it so he wouldn't get wet from the rain. They walked to the subway in silence, once they got on it, it was another story. Alfred suddenly had the feeling to talk about everything._ Every-bloody-thing_. He would talk about his classes, his friends, his brother, food- particularly McDonald's(disgusting). _Everything_. It drove Arthur half way mad.

When they finally got off the subway they made their way to Arthur's place(much to Arthur's displeasure). Alfred seemed to calm down a bit, he didn't talk nearly as much- making the Brit a little nervous.

"Oh- here it is." Arthur pointed out the small house. Him and Alfred stopped in front of it.

"Dude, you live with your mom?" The tall American asked, causing the Brit to sputter.

"O-of course not, you dolt!" He yelled back, earning an amused chuckle from the other.

"Well not many college students I know live in a house."

"I share it with Francis and Gilbert, idiot." They walked up to the front door. Alfred's smile dropped.

"That French dude?" Arthur nodded,

"And the one you... met at the Theater." Arthur raised an eyebrow as his smile didn't return. It was odd, to say the least. Arthur shook the thoughts out of his head, he didn't _know_ Alfred enough for the way he was acting to be strange.

"All right, see ya tomorrow, Artie!" The taller blond made sure Arthur was inside before walking away himself.

"Um, right. Cheerio!" And with that he shut the door. He stood there for a few moments, thinking about the day. He had been gone most of the day, and spent a good two or so hours with Alfred. It was now late in the evening. Arthur hated to admit it to himself, he really did, but he somewhat enjoyed the time spent with the American. He learned more about him, so that was a plus.

Maybe... maybe remembering wouldn't be as hard on him as he thought. Maybe it was a whole new start for the two of them, even if Alfred didn't know.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was a little hard to write, but now I can write for Kiku! The first time around was bloody awful, but I think he's waaay better this time. Yay! USUK, actual(kind of) moments! Did I get Arthur's point of view across well? I hope I did... Next chapter will be an awkward PruCan one, oh joy can't wait to write that! -sarcasm- Do I have anything else to say...? Nope. OH if you are confused by anything, I'll totally help you out. Just I wont spoil the whole story for you. REVIEW!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

Gilbert was awesome. Enough said. He had awesome hair, awesome eyes, a damn good smile, he was just awesome. Not everybody could handle his awesomeness though. People like _her,_ for example.

Gilbert wasn't even doing anything, but she had to be up his ass- not in a good way. All he was doing was catching up with a friend, Antonio, who he hadn't seen in God knows how long(all thanks to this whiny Italian, but he'll go into that another time), and this bitch had to ruin it. _Every_. Time.

This wasn't the first time he'd been confronted by the haughty female, nope. It happens every time he enters the shitty bar/restaurant. She was probably butt-sore over the fact she was married and couldn't have any of the albino. So he told himself. Anyways, back to his problem;

"Are you going to order something, or just sit there all day- _again_?" She hissed, glaring harshly down at the German. Gilbert just shrugged, rolling his eyes while the Spaniard that sat across from him giggled.

"Yeah, yeah. You say the same thing every day." He waved her off. This restaurant was where he and his friends hung out, and she didn't have problems with _them_, it was only Gilbert. "Get me a beer or somthin'. Anyways, Toni, you should see him! It's fucki-"

"Beer? In the middle of the day! The bar is not even open yet, idiot!" She growled, shaking her head of brown locks furiously.

Gilbert smirked, "Then why don't you make yourself useful and make me a sandw- _fuck_!"The woman, who was named Elizabeta, punched the albino in his head. "You can't just fucking punch me in the head!" He whined, rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"Get out." She pointed at the door. Gilbert paused, he always messed with the girl but she never hit him or kicked him out(though she always threatened him to do so).

"... Seriously?" Elizabeta nodded firmly. "What about Toni! He didn't do anything!" Awesome. She wouldn't kick out Toni, which means she couldn't kick him out.

"Antonio can stay. I like Antonio. I don't like you, so get out." Gilbert scoffed, walking past the girl.

"C'mon Toni, we have more awesome things to do!" Antonio stood up from his seat to follow his friend, smiling apologetically at the girl, she smiled back.

"Sorry Lizzy..."

"Man! Sometimes she can be a pain in the ass! Especially when Franny and Artie aren't around..." Gilbert mumbled, sulking, as he left the restaurant.

"You were sort of asking for it, _mi amigo_." Antonio smiled, catching up to his friend.

"She always has a stick up her ass! She was probably on her fucking period..." The German looked up at the sky and cursed. The sky was full of dark gray clouds, rolling over what little sun there was. It was going to rain again- despite what that un-awesome weather man had said. You could pretty much tell after living in London for awhile. Thankfully, though, it didn't look like it would rain too soon.

Antonio let out another laugh, deciding not to comment on it. He didn't want Elizabeta's wrath falling down on him too.

The two friends continued strolling around the bustling city of London. They sporadically stopped in stores or coffee shops, just enjoying the time they had together. You see, Antonio went to not only a different college, meaning they already had a small amount of time together, but Antonio was- dare Gilbert even say it- _love_. Not with some beautiful, long eye lashed and big boobed girl you expect someone like the Spaniard to fall for, no- it was quite the opposite. Lovino Varges. He was even more ill-tempered than Arthur- which was saying something. He had the worst attitude, an awful mouth, and even seemed to despise Antonio himself. Oh yeah, they were "going out"- according to Antonio.

The things Antonio never ceased to amaze the German.

"Who're you texting?" The albino asked, leaning over Antonio's shoulder to get a better look at what the Spaniard was doing. He had a goofy smile on his face, Gilbert noted frowning, he only got that look when he was talking to him.

"Lovi~ He's so cute! Look what he said-!" He shoved the iPhone into Gilbert's face, who begrudgingly read it.

**Sent: [Nov. 4****th** **2011 11:33am] Lovi~ 3**

_Would you stop texting me, bastard! And stop that fucking creepy smile that you have on your bastard face!_

"He's psychic, isn't he?" Gilbert asked grinning. Antonio agreed with a laugh. "He's totally head over heels for you!" The albino joked, laughing. Antonio stopped walking, Gilbert stopped as well, raising an eyebrow.

"D-do you really think so, Gil?" _Shit, he thought I was serious! _Leave it to Antonio to not laugh at the one time Gilbert makes a joke.

"Yeah, probably...!" He chuckled awkwardly. "H-hey Antonio! Let's go over there, okay?" He said, changing the subject. As much as he loved Antonio, he didn't want to go into a long heart warming conversation on his love life with Lovino, that would eventually lead to the unawesome topic of his own love life- or lack thereof(he was too awesome for one anyways!).

"Sure!" Antonio said, once again following after the albino. "So," The Spaniard began, pausing as he started to text on his cell, "How is Arthur's... problem?" He returned the phone to his pocket, looking up at the German, who was slightly taller than himself, with interest. Gilbert frowned, _right. Antonio didn't know... _

"You wouldn't fucking believe it if I told you..." Gilbert sighed, running a pale hand through his white locks in annoyance. "But whatever; remember the kid Art was hung up about when we first met him?" He paused, waiting for Antonio to remember. After a moment he nodded. Gilbert continued, "Yeah well... that's _him_. That's Arthur's fucking creepy ass stalker!" Gilbert exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air to emphasis his disbelief.

"You're serious?" He blinked his deep green eyes in surprise. That turn of events was very unexpected. _Very_ unexpected. "Are you sure, sure?" Gilbert shook his head, stuffing his hands into his pockets; his familiar smirk was long gone. It was obvious he wasn't found of this topic.

"Like hell I know! But apparently Arthur found a picture of them when they were younger and remembered him." Gilbert grunted, "Francis said it was probably because _he_ meant a lot to Art, and when everything happened he '_pushed_' everything to the back of his mind." He tapped his temple for effect.

Antonio nodded solemnly, "That would make sense... he did mean a lot to him. So how's he dealing now?" Gilbert's red eyes narrowed,

"He's fucking hanging out with him. On fucking purpose!" Antonio gawked in surprise,

"Seriously! You think he would be heartbroken!"

"Tch, I know right? He even looks happy. Y'know he plans on never telling _him_ that he remembered? Sometimes I can't comprehend what's going on in his head..." He sighed, exasperated, as they continued walking down the street.

"Hmmm," Antonio hummed in thought, "I can't imagine how Francis is feeling right now..." He sighed along with the German. "I mean, after all he's done for him too, it must be like a slap in the face." Gilbert nodded.

Antonio didn't know the half of it. For the past two weeks Francis has been whining and complaining over _everything_. It was driving the albino damn near crazy! He was at wit's end, having to deal with a Brit whose heart could break any fucking second, and a Frenchmen who's dealing with a woman who doesn't love him and a man who is continuously snubbing him for someone who broke his own heart. It was exhausting to say the least.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he collided with another body; he remained standing, though he couldn't say the same thing about the person he smacked into. _Great. Just what I fucking need. _He was not in a good mood, and this only made it worse.

"Will you watch where you're going?" He growled, looking down at the person. It was a he, a familiar he. He had dropped a bag of what looked like books- on Polar Bears. Weird. The man was quickly picking up his things when his eyes met the red, the man's eyes were a pretty indigo hidden behind wire-framed glasses. He had short-ish blond hair that reached a few inches below his ears, with a strange curl that fought to stay put.

Suddenly Gilbert grinned, "Birdie! No way!" He laughed, grabbing Matthew's arms and hoisting him up to his feet- much to the others protests. "You got a hair cut! No wonder you looked different!" He smirked, playfully punching the blonds arm. He smiled in response, awkwardly shifting from foot to foot, looking anywhere but the German.

"Who's this?" Antonio asked, his smile now back in place. Gilbert's smirk increased as he pointed at Matthew,

"This is Birdie! _His_ brother." After a moment, Antonio seemed to understand. He smiled and held out a hand for the meek blond to shake, "And this is Antonio, he's pretty much my best friend." He said with a wink. Matthew raised an eyebrow, but he hesitantly shook the others hand anyways.

"U-um... it-it's nice to... meet you?" Antonio grinned with a 'you too!'. "U-um, I have to get going now..." He said walking around the two, continuing on his way before he ran into Gilbert. Gilbert watched him leave, a little sad that he didn't say more than a few words. He did remember him right? _Ha_! Gilbert laughed inwardly, _of course he remembers me! No one can forget my sexiness. _

"Hey Gil," Antonio said, gaining his attention from the retreating figure. "I have to go too now, alright? It's about to rain soon, and I'm having dinner with Lovi!" He grinned with the faintest of pink on his tanned cheeks. Gilbert smirked, as much as the Italian annoyed Gilbert, he couldn't deny the feelings Antonio felt for him.

"Yup, later Toni!" He waved as his friend walked away.

Gilbert stood there for a few moments, thinking about where he was to go next, and soon enough it started raining.

* * *

><p>Gilbert cursed inwardly as he held a newspaper over his head to keep the rain from hitting him. Despite what you may think, Gilbert had nice clothes. And most of those nice clothes were dry clean only; he did not need them any wetter. What made it worse was the fact his house was too far away to run there in the rain, he would become absolutely soaked- and pissed- if he were to run there. So instead he decided to stop into a coffee shop until the rain stopped.<p>

He stepped in the coffee shop, throwing away his soaked newspaper. He scanned the coffee shop; it was average sized and was quiet modern. It was pretty interesting. He went up to the counter to order a nice cup of coffee. As soon as he ordered and received his warm coffee he looked for a place to sit- and found the perfect one.

Matthew was sitting in a corner of the coffee shop, hair wet from the rain outside. He was reading a book. Probably one that was in the bag he dropped earlier when they bumped into each other- which they seemed to do a lot.

"Mind if I sit here?" Gilbert smirked at how Matthew jumped, startled at Gilbert's sudden appearance. Without a yes, Gilbert sat down anyways. "Is this a coincidence or just fate?" He said with a wink, amused at the red that spread across the blond's face.

"U-um... a coincidence?" He said, placing a bookmark in the book he was reading and closing it. It was a book on Polar bears, Gilbert noted.

Gilbert laughed at that, the man didn't say much, but when he did it was certainly interesting. Especially how he said everything just above a whisper.

"So Birdie, what brings you here?" It was an obviously stupid question- most people that were in the coffee shop didn't have anything to shield themselves from the rain with. But Gilbert couldn't help it, he liked hearing the indigo-eyed boy talk, as weird as that sounds.

Matthew raised an eyebrow, "U-um... if you don't mind me asking," He was still looking around the room, refusing to meet the albino's red eyes. "... why do you keep calling me 'Birdie'?" This time, it was Gilbert who raised an eyebrow,

"Because it's your name. _Duh_." Matthew furrowed his eyebrows, giving Gilbert an unimpressed stare.

"No it's not." Matthew said, resisting the urge to hit the albino.

"... huh?" The German said lamely. Matthew sighed, finally meeting Gilbert's eyes,

"'Birdie' is not my name." He said again. "Not even close." He added. Gilbert scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Of course it's your name! I wouldn't just call you 'Birdie' for no fucking reason." This kid was probably just messing with him. He knew his name. He heard _him_ say it at the movie theater. He wasn't stupid.

"I think I would know my own name, thank you." He was getting severely annoyed as the argument went on; he was even getting some sort of weak glare. But it was barely visible. "My name is Matthew. Not '_Birdie'_, in case you wanted to call me by my real name." He picked up his book on polar bears and carefully put it in a bag by his feet. He then picked up his empty cup of hot chocolate(it said so on the side), and tossed it in the rubbish bin before picking up his bag.

"Wait!" Gilbert grabbed his sleeve, causing the blond; 'Matthew' to turn around and blink in surprise. "Matthew, right?" Matthew hesitantly nodded, not sure where this was leading. "You can't leave in weather like this with no umbrella, right?" Gilbert smirked as Matthew nodded again, "Well, sit down then! Wouldn't want your books to get ruined, right? Here, I'll even get ya another hot chocolate!"

"W-well... I guess so." The Canadian said(more like whispered), and sat back down, placing his bag beside his chair. Gilbert smirked triumphantly. He knew it, he was irresistible.

"Stay there! I'll get you another one now!"

"W-wait! You-you really don't have to. I mean I'm fine with-" Matthew tried to protest, but the albino simply waved him off with a smirk.

"Nope, too bad Mattie! I'm practically already there! _Kesesese_~" Gilbert's smirked doubled in size at how red the blonds face was getting, it was probably from all the stares the two were getting- not that Gilbert himself cared, he was fucking loving it on the contrary. But he could just tell Matthew didn't like the attention.

While the German waited for the new cup of hot chocolate, he couldn't help but wonder just why he wanted to stay with Matthew. It was hard to ignore the uncomfortable pang in his heart- probably guilt- when he found out that he had gotten his name wrong. Hell, he wasn't even close! But Birdie fit him so well... Anyways, guilt was probably it.

"Sir? Sir?" Gilbert was snapped out of his thoughts; he turned his eyes from the shy blond and to the barista. "Here's your hot chocolate sir." Gilbert took it from the girl with a wink,

"Thanks babe," The girl just rolled her eye's and continued to help other customers. "One hot chocolate!" Gilbert said, sliding back into the chair across from Matthew, who was nervously looking around the room again.

"You really didn't have to..." He made eye contact again; he loved it when Matthew did that, even though they've only met a few times.

"But I did, so you better drink it and enjoy it." Gilbert said jokingly, handing the drink to Matthew, who, once again, hesitantly took it.

_Damn, why the hell is this kid so shy?_

He looked at it, causing Gilbert to chuckle, "Don't worry, Mattie, I didn't poison it or anything, scouts honor." That got a small smile out of him as he took a sip, recoiling because it was too hot.

"Another nickname, huh?" Matthew asked after a moment of silence. "At least this one has something to do with my real name..." He joked, his smile becoming bigger. Gilbert couldn't help but stare. He didn't think that Matthew would even talk, let alone make jokes. He must have noticed Gilbert's stares, because as soon as he looked back at the German, he practically had a meltdown of apologize.

"I-I mean- I'm not m-making fun of you or anything! Really, I h-hope it d-didn't sound mean or anything! Oh maple! I-I'm sorry-" He was cut off my Gilbert's hissing laugh; he stared at the albino dumbfounded. His indigo eye's wide with worry that he might of offended Gilbert, which was quite the opposite.

"You're fucking hilarious, Mattie! Seriously, a riot!" He was now clutching his stomach. Matthew looked around the room with worry in his eyes, probably worried people were starring. Not to mention he was lost for words. A few moments later Gilbert had finally calmed himself down to a few giggles once in awhile. "Aw man, Mattie, your fuckin' awesome- not as much as me, but with my help we could get you somewhere close to that level."

Matthew's face turned red once again. Gilbert smirked at this; yup this kid was fuckin' awesome.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG So sorry for the loooong wait! I really am! I hope this chapter makes up for it! :) I finally have a beta, and she is absolutely awesome! She makes my story 50x's better! <strong>

**ALSO! Next chapter is about Michelle and Francis, so I want you to guess who she's in love with! :D Cause I'm fun like that~ Just say in a review~ Next chapter will reveal it! So send me a REVIEW! Seriously guys, I had two last chapter. That makes me sad. I'm not enjoying this crappy story, so if you think otherwise, could you tell me? It would make me an extremely happy person~ **

**So GUESS! :D I want to hear what you guys think! ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

"So, _mon cherie_, how does it taste?" Francis asked, leaning his head on his fist with a smile. His blue eye's watched as the girl across from him take a bite of the food in front of her. It was a simple French dish, nothing extraordinary, but Michelle seemed the type to prefer the simple things in life.

Said girl grinned after she swallowed the food, she nodded ecstatically. "That was absolutely delicious! What was it again?" The Frenchmen smiled as Michelle took another bite.

"It is_ Boeuf bourguignon_[1], I am glad you enjoy it! It was my favorite as a kid, my aunt used to cook it for me, mine will never be as good as hers was though." Michelle smiled lightly at the blond before letting out a gasp.

"You mean, you made this _yourself_? Please tell me you are going to become a chef!" She grinned, finishing off the stew.

"_Non_, I'm afraid not." Francis smiled sadly, causing the tan girl to gasp out in surprise.

"Why not? You have so much talent! I've never tasted food this good before." She frowned at the other, causing him to shake his head in discontent.

Francis loved cooking, and he couldn't deny that he was good at it too. He knew how hard it was to be good at something and love it as much as he did. It was his passion. He adored cooking something that put a smile on peoples faces, even if only for a moment. To Francis, it was all worth it, the hard work and the burns and cuts he would get, to see someone's problems melt away from just _food_. To say it made him happy was an understatement.

But sadly, just because you love doing something doesn't mean you get to do it. The world doesn't work like that.

"I have other duties that I must take care. I am my mothers only child, who else can take over the business when she is retired?" Francis sighed, he didn't want his mothers business. Francis did not discriminate over sex- quite the contrary actually. But perfume was a woman thing- he was a man! But that was the reason Angelique introduced Francis to Michelle, in hope of finding a woman for the young Frenchmen. Sooner rather then later, she knew Francis' taste in partners and to be frank, she'd rather have them be a female.

The frown didn't leave the young girls face, her brown eye's stared at Francis sadly. She turned away after a moment, looking down at her hands with a frown.

"I know the reason why we were introduced. But... I only love one man right now. A-and I really just want to be friends with you, Francis. You're a great guy and all- but I love someone else..." Michelle spoke sadly, tugging her pony tails- a nervous habit Francis noticed she had.

Something _panged_ in his heart as she said that. Francis couldn't place what it was, though. He decided it was losing someone to some mystery man. It annoyed him, he was an expert of love after all.

"Do not worry about it,_ mon cherie_, this dinner was a token of my appreciation to you- as a friend." He grinned, patting the top of her hand lightly. The brunette looked up, a sad smile still on her face- which didn't suit her. She was one of those girls who should always be grinning, always happy. "So~ Tell me about you _amour_! How did you two meet?" That brightened up the girl, she broke out into her sweet grin.

"He was so charming! We met at a night club- I know it's not too romantic, but him, _him_." She sighed happily, "I've never been to one before, so I was just standing with a few friends on the outside, ya know? Anyways, he came up to me- he had these beautiful green eyes, I've never seen any as green as his- he was so charming too, he called me 'love' too!"

Francis chuckled as Michelle talked, it was like a school girl talking about her first crush. Francis couldn't tell if she was really in love, or just love struck. It certainly seemed the latter.

The young girl suddenly stopped her rambling, her face a bright red. Francis raised an eyebrow, slightly concerned.

"Are you okay, Michelle?" He leaned forward to get a better look at the brunette. She looked up suddenly, which startled Francis, she had a look of determination in her chestnut brown eye's,

"You can keep a secret, right Francis?" Francis nodded slowly, not knowing what he was agreeing to. Michelle was silent for another moment. She looked around the room, making sure no one would over hear(no one would though, they were alone at Francis' house). She inhaled sharply, and leaned forward, motioning for Francis to do the same, he complied. Michelle did another quick scan of the room before telling the blond.

"_He was my first..._" She said, barely above a whisper.

Oh.

That would explain why she was so head over heels for the man- whoever he was. Now she thinks he's the only one for her, it happened often, even to Francis. He couldn't help but inwardly sigh, he didn't like that someone would take advantage of someone as sweet and innocent as Michelle, it pissed him off.

"Really?" Was the only thing Francis could think of, he mentally slapped himself. But thankfully Michelle sat back in her seat, he face still holding the pink color. She smiled sadly, once again.

"Yeah, but sadly I haven't been able to contact him since..." Francis mentally scowled. He hated the types that would hit and run, it completely when against the love Francis preached so much. And this girl, this innocent girl, was a victim of it. It wasn't fair to her, especially since it was her first partner.

"Do you... do you think I did something wrong, Francis?" She asked, breaking the silence. "I mean... when I woke up he was just- gone!" _M__on Dieu, _she looked like she was going to break down in tears. Francis quickly grabbed her hands, holding them in his larger ones. He smiled lightly at the young girl, his blue eye's meeting her brown,

"Of course not _mon cherie_, there are many reasons a man would not contact you; and none of them are about _you_. You are far too sweet to avoid, _mon cherie_. So do not think that for a second." Francis kissed the top of her hand, causing the brunette to smile and wipe away the tears that formed in her eye's. Michelle nodded, not taking her hand away from the blond male.

"Thank you, Francis..." She said quietly. Francis nodded with a "I only speak the truth".

"Now, I want you to meet my friends." The Frenchmen changed the subject, it was becoming uncomfortable for both of them.

Michelle laughed, "Oh yeah! The ones you tell me stories about? I can't wait!" She grinned.

Francis smiled, happy that her outstanding smile had returned. Nothing else seemed to fit her tanned face as much as a grin. It was perfect for her. Francis subconsciously squeezed the hand that rested in his. His smile grew as Michelle squeezed back.

* * *

><p>Francis heard the front door open. He could only guess who it was, it wasn't Gilbert he was back in Germany visiting his younger brother for the holiday. That would mean it was Arthur.<p>

"Hm? You made dinner today? What was the occasion?" Said man asked, walking in the the kitchen where Francis was doing the dishes.

"Oh~ I had Michelle over for dinner, that is all." Francis said, drying his hands off as he finished the dishes.

"Did I just miss her? Shame, I've been wanting to meet her for sometime, now," he smirked, "To congratulate her on not falling for a frog." Francis gained a smirk of his own and glowered at the young Brit.

"I'll have you know, _rosbif_, she is practically in love with me after that dinner! If it were your cooking she would be in the morgue right now!" He laughed as Arthur scowled at him.

"I resent that, frog!" Francis merely waved him off,

"Anyways, _Angleterre_, your wish will soon become true." The blond raised a thick eyebrow, confused. "I have invited her over tomorrow, not for dinner or anything, but just to meet you."

"Just me? Antonio wont be coming?" He cocked his head to the side slightly.

"Non, he is out of town for the week- something about a 'romantic getaway for me and Lovi~!'"

Arthur chuckled at Francis' imatation of the Spaniard, "Too bad, we don't talk enough."

Francis smiled at the Brit, "But enough about me, where were you today? Actually~ Come to think of it, you have been acting happier recently-" Francis gasped in mock surprise, "Could it be? _Non_... to think little _Angleterre_ is in... _amour_!" The last part- specifically word made Arthur sputter on his tea, he coughed to clear his throat.

Francis smirked into himself, he hit the target. Francis knew love in and out, he had been in love many a times, and Arthur was a prime case. He could see in the young man's green eye's, he was smitten. And even though it hurt Francis' heart(only a bit! He was long over that god forsaken crush he once had on the Brit), he was glad to see Arthur so happy- he'd never seen Arthur as happy as he was now. Never. And Francis wanted to do anything in his power to make him keep that look in his eye's. Arthur deserved to be happy.

"I-I am not in love! Bloody frog, does everything have to do about that stupid subject?" Arthur scowled at the older blond as he retrieved a napkin. "I was just with Alfred and his friend, Kiku..." Francis' heart _panged _once again, this time in annoyance. He frowned, he hated Alfred F. Jones. He hated what the American did to Arthur, he hated how he thought everything was okay, he hated _him_.

"Are you... okay, Francis?" Arthur asked, looking up at the Frenchmen, his eye's narrowed in concern. Francis snapped back to reality, he waved his hand in dismissal of Arthur's concern.

"_Oui_, I am fine. Do you still not plan on telling him- Jones?" The taller blond asked, trying is best to hide the growl in his voice, it worked.

"Of course not..." He mumbled sadly, staring at his tea. "He said... he h-hated me, didn't he? Right now the git probably thinks I'm some other Arthur anyways. So why ruin a good thing?" Arthur chuckled sadly, it was a hallow laugh, not reaching his emerald eyes.

Francis wanted nothing more then to tell Arthur what was good for him- and it wasn't that American. But he couldn't bring himself to. He would probably get cursed at by the Brit for 'meddling in his personal affairs'. He's done so before, and it didn't end well for either; Arthur with a bruised ego and Francis with a bruised face. As Arthur just said, why ruin a good thing?

"Do you really think so?" Arthur blinked, looking up at the other with a questioning stare. Francis had to say something, though. Give some advice to the younger, obviously confused Brit. "What I mean is this; how would you feel if you saw Jones, and desperately wanted to the other to see you too, but he didn't. He didn't recognize you, he denied knowing of your very existence. Not only that, but he punched you in the face- literally-"

"What the bloody hell are you getting-"

"Let me finish, _Angleterre_. How would you feel? Heartbroken? Confused? Maybe even angry? Say you wanted to respect Jones' words, and decided not to bother him with accusations of who you are and who he was. Now, think about how you would feel if he suddenly remembered you, but decided not to tell you." Francis stopped, looking over at the shorter blond, he was obviously contemplating the things Francis had just told him. There were silent for a few minutes, Arthur continued staring down at his tea, more like scowling.

"Do not talk to me like I am a child, Francis..." Arthur finally spoke, startling the Frenchmen. "I do not need to be lectured on how I deal with my personal business." _Great_, Francis thought with a sigh, he wanted to avoid Arthur getting upset with him over his business, but he _had_ to play big brother.

"Alfred and I- it's complicated. I know it's not fair to him, I know it's not. I'm not that cold hearted where as I don't think of other people and their feelings. I think about it a lot, you know. It's not easy being around that bloody idiot- but at least I'm around him, no matter how mad that sounds. I'm just thankful when he did see me he didn't turn the other way." Arthur paused with a wry chuckle.

Francis stared at him carefully, making sure he didn't upset the young Brit. He was relieved this didn't turn into a screaming match, but who knew with Arthur.

"Anyways, I think I'm going to head in for the night- when is Michelle coming again?" Arthur asked, stretching.

"Around five in the evening, if I recall correctly." The blond nodded before turning away to head to his room. Francis watched him do so, a small frown gracing his lips. He still wasn't okay with Arthur talking to Jones, but at least the Brit knew what he was doing.

"Ah- Francis?" Francis looked up at the sound of his name, slightly surprised. Arthur was paused at his doorway, his back facing the Frenchman. "I- um... thank you!" As quickly as the words came out, the door was shut with Arthur inside it's walls.

Francis smirked at the image of Arthur- madly blushing out of embarrassment. He never said things like that to him, it was absolutely hilarious for him to be embarrassed over something normal people said everyday. But that was him, that was Arthur. He was glade just to have him be normal, not heartbroken and depressed like he was when they had first met.

"You're welcome, Arthur." Francis stood up from the couch, stretching, he was going to head in early as well.

* * *

><p>"You must really like the girl to wear something as ridiculous as <em>that<em>," Arthur said, stifling a giggle.

Francis rolled his eye's with a smirk, "You should not be talking, _rosbif_. At least I don't look like I'm going to mug someone in a dark alley." Arthur's smirk immediately dropped, his green eye's glaring at the French blond.

"Shut up, frog." Arthur grumbled and turned around to fix a cup of tea. "It's too bad that Gilbert's not here, he would have loved to meet- Michelle, right? Judging by the way you talk about her." The shorter blond added with a chuckle, Francis joined in on it. Arthur was right, knowing Gilbert he would have loved to meet her, most likely to make fun of Francis for her not being in love with the blond.

"_Oui_, I cannot say I am sorry for him not being here, after all we wouldn't want to scare Michelle away!" Francis barked another laugh, taking a cup of tea Arthur offered him. Francis could just picture the albino coming on a little too strong for the young girl, she was too... meek, and quiet. But such a sweet girl, she had a small country charm to her, and that's what Francis liked most about her. Being from a rich family, he didn't have much of a chance to meet such simple people. It was refreshing.

"She's arriving at five, right?"Arthur asked, breaking the comfortable silence. Francis nodded in response, "Good, we have about half an hour then." Arthur stood up, putting his finished tea cup in the sink.

"Are you going somewhere?"

Arthur nodded towards his room, "I'm going to start on some English homework. We have a bloody long paper due at the end of the holiday." Arthur grumbled, stalking off towards his room. "Just tell me when she's here, alright?" Francis agreed.

Francis couldn't help but feel a little giddy inside, he was curious as to how Michelle would react to Arthur. He chuckled at the thought of her being scared of him; big eyebrows and punk attire with a constant scowl, most people the Brit met were scared shitless at first meeting. Arthur, of course, made up for it with his gentlemen like characteristics and had a charm of his own- Francis had fallen for it their first meeting(though he was completely over the idiot, he wasn't _that_ charming). He wasn't too worried.

Francis was brought to attention as the doorbell rang, echoing through the large house. The blond man quickly stood and walked to the door- not before checking himself out in the mirror first.

Francis opened to door to reveal the small frame of Michelle. She wore a beautifully simple blue dress, her dark hair pulled into her signature pigtails. She looked exquisite. "Michelle! You made it!" Francis greeted her with a kiss on each cheek, which she returned.

She grinned, "Of course! I can't wait to meet that friend you're always talking about!" She said, walking past the taller man and into the house. "So where is he~?" Her brown eye's glanced around the room, in search of Arthur.

"_Angleterre_! Michelle is here to meet you!" Francis called out. The door to Arthur's bedroom opened, and out he came. "Michelle, I'd like you to meet-"

"Arthur!" Francis blinked, confused as Michelle ran across the room and engulfed the blond in a hug, "Oh my god! I haven't seen you in forever! I've missed you so much too, and I had no way of contacting you either! I was really concerned, you see-" Francis furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, the same look written all over Arthur's as well.

"Do you know Arthur, Michelle?" Francis asked, joining the two across the room. Michelle let go of Arthur's torso, settling for an arm. She nodded vigorously, a huge grin and a blush claimed her tan skin.

"Yeah! He's the one I was talking about- you know, _the_ one." Francis' heart nearly dropped. Arthur's apparently did as well from the look that was on his face, it said _"Oh shit"_.

Arthur was in a world of pain, that was for sure.

* * *

><p><strong>[1]Boeuf bourguignon is a stew with beef and many different kinds of vegetables in it. I've never had it, but it looks freaking good. <strong>

**Ohmigod, this is SO late! D: I'm REALLY sorry about that! Both me beta and I are busy, so yeah~ There is some mention of USUK even though Al's not in it~ I love writing jealous France, it's fun to write. Yay! You finally find out who Michelle is in love with! :D I don't think it's a huge surprise,but who knows~ Only one person got it right! ;D Michelle was the girl in the VERY first chapter, the one Arthur slept with. I hope the ending wasn't awkward, I know some of you don't like the fighting, but his lecture was necessary for the story, yeah? FF wouldn't let me reply to reviews so I'll do it here: **

**blackcat: **Yes! ;D Gilbert needs the lovin' to survive~

**NinjahSocks**: Thanks! 3 It make me happy when people look forward to reading this not-so-good-story~

**Don't-call-me-eyebrows**: Ohmigod seriously? o_o That just made me do a inside happy dance type thing! X3 So sweet~ Thanks! ;D

**TheCrumpetThief432836:** Thanks! I may be bad at writing romance, but at least I can write good reactions!

**sister momo:** Who? LOL jk jk~ Matthew's awesome ;D

**bleach-otaku**: I know right? We need more PruCan! D: Thanks~ I'm glad you like it!


	14. Chapter 14

The room was filled with awkward silence and tension. Arthur glanced around the large living room, looking anywhere but Francis and the girl latched onto his arm. They both stared at him expectantly, but the blond was at a loss for words.

_'How do I manage to get myself into these situations...'_ he cursed inwardly.

Francis was the first to break the silence, "Well, Arthur? What does she mean by that?" Arthur could tell the elder blond was trying his best to stay calm. He had heard that particular tone of voice many times.

Arthur didn't know what to say, he had never been in a situation quite like this before, with a girl he barely remembered. And- oh god, the poor lass was in _love_ with him. In. Love. Sure, Arthur had his share of flings, girlfriends as well as the boyfriends. Though, he could never say he was in love. Especially with someone he had barely known- Francis had called it "innocence", while Arthur called it stupidity. How could you fall for someone so easily?

"_Arthur_-"

"Oi, Michelle, could I talk to you for a bit? In... private." Arthur said, he had hoped he sounded composed, because he certainly felt the opposite. Pretending not to notice Francis narrowing his blue eyes, Michelle nodded happily, following him out of the room.

As Arthur led the girl out of the room, his heart raced. Damn, he thought, he felt awful. Not only towards the girl- Michelle, but towards his best friend. He obviously liked the brunette a lot. He hardly introduced girls to his friends if he wasn't feeling the '_L'Amour_', as he would say. The blond knew that he had strong feelings for Michelle to introduce her to him, of all people.

God, thinking about all of it made him feel worse, and man was he feeling bad.

Once they arrived in the kitchen, Arthur closed the door behind him, making sure the Frenchman couldn't overhear their conversation.

Michelle happy skipped over to a chair, an eager smile on her face, Arthur's stomach dropped at the site. Rejecting the brunette wasn't going to be easy, but it had to be done.

"So... what'd you want to talk about, Arthur?" She asked shyly, twirling a piece of her dark hair around her figure. Arthur was quiet for a moment, thinking things through. He wanted to let her down easy. He let out a sigh, running his fingers through his shaggy hair.

"Look, Michelle..." The girl visibly froze, though she still kept up a shaky smile. Dammit, how was he supposed to say this... "What happened... that night, shouldn't have. I was drunk, and so were you. I didn't mean anything to happen, so... I'm sorry but I can't return your feelings." _Best to be direct as possible_, Arthur thought with a nod, he was satisfied with what he had said, it didn't sound too bad, the girl would be just fine-

His thoughts were stopped as he heard a shaky sob coming from the girl. He looked up, startled. Michelle sat in the chair, her shoulders shaking. She was obviously crying.

"Shit-" He cursed, rushing over to her, "Michelle, listen-" He was pushed aside as Michelle stood up and rushed past him, leaving the kitchen. Arthur cursed again, deciding to stay in the kitchen. It was easier to escape Francis' wrath that way.

He heard Francis ask Michelle if she was okay in French(as much as Arthur detested the French and their language, being friends with a French person meant you will pick up their language, not by choice mind you), either she didn't reply or Arthur didn't hear here, the next thing he heard was the door slamming shut.

Arthur let out an annoyed sigh, both hands busy messaging his temples. He wasn't even sure why she had reacted that way, he'd done nothing to make her act that way! Yes he flirted with her, yes he slept with her, but he'd done it before with many other people and no one had done that before. But as annoying and confusing as it was, he wanted the girl to be okay.

The kitchen door slammed open, startling the younger blond. Francis stood in the doorway, and he looked mad- no- livid. It had been years since Arthur had seen that expression, and he didn't like it one bit. Now, though, it was directed at him, Arthur found himself liking it even less.

"Arthur-" Francis began, but Arthur cut him off.

"I didn't mean to make her cry, I didn't even let her down hard or anything!" Arthur said, crossing his arms over his chest. He glared at the ground. "And I'm sorry that I slept with her and all, I didn't know she was supposed to marry you, or anything-"

"I'm not mad at you for that!" Francis yelled causing Arthur to jump slightly. Arthur blinked confused. If he wasn't mad at him for that, then what the bloody hell could he be mad at him _for_?

"Then what in God's name are you mad at me for!" Arthur shouted right back, shooting a glare at the Frenchman.

"This!" His voice was got louder as he gestured to the Brit. Said Brit furrowed his large brows, _him_? He was mad at him _because_ of him? By Gods, Francis was confusing him even more so then usual.

"Git! You're making no sense!" Arthur shook his head, placing his hands on his hips with a sigh. "I'm going to my room, when you start making a bit more sense, then you can talk to me, yes?" He made his way to leave, but was stopped by an even angrier Frenchman's voice,

"This is what I am talking about! You constantly act like a child!" Arthur stopped at that. A _child_? He did not act like a child! That was- was- idiotic!

"_Huh_-! That's bloody-!"

"It is not Arthur!" Francis yelled back, blue eyes fierce and unyielding. He wasn't backing down, which shocked the young blond. He had always gotten his way with Francis, sure they argued constantly, but Arthur always won. "We always have to baby you! Always! We have to make sure you eat, go to sleep at a decent hour, watch your smoking habits, make sure whoever you slept with's partner doesn't try and kill you! Not to mention we have to make sure you don't break, and fall apart!"

Arthur was at a loss for words. No one has ever said anything remotely close to that. Not his parents, not Scott, nor the rest of his siblings. Not even Alfred. He swallowed a lump in his throat, Francis was panting from the list of things. "Why are-"

"I'm not done yet!" Francis shouted, once again startling Arthur. The Frenchman was silent for a moment, catching his breath. "And now- now you're with the person who broke you and you don't care! Who was there to pick you up when you fell! Not him! It is so frustrating, looking after someone who only thinks for themselves! You do not understand it! It- you are driving us all mad and it is like you do not even care! You are so- so- _childish_!"

He was done. He was panting, faced away from the British man.

Arthur could feel the tears well up in his eyes, and it was ridiculous. It wasn't like Francis was spewing lies, or made up things- it was all true. Everything. And- and it felt like he was going to explode. Francis had never, ever said anything like that, and to say it hurt would have been the understatement of the year. It was _bloody_ ridiculous.

So the Brit did what he does best, and ran away. He ran out the large house as fast as he could, into the frozen streets of London. He felt like an idiot. Of course Francis was sick of him, everyone was after awhile. It came with Arthur- the sense of hate. He was an idiot for thinking Francis could be his friend forever, it was the same with Alfred. They all grew sick of him, his whining, his constant insults, his lack of trust. And that made them all hate Arthur. It wasn't new, Arthur always had very few friends. And right now, it felt as if he had none.

Arthur slowed down to a walk after a while, but he didn't return home. It was dark, and cold, and he found himself in front a familiar pub; _Edelstein's, _it was a pub he often frequented with Gilbert and Francis, and right now he could really use a beer or two.

* * *

><p>Alfred yawned, stretching his arms over his head.<p>

"Hey, Alfred!" His boss, Elizabeta called from the back. Alfred was currently working the bar, and it being a Saturday night meant they would be busy- not that Alfred minded, he loved working at the bar! Talking to people was what he was good at, after all, but then there were the dunks that would pick fights- he wasn't one for drama.

"Yeah?" Alfred called back, watching as Elizabeta came out from the back, dressed in the uniform employees had to wear.

"Why don't you head on home? I can handle the bar and Roderich is covering the floor." She smiled sweetly, causing Alfred to grin. She had to be the sweetest girl Alfred has ever met(on a good day, that is. She had a habit throwing kitchen ware at male customers she didn't like). She was like a mother.

"Sure thing!" He grinned at the brunette, who smiled back in return as she took Alfred's place at the bar.

Alfred went to the back, to retrieve is things and prepare to make his leave. He had been working here for a few months, a few weeks after he had made up with Arthur-

Arthur.

He couldn't help but let his mouth drop to a frown at that name. Their whole... situation was confusing. At first he was over joyed at the fact he had found his best friend- who had disappeared with out a trace all those years ago, but... but now, he wasn't even sure it was Arthur- _his_ Arthur. If he didn't remember Alfred by now, then who could say it was him? Plenty of things had run through Alfred's mind, trying to explain why the Brit wouldn't remember him- he could have gotten amnesia and completely forgot about him! Or- or maybe he was abducted by aliens(that was his favorite, by far).

Alfred sighed, letting his head drop against his locker. Alfred wanted him to be his Arthur so... so bad! He wanted nothing more but to apologize to him, and tell him he didn't mean what he said. He wanted to ask his Arthur why he disappeared, why he couldn't find him. Alfred wanted to make up all of those years they missed, to catch up and become best friends again. That's all he wanted... that was all he wanted for years! Hell, every year for Christmas, he'd wright a letter to Santa saying the only thing he wanted was_ 'Arthur to come back'_, Alfred chuckled at the memory, it was stupid, he didn't miss the looks of pity his dad had given him.

Alfred smiled sadly, and lifted his head off the cool locker. He shouldn't think about those kind of things! They were depressing, and with Matthew gone to Canada for the Christmas season, he wouldn't have anyone to complain to! And that would suck.

Alfred grabbed his bag and shut his locker, and made his way out of the back. As he made his way through the pub, he noticed Elizabeta smiling sadly at a costumer at the bar, it was a man clad in a black leather jacket, with blond choppy hair. He was loud, spewing off random stories which he animated by using his hands. Alfred smiled sympathetically at the brunette, he was glad he had left before getting that customer- wait.

Leather jacket... British accent... blond, unruly hair...

"_Arthur!_"

Said man turned around, obviously drunk with a scowl painted on his light features. "_Whut_ the fuck do you wan- holy bloody fuck! Are you sodding stalking me?" His green eyes, clouded over, stared at him with a mix of shock and confusion.

"You know Arthur, Alfred?" Elizabeta asked, after a moment of awkward silence. Alfred nodded slowly, not looking away from Arthur,who hadn't looked away from him. Arthur's shocked stare had turned into an annoyed glare, his cheeks were flushed with pink- probably because of the alcohol.

"Yup, uh we go to the same college." He finally looked away to smile at Elizabeta.

"More- more like he bloody fuckin' stalked his way there- you- you wanker!" Arthur yelled, turning back around to chug the rest of his beer.

"Dude, you like, need to stop telling everybody that... and I work here, so technically- you stalked me!" He smirked triumphantly.

"Y-you bloody idiot! That's completely untrue!" Alfred just laughed, and took a seat next to the blond. Elizabeta shot him a knowing smirk before heading off to help another customer. Alfred shook his head, sometimes she was too much like a mother.

Both the blonds sat in silence for awhile, Arthur grumbling about some things or another, and Alfred trying to make himself look busy by playing with his hands.

"So, Artie! What brings you here?" Alfred grinned over to the drunken Brit, who in return gripped his beer mug harder and scowled down at it.

"Why-why the bloody fuck should I tell you?" Alfred blinked, confused. Arthur's voice didn't hold any venom, it was like he was trying to hold back from sobbing. Was he sad? Is that why he was here? Why was he sad?

Arthur took another swig from his newly filled beer, Alfred studied his face, his emerald eyes looked completely drained and it wasn't from the alcohol, but they also had a flare of anger in them.

"You okay, Artie?"

Arthur looked over at the other blond sharply, "Stop fuckin' callin' me that, git." Another swig, "Why the fuck do you bloody care anyways! Stupid... idiot..." Another swig, "That- _hic_- stupid frog! I-I bet he- _hic_- he things I'm sad now! Haha! Bloody fuckin' prat..." Another swig, "Like I'd ever be sad! Hahaha! I hope- _hic_- hope he comes looking for me and freezes to death!" Now he was chugging the rest of it. "I-I hope he- _hic_- trips a-and -_hic_- falls on his bloody arse! Hahaha! That- _hic_- would be bloody hi-_hic_-larious!" Arthur was laughing like a mad man, Alfred concluded. "Aw- bloody hell! I-_hic_- am out of this shitty beer! Oi! L-Lizzy- _hic_- get me another beer, yeah?" Arthur attempted to be suave with a wink, but it looked more like he had something in his eye.

Alfred smiled at the Brits drunken antics, but decided he had enough to drink. "Hey, Artie, I think you've had enough for now." Alfred stood up, taking the shorter blond with him(first he placed the owed money on the counter) despite his protests. "Now lets get you home."

"Wh-_hic_-at are you- fuck! Stop sodding pulling me!" Alfred just laughed in response, still pulling him to the doors.

"Hey, so where do ya live?" Alfred asked, pulling them to a stop outside the pub, he looked down at the other with a smile. Arthur snatched his arm back from Alfred grip and glared down at the ground. "...Artie?"

"I'm not going home! That bloody frog is there..." Alfred stared at him curiously, did Francis do something?

"What'd that wine bastard do?" The taller blond asked, narrowing his eyes. Arthur was upset- a blind person could see that- but what did _he_ do to him? Alfred had to scoff internally, wasn't it that French idiot that told him to stay away from Arthur because he had hurt him? Freaking hypocrite.

"I-I don't want-_hic_- to talk about it now..." Arthur suddenly turned on his heel to leave, but stumbled slightly, Alfred quickly grabbed his shoulders to steady him before he could fall.

"_Woah_- there," Arthur quickly protested, flailing his way out of the taller blonds grip. Alfred sighed with a smile, not letting go of the Brit. "I guess you'll have to come to my dorm then!" He grinned at Arthur's glare.

"Why the bloody hell would I want to go to your-_hic_- pigsty of a dorm!"

"Well, were the heck are you gonna sleep then? London's dangerous at night! Wouldn't want you to get stolen!" Arthur's face- if possible- turned even more pink at the comment! He could be adorable sometimes.

With Alfred in lead, they went off to his dorm.

Arthur was... very interesting when he was drunk, to say the least. One moment he was on the edge of tears, the next he was talking a mile a minute! He was hilarious.

"Alrighty~! Here we are!" Alfred opened the door to reveal his... less then cleanly dorm room. It was an average sized room., two beds on the opposite walls, two desks and one flat screen T.V. Will all sorts of game consoles and games to go with it. But Arthur didn't seem to care about those aspects of the room,

"This is your shitty room! It looks like you sodding threw up all over it!" There were fast food wrappers all over the dorm room, as well as pizza boxes and and dirty, as well as clean, laundry spewed all over. "Fuck-" Alfred looked over at Arthur, who was flailing while attempting to take off his tight shirt- to say he was failing would be an understatement.

Alfred cackled at the Brits struggles, "Ya need some help, Art?" He grinned as Arthur swatted his hands away and ended up falling on his rear.

"Get that- that bloody smirk off your sodding face...!" Finally, he pulled the shirt off his head with a gasp for air, mumbling some more British curses. Alfred chuckled again at the Brit- who was still seated on the ground- Arthur could really be adorable with out knowing it, the way he tried to look angry- it was really more of a pout, it was adorable! Alfred's eyes wondered to the shorter blonds now bare torso- he was slender and had a rather feminine physic with milky white skin that contrasted with his stunning emerald eyes-

_Stop-!_

Alfred turned his head away, his cheeks now bright red. He couldn't think of Arthur like that! It may have just been lust, but it wouldn't help their situation! Their _complicated_ situation... Alfred's eyes snapped up, hearing more grumbling from the grounded Brit. H-he was taking his _pants_ off,

"H-hey! What're doin'?"

Arthur stopped fumbling with his buttons, and looked up with one of his glare-pouts. "What does it sodding looking I'm doing, eejit? I can't bloody sleep with leather pants on." Arthur... had a point. Alfred stopped with a sigh and averted his eyes away as Arthur resumed taking off his pants. A couple of curse words later, Arthur finally removed his pants and was in a pair of Union Jack boxers(to which Alfred had to stifle a laugh).

"So, I guess you can have my bed; I'll sleep in Mattie's." Alfred said, preparing the Brits bed. Arthur was silent, he had been since he got his pants off. Alfred's mind wandered back to earlier, when he was with Arthur at the pub. He seemed so sad, he was obviously mad at Francis too, from when he was shouting off about him. Arthur seemed to have a thick skin, nothing really got to him. So what could have Francis said to him that would bring that look into his eyes? Whatever he did, Alfred was going to have a word with him...

"All done!" Alfred finished making his bed for Arthur, and turned around with a grin. "I guess you're pretty lucky Mattie's back in Cana- _Mmph_-" Lips hungrily pressed against his, it was shocking to say the least. Arthur slipped his tongue into Alfred's mouth. _Arthur_ was kissing _him_. Arthur! Under any other circumstances, he would've been over joyed and immediately responded- but Arthur was drunk- not tipsy- _drunk_. The kind of drunk where you tried to drink all of your sorrows away. That was why Arthur was kissing him.

Alfred gently shoved the blond away, "Arthur-! Stop," His emerald eyes looked hurt as he slumped against Alfred's hold, both were panting lightly. Arthur sniffled and brought a hand up to wipe his eyes. Alfred's heart _panged_ in guilt. He was crying. Because of him! That wasn't too heroic... "Listen-"

"I get it." Alfred cocked his head in confusion.

"Get what...?"

"Nobody likes me, I get it." He sniffed again, his head was still bowed, not showing Alfred his wet eyes. Alfred sighed and lifted his hand to raise the others chin but was roughly slapped away. "Don't-! I know what you're going to bloody say! It's true! Everybody hates me! My mother hates me, everybody knows my father hates me! Scot- oh Scot, he's always hated me as well as the rest of my brothers and sisters... Antonio hates me and so does Gilbert! Francis-" Arthur's eyes welled up with tears at his name, he quickly wiped them away. "F-Francis h-hates me..." He was silent for a few moments, Alfred wanted to say something but Arthur continued, "b-but worst of all," he swallowed heavily, "Y-you hate me..." Arthur continued to sniff and cry as Alfred figured out what Arthur meant.

When did he say he hated him? Sure they didn't get a long too well at first, but he had thought they had become friends! He couldn't recall any mention of hate for the young Brit.

"I never said I hated you before..." Arthur let out a wry laugh,

"You're a sodding idiot, ya know that? You go around for weeks saying you remember me and now you conveniently forget! Just my bloody luck..." Arthur continued to ramble on, but Alfred wasn't listening.

Did... did he just admit he remembered him?

"_I hate you, Arthur!"_

_"It's all your fault! _Everything_. I never want to see, or talk to you ever again!" _

Was that what he was talking about? He-he remembers!

"A-Arthur! What did you just say?" Arthur stopped talking, with a sniffle he thought for a moment,

"Francis hates me?" Alfred shook his head and grabbed Arthur's hand.

"No! About me! About me hating you!" Alfred realized that was probably the wrong choice of words, he knew this because of the knew tears that welled up in his emerald eyes.

"Y-you hate me?" The tears were falling now, "I bloody knew it! I knew you hated me! Bloody hell... everybody hates me!" Shit shit shit shit! Hero's don't make people cry!

"N-no! That's not what I meant- crap! I'm sorry!" He pulled Arthur into a hug, careful not to crush the smaller blond. "I-I don't hate you... nobody hates you, _shh_..." Alfred put the words behind him for now, drunk Arthur wasn't going to help him, especially when he's an emotional wreck. He cradled Arthur has he cried into his shoulder,

"T-that's not true... both you a-and Francis-"

"Francis is an idiot. Don't listen to him, or anyone else. I can't find one reason to hate you, Art. Not one. 'Kay?" Alfred slowly laid the blond onto his bed, "Now, I think you should get some sleep, 'kay? If ya need me, I'll-" As Alfred walked to Matthew's bed, Arthur's hand gripped his own.

"D-don't leave me again... please?" He sniffed, rubbing his eyes. Alfred's heart sped up, his head reminding him that Arthur may in fact remember. "I don't want to be without you..." Alfred smiled sweetly at Arthur and slipped under the covers, his heart skipped a beat when he saw Arthur's lips curve up if only a bit.

As they settled under the warm blankets, Alfred felt Arthur snuggle up to him. He placed his head on Alfred's shoulder and in almost an instant, he was out. Alfred glanced down at him, frowning at all the tear lines on his pale face. His mind went back to what Arthur all the things Alfred had said. So he remembers. He inwardly sighed, the earlier thoughts of things being complicated now felt like the understatement now. Yeah, Arthur simply could be drunk talking- just saying things that aren't true, but... but Alfred never mentioned what he said all those years ago! Maybe he only subconsciously remembers? Everyone knows people say things they don't mean when their drunk. Yeah, that sounded good... there was no way Arthur could've remembered and not have told him!

Right...?

* * *

><p><strong>Merry ChristmasHappy Hanukkah/Happy New Years everyone! **

**I think I pretty much fail at anything sexual. Yup. This is also unbeta'd, so it may be pretty raw! Ohmaigod this chapter- I hope it was good? I dunno, I read through it... But I threw in some USUK fluff FINALLY! I hope it was good! It isn't moving too fast, right? I hope not! That's my biggest peeve with stories; moving too fast. So feedback? This is my first boyxboy fic... And why does Alfred have to be so freaking difficult to write? D: I have no problems writing anyone elses pov but his! **

**Please review! It makes me update waaaay faster!**


	15. Chapter 15

"Bloody _hell_..." Arthur through his arm over his eyes, blocking the sun light that filtered through the opened window. He groaned, his head felt heavy, his throat was as dry as hell, combined with a splitting headache. Dear God, this day was not going to be easy.

Arthur slowly took his arm away from his eyes and sat up, causing the world to spin. Arthur gave another groan, he was never, ever going to drink that much again. _Ever_. As Arthur began to crawl off his bed to take a shower(he always felt so dirty after drinking), putting one slim leg over the side of the bed, he heard a _crunch_.

"What now...?" He mumbled to himself, looking over the side of the bed to find the source of the noise. "A sodding _McDonald's_ wrapper?" Since when did he eat McDonald's...? Wait- Arthur's head snapped up(making his ears ring), he looked around. There were two beds in this rather small room, and it was like the room was separated by an invisible line. The side opposite from him was spotless, everything seemed to sparkle, it reminded himself of his own room, actually. But the side he was on... it was bloody disgusting. There were wrappers of all sorts, water bottles, soda bottles, fast food cups, dirty laundry- Oh, Dear God! It smelt awful-

But really, that was the least of his worries. He was in some dorm room, half sodding naked, and he could remember nothing from after the second drink at that Bar Elizabeta worked at. Arthur sighed and ran a hand through his messy, blond hair. Had he slept with someone- right after he was yelled at for sleeping around, and promising himself he would not sleep with anyone anymore, he goes and breaks it. Francis was right, as usual.

Arthur felt his tears well up- why couldn't Arthur just of said _'I'm sorry, Francis. I'm so, so, sorry. I never meant to hurt you- I promise not to sleep around anymore, I promise-' _It was so bloody easy- but yet he could never bring himself to say so. Francis was his best friend, and he felt as though he was loosing him...

Arthur's head snapped up again(creating the annoying ringing in his ears again), as he heard the door open. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened at the sight,

"Oh- hey! You're awake, bro!" Alfred grinned, closing the door behind him. Arthur's heart beat increased, had he- no, no way... bust what if- No! He could not have slept with- with him, of all people! Not that he was g-gross or something, no it was the opposite, really- _stop_! Alfred was oblivious to the inner turmoil the other blond was having. "Here," Alfred tossed him a bottle of water, "I figured you'd need this! I know I do when I get wasted!" He laughed loudly, causing Arthur to cringe at the noise.

Arthur didn't say anything, he unscrewed the top and took a long gulp. His green eyes wandered back to Alfred, who was looking at him, smiling. Arthur felt himself flush, he quickly broke the eye contact, suddenly feeling very self conscious- he was only in a pair of _boxers_. It was silent. Awkwardly silent. Arthur didn't know what to say- he just slept with his best friend from years ago, what could he say?

Arthur inwardly sighed, he was an adult. He would resolve this. Yes, defiantly. "Listen, A-Alfred..." The blond perked up from the other side of the room, his smile grew bigger, he looked... anxious. Oh, God. Was he... was this another Michelle incident? The Brit hoped not... "U-um well... this is hard to say..." He took another deep breath, get it over with, lad! Pull with bloody trigger! "I know we shagged last night, b-but it was probably an accident! I didn't mean it, and-and..."

Arthur stopped, not know what else to say, he looked up at Alfred, hoping he wasn't angry, but instead he had a frown on his face. Like he was disappointed, but the expression quickly changed from disappointed to confusion, then finally to laughter.

He was bloody laughing at him.

He was clutching his stomach and wiped tears from his blue eyes(taking his glasses off, first). Now Arthur was annoyed. Alfred was sodding hysterical, when all Arthur wanted to do was not destroy their new relationship. He put his heart on his bloody sleeve!

"You're a right git, you know that? I-I was trying to be nice! And what do I bloody get? Laughed at- _arsehole_!" Alfred waved at him, probably trying to say hold on, while he caught his breath, eventually he did.

"Okay... so you thought, me and you("you and I!")had _sex_!" He barked out another laugh, causing the other to send a heated glare at the American.

"Well I'm sorry that the thought is that hilarious!" Arthur was pretty sure his face was a bright shade of red, he turned away from Alfred and slid back under the covers(which smelled like Axe body spray). Was it that hard to imagine? Was sleeping with Arthur that funny? Arthur scoffed under the covers, that's not what most people would say...

"N-no! Not at all, Art!" Arthur heard the other stand up from the bed across the room and walk to the bed he was on- whose bed was this anyways? It could have been Alfred's, but he couldn't have smelt _this_ good... "It's just funny how you think we'd do that! I mean- I'm pretty sure you tried a few times- it's hard to resist my swag, so it was kinda not surprising-"

"What!" Arthur turned around in the covers to face Alfred, who was now sitting next to the bed. "What the hell does that mean?" He tried to have sex with him? Alfred tilted his head to the side, in a confused manner,

"Oh! You mean '_swag_', well it's kinda means-"

"No-! I don't give two shits about your stupid American slang- I tried to have _sex_ with you?" Alfred gave a lazy smirk. Arthur felt his face heat up again, so he turned back to face the wall.

"Yup! Dude, you totally kissed me!" Arthur narrowed his eyes in confusion. Why was he okay with that? They were old friends for Christ's sake, you don't snog with your friends- oh. Right, Arthur still hadn't told Alfred he remembered. Honestly, he probably never would. Things were complicated as is- if he told him, then it would become even more confusing... Alfred would probably never forgive him, anyways. If he found out Arthur knew and didn't tell him- if Arthur was in that situation, he would be beyond angry. Arthur took a deep breath,

"And you're okay with that?" Arthur had to keep his voice from shaking. He was still faced away from the American, who was silent for a few long moments.

"Hmm, I don't think it matters. I mean, you were upset, so... I'm not holding it against you, or anything."

"What do you mean I was upset...?" Arthur asked, furrowing his dark brows together.

"Well, you were kinda a crying mess!" Alfred laughed lightly, trying to lighten the mood. Arthur could practically see his face. "You wouldn't tell me what you were crying about though, all you really said was that everybody hates you..." He _said_ that? That is why he shouldn't drink, especially when he's an emotional wreck. How bloody embarrassing... "Also... also you said that- that..." He trailed off, not finishing his sentence, instead he started a new one.

"Hey, Art?" Arthur grunted in response, "Wanna tell me why you were so sad last night?" Arthur was silent for a moment.

"Nothing else happened, right?" He asked, softly, talking into the blankets on top of his slim body.

Alfred chuckled, "I swear." After a moment, Arthur shifted back around to face the other blond, who was smiling happily, it contrasted heavily with the sad frown on the Brits face.

"I slept with Francis' girlfriend."

Alfred blinked, confused. He furrowed his eye brows, "Why would you-"

"I'm not a good, nor an innocent person. I sleep with people a lot, man woman- I don't have a preference. Michelle was just another cute girl at the club, she liked me, I liked her, she was drunk, I was drunk. I did what I normally did; went back to her place and had sex. It was supposed to be that simple. I didn't even know her bloody name." Arthur chuckled humorlessly, not looking at Alfred face. He knew what look he had on his face; disgust. How could someone just _sleep_ with people? Arthur swallowed the lump in his throat and continued,

"Francis is all but engaged to her, now- a _'family arrangement'_. He loves her, I can see it in his eyes- it's so _nice_ to see him like that, you know? Apparently, the girl was bloody in love with some sodding fool, so she wouldn't tie the knot with Francis. Francis said she fell in love with her first- and that he refused to contact her. I hadn't 'met' her, at this point, but we did meet- and bloody hell, it was a mess! I made the poor girl cry- F-Francis was so mad. I understand why, I'm a child. A sodding _child_!

"He yelled at me. We fight all the time, but he was so disappointed in me. I understand, though... I deserved it. Hell, I deserved more! I put him through so much, and-and I'm so selfish! Over bloody everything! He constantly looks out for me, and I constantly stab him in the sodding back! Why does _anyone_ stay with me-?"

"Hey-!" Arthur, who was crying now, stopped blubbering as Alfred stopped him. "Don't say stuff like that..." Alfred was wearing a frown on his strong face, his blue eyes filled with concern. He raised his hand to wipe away the tears on the others face, but Arthur slapped his hand away. Alfred's frown deepened, but he didn't protest it. "Don't talk about your self so badly."

Arthur was confused, he was expecting Alfred to not want to see him again- because he's done it before. And this is far worse then what had happened all those years ago-

"Why do you fucking care?" He cursed in his head, that came out so badly, but thankfully, Alfred didn't seem to mind.

"You're my friend, I'll always care-"

"How are you not disgusted! I sleep with everyone- I even thought I slept with you, and you seem perfectly okay with it! Why?" He glared down hardly at the American, who sat crossed lagged next to the bed, looking up at Arthur.

"Yeah, I don't like hearing about how much you sleep with everyone, I don't think it's a healthy habit either... but you don't like it, which means you wanna change, right?" He allowed a small smile to grace his lips. "I don't know that whole situation, but I do know that... that _Francis_," He spat his name, "does care about you, a lot. And no matter what you do, he'll _always_ be there for you." He seemed to have a hard time saying that. "And now, I will too!" His blue eyes sparkled with determination, and something else...

"Why?"

"Because."

"_Why?_"

"_Because!_"

"You're a bloody lunatic."

"I know!" _Wink_.

Arthur rolled his eyes, he didn't understand that Alfred. The room was, again, silent. Arthur wiped the dry tears off his face, all the while sniffing. Alfred watched him, he

"Now," Alfred stood up from the floor and stretched, than sat down next to Arthur on the bed. "We can be like, one hundred percent honest with each other, right?" Arthur looked over at the other blond sceptically, just what was he getting at?

"I... suppose so." Arthur said slowly, eyes watching Alfred carefully.

"Great!" Alfred grinned and grabbed Arthur's smaller hand and held it in his own. Arthur blushed at the gesture, _really_, what was up with him? "Now, be honest... do you remember me? From ten years ago?"

Arthur's heart dropped into his stomach. How did he- there was- _why_? He didn't know what to say, he should have simply answered with a yes. It would be over, he wouldn't have to constantly watch what he said around him, they could be honest and reminisce over their past- and get over it, get over everything that happened all those years ago.

But he wouldn't be Arthur if he didn't lie.

So that's what he did, he lied.

"N-no."

"Arthur-" He could tell Alfred was holding back his anger- hell even _he_ can't be all smiles and rainbows _all _the time. "I know you're lying, I have no clue _why_ you are, but you're lying."

"I have to go." _There I go again, always running away._ He stood up, quickly searching the room for his things. He had to get out of there.

"Arthur-!" Arthur pulled on his shirt, not caring too much that it was backwards. "Can you stop- please!" Alfred angrily grabbed his shoulder, turning the other around. "Now it's my turn to ask why! _Why_ are you lying! I don't fucking understand!" Arthur pushed the taller blond away, making him let go.

"I'm not asking you to sodding understand! I just- _don't you hate me_?" Arthur looked everywhere except Alfred's eyes, if he met them he just knew he would cry. And he fucking cried way to bloody much this past day.

"No! I don't!" Alfred was still yelling. "I never hated you-"

Arthur shook his head, what a bloody lie. He'd clearly stated that he hated him, he remembered Alfred's face when he said that, like it was just a few hours ago. He wasn't joking, he wasn't remorseful, he didn't just _say_ he hated Arthur, he _meant_ it. It was bloody obvious.

"Shut up! You're a bloody liar!" Finally, he looked up at Alfred, who looked equally as angry as Arthur did. "You _said_ so!"

"That was _ten_ years ago-"

"So? You were my best friend and you said you hated me! A-and he meant it too! I know damn well if I hadn't of moved to England, you would've still sodding hated me too!" Arthur scowled at Alfred, and Arthur scowled right back. Alfred walked up to Arthur, they were standing chest to chest. It was obviously the taller blonds attempt to intimidate him, but no way in bloody hell was he scared.

"Exactly! You fuckin' disappeared! I didn't have a chance to make up with you! Nobody knew where you were! I wasn't just going through life, these past years, hating you! I've missed you so, so much! And I know it's my fault you were gone! I took out all my anger on you, and I shouldn't have. I never regretted something so much in my life, Arthur..." Somewhere during the long speech, Alfred's hand found it's self on top of the Brits head.

"Then why did you say it?" Arthur whispered, staring into Alfred's blue eyes.

"Because I bottle things up..." Alfred chuckled, wiping his watery eyes(he had something in them). "My Mother and Dad were fighting a lot, you know... and they pretty much announced their divorce that day. Than I saw you so happy... your parents would never split up, they always loved you guys so much... and I was pretty jealous!" He laughed again, "It's not a big deal anymore, I think it's for the best, actually. They split up- for good, a little bit after you disappeared," Arthur flinched at that, "Mother took Mattie to Canada, and Dad and me went to New York..."

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be!" Alfred grinned, running his fingers through Arthur blond, choppy hair. His grin turned into a simple, sweet smile. "I told you, it was for the best. Well... the only bad thing that happened, was me being a dick to you. I never forgave myself for that, y'know. One day I went over to your house to say sorry, and I knocked and knocked and knocked! Nobody ever answered the door! But I came back everyday until Dad and I left for New York. He had to pull me on the plain kicking and screaming!"

Arthur stared up at Alfred in wonder, he went through all that and he was still smiling and happy. Arthur became a mess. A pathetic mess that had to sleep with everything to fill that sodding whole in his chest. It's ridiculous.

"That explains things..." Alfred looked down, surprised that Arthur talked. "I called you but your phone number was invalid."

"Arthur..." Alfred's eye's were filled with sadness. Arthur huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Jesus fucking Christ I was pathetic back then! It's bloody maddening looking back on it now! I mean really, was I some girl?" He was joking to himself, really. But apparently Alfred can't comprehend sarcasm because he embraced him in a hug from behind. He buried his head in Arthur's hair, making him flush scarlet. "O-Oi-"

"I'm so freaking sorry, Artie! I never meant to hurt you so much!"

Arthur felt himself smile for the first time in a long time, "You idiot! If you're okay, why wouldn't I be!" He laughed. It was a foreign feeling... a big weight was lifted from his shoulders. The weight of lying, and knowing the person he cared about most, cared for him too.

This feeling... he hoped he could hold onto it for forever.

**TADA! A month later! This is unbeta'd so ignore the mistakes~**

**So I am really sorry for the lateness! I had a ton of MEP parts to do, not to mention I'm obsessed with homestuck. Yup. Homestuck is the best thing ever! I absolutely adore it~ Karkat 3 I also don't really like this story anymore, just because there's butt loads of things wrong with it, but I know a lot of you do like it! So I'll finish it~**

**I don't know how many chapters will be left, but I'm trying to go by the hero's journey chart, so I'm on step 8 right now! There are 12, but I REALLY don't know what to do next! I wasn't even going to have the chapter ANYTHING like this one, it was going to be Alfred not telling Arthur he told him... but everybody was really excited for stuff to go down, so I changed it! I'm really bad at climaxes, guys. **

**PLEASE review! I have 80 and I really want to get to 100! I always reply, and I always love them! 3**

**Swag is my favorite word, btw. America has the best slang, yo.**


End file.
